Digimon Guardians Reload
by Yumisara
Summary: The fate of the Digital World rests of the shoulders of two girls and two boys, as they fall in love with each other, they head off to destroy the evil digimon that has hopes for eliminating all digimon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Digital Monsters, also known as Digimon. These creatures live on their own planet, called the Digital World. As the sun and the three moons around the digital world, the beasts and the humans live together but not in harmony. The two fight among each other for dominance of the Digital World. But after the devastating terror attack of Lucemon, all digimon learned to live peacefully with each other.

It has been 5 years after the incident, and after the Digi-destined returned back to the Human world. But the Digi-destined back in Japan did not know there were others located around the world.

Two girls have finally met up with each other, to embark on the greatest adventure of their lives.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**Sorry about the short length, but that's how I roll! :P**


	2. Characters

Characters

There are going to be two characters, and then the Digi-destined for this story. They are all human, of course. These characters, or humans, are going to be Myself (Somewhat) and my sister. (Best friend). Please note this is involving Digimon and characters from the 4th season. None of the other seasons. These won't be the most impressive people, so stand by.

* * *

Name: Kimi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: 130 llbs

Appearance: Blue t-shirt with a black wolf on the front, and black claw marks on the back. Dark Blue denim jeans, black and red shoes. Shoulder Length dark brown hair with blue highlights.

D-Tector: Black and Blue. A star outline surrounds the screen.

--

Name: Heaven

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 110 lbs

Appearence: Shoulder length brown hair with black streaks, hazel eyes, and wears gangsta clothing

D-Tector: Red

* * *


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Chicago, Illinois.**

* * *

"This was going to be the time of my life!" Thought Kimi as she sat on the bench in the airport. She sucked on a lollipop while holding her red and black cellphone in the other hand. Minutes passed by like seconds, as she grew more anxious and impatient.

"Aw COME on Heaven!" She growled in a low tone.

"Hey hey, settle down. I'm right here." said with a happy but sarcastic tone.

Kimi turned to the side to see her best friend stand with some bags with her. It was Heaven! She had just gotten off the plane that brought her here from New York.

"Yo what's up?" said Heaven with a smile.

"Not much but waiting for you!" said Kimi.

Kimi had got up and gave Heaven a hug, as she received a hug as well. Both smiled as Kimi took one of the bags and helped her take it to the car. The obvious talk about 'How are you?' or 'Anything cool happen?' went through between them, as they shared laughter and news. Both pack Heaven's luggage in the trunk of Kimi's car, as both got into the car and drove off.

"So I got this plan. We got to a train station, and see if they have an underground train station." said Kimi.

"And exactly what is that gonna prove?" ask Heaven.

"Think about it... Underground train station? Digimon? Trailmon?" said Kimi.

"You're a loser." sighed Heaven.

"Aww come on! Think about it! What if we can prove that it really works?" asked Kimi.

"We can try it, but not now. I want McDonalds." said Heaven.  


* * *

**Location: Madison, Wisconsin**

After a couple of days, Heaven got used to Wisconsin and the lifestyle. Until Kimi came up to her with a familiar idea.

"Heaven! Let's go to a train station! Cooooome on..." begged Kimi.

"Alright alright! We'll go." sighed Heaven.

Kimi had jumped with excitement and grabbed her wallet, cell phone, and car keys. She had run down the stairs, cut through the grass, and into her car, as Heaven followed. Both drove off north of the city to Columbus. As they parked in the parking lot, they got out and studied the area.

"So.. you think they got an underground Train station or what?" asked Heaven.

"Well, we won't find out 'till we check it." Smiled Kimi.

They both walk in and look around for an elevator. As they find one, they take it down to the lowest level they possibly could. But as it started to reach lower, the pace of the elevator got faster, and got lower then the level.

* * *

So Chapter 1! Whoooo! What's the mysterious elevator taking them to?


	4. Amazing Angler

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Underground Train Station**  


* * *

The elevator began to fall at a great speed, increasing every few seconds. Heaven and Kimi both clung onto the rails of the elevator, hoping that they would live. Soon, the elevator found ground and crashed at a soft impact. The doors open to reveal an underground train station, as the walls shined in vivid colors. The two girls walked out of the elevator and gazed upon what they think is a dream. Colors of the rainbow shined through the glass onto the ground they walked upon, and left a beautiful light in the station.

"I soo told you that there is an underground train station." smirked Kimi.

"Ya you proved that, but where are the Trailmon?" asked Heaven.

"Probably that bright light that looks like it's coming out of that tunnel." said Kimi.

A gazing light starts to reveal out from a tunnel, as a train comes through and slows down near the end. It was a light blue trailmon with a red eye. The trailmon had looked at us and looks back forward, staying quiet before breaking the silence.

"So are you going to get on or what?" asked the Trailmon.

The two girls had looked at each other and back at the digimon.

"Trailmon right? Is your name Angler?" asked Heaven.

"Why yes! I am here, sent by Ophanimon, to take you to her castle." said Angler.

Kimi and Heaven became shocked that it was not just coincidence that they believed there was a real way to the Digital World. Both of them boarded onto Angler as he pulls away from the station.

"Do you think it's the safe way to go with him?" asked Kimi.

"Well it's too late now. We're on so we may as well go with it." said Heaven.

Heaven sits down on the seat and looks out the windows behind her, as the Digital World starts to reveal itself to them. Kimi sits on the seat on her knees and looks at the wonderful world she had imagined.  


* * *

**Location: Digital World  
**  


* * *

Angler had slowed down and stopped near a gigantic white beautiful castle, where the fields and grass surrounding it was covered with lovely flowers. The girls stepped out of the Trailmon and waved goodbye to him, then turning back to the castle.

"Ophanimon's castle looks much more beautiful then on TV..." said Kimi.

"I know, right?" smiled Heaven.

They both walk inside the castle to see a gigantic opening room, with two sets of stair cases on both sides. Light shined through the large windows up high and brought a small amount of light at the base level. Kimi and Heaven walked to the middle of the room before they sense a presence among them. They look up to see a great celestial angel, slowly hovering down in front of them. As the angel lands, as smile is on her face.

"Welcome to the Digital World. My name is Ophanimon." said the Angel.

"Ophanimon.. One of the Three Celestial Digimon, right?" asked Heaven.

"Correct. Now, have a gift for you two. Please take out your cell phones." said Ophanimon.

Kimi and Heaven both take out their cell phones, as Ophanimon cast magic upon them, turning their cell phones to D-Tectors.

"Holy shit! It's... actually a D-tector..." said Kimi.

"These are more advanced then what you may know. Instead of just two buttons, there is a 3rd at the bottom of the device. If anytime for switching to your cell phone, just press that button, and it will change your D-tector to your Cell phone." said Ophanimon.  


* * *

D-tector yay :D Are they going to take advantage of this, or use it wisely? And what more does Ophanimon give them?


	5. The Spirits

**Chapter 3  


* * *

**

The two girls started to toy with their D-tectors and examining it, seeing what does what. They compared their D-Tectors together as Ophanimon walks closer to them. Upon her hands she held 4 spirits; in one hand, One spirit with the human and beast spirit, and in the other, another spirit with the human and beast spirit.

"These are your spirits. They contain a Human spirit, and a beast spirit." said Ophanimon, "This spirit for you Heaven, is the spirit of Broken Hearts. This other spirit is for you Kimi, is the spirit of the Universe."

The spirits fly into the D-tectors the girls had, and appeared on the screen along with their symbol. They stared at the spirits as they felt the power flow through their body.

"Now that you have your spirits, you must go on a journey, and find your partners." said Ophanimon.

"A partner? Like, a digimon partner?" asked Kimi.

"Yes. Fate will bring you to your partners, as they will help you on your journey afterwards." said Ophanimon.

The great digimon floated up to the top where a tunnel seemed visible, and soon disappeared. Kimi and Heaven looked at each other and walked out of castle, paying close attention to their D-tectors. They walk to the middle of the field and examine their surroundings.

"So we need to find our partners and then she'll tell us what next?" asked Heaven.

"Uh.. sure..?" shrugged Kimi.

"We may as well spirit evolve like we imagined. I mean, she said fate will help us, so we could speed it up by being digimon." said Heaven.

"Smart idea. I just wish she gave us a hint..." sighed Kimi.

The two slowly moved their hands out in front of them, as a data stream revealed around their hands. They took their D-tectors out and began to scan their data stream..

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" yelled Heaven and Kimi.

Large amounts of data streams started to surround them as they grew bigger. Soon the data slowly faded away, revealing two Human type digimon standing. Heaven's form was covered in Black and Red armor, with different types of guns on her. Semi long black quill like hair, and wolf like feet. She is called Gatmon. Kimi's form had Black and blue armor on her Upper body, wrists, and legs. A tail like scarf wraps around her leg with her boots resembling the stars and moon, wings that are black and blue, and a silver helmet over her eyes and nose. She is called Midnightmon. A smile is seen upon both their faces, as they examine their new body.

"This is insanity. We are actually real digimon... We even sound more mature!" said Midnightmon.

"You bet. This beats just imaging things." said Gatmon.

"Well, we better get going. We aren't going to find out partners just standing here." said Midnightmon.

Gatmon nods as she runs off towards the forest with Midnightmon flying by next to her. They go through the forest and reach past it, seeing trains go by towards what seems to be another forest.

"So got any idea how we meet these partners that fate wants?" asked Gatmon.

"No clue." said Midnightmon.

"Great..." said Gatmon as a sweatdrop appears on her face.

They stopped at a cliffs edge and observed the scenary, looking for any possible signs for their partners. All they saw was just land, water, and sky.

"Well this is obviously amazing. This isn't even going well! What the hell are we supposed to do?" growled Gatmon.

"Um... well it'll go easier then you can expect." said Midnightmon.

Gatmon looked at Midnightmon like she didn't even know what she was talking about, as a dark figure spies on them. It prowls around them while they are in midst of looking for their partners, and soon attacks. A large wave of fire attacked the two human digimon, sending them against a tree with burn marks around their body. The two look up with an angered look on their faces, as a Lion beast stood in front of them.

"Who are you?!" growled Gatmon.

"I am Flaremon. I am here to destory you." said the Lion digimon.  


* * *

** Uh oh, so it seems like they have a problem on their hand! How are they going to face an Ultimate digimon?**


	6. Incoming Dobermon X

**Chapter 4  


* * *

**

"Flaremon?" asked Gatmon in an angry tone.

"I've never heard about him before, but... That won't stop me!" yelled Midnight.

Midnightmon stood up and charged over at Flaremon, with the tip of her staff charged with a dark aura glow, as she slices it past Flaremon. But Flaremon's paw has grabbed onto Midnightmon's arm, as his other paw glows with flames and punches her in the stomach. Midnightmon gets thrown away past bushes, leaving Gatmon alone.

"Oh.. you son of a bitch..." growled Gatmon.

Gatmon gets up and pulls out two military guns loaded with bullets.

"Just because she's in the bushes, doesn't mean I won't give in,' said Gatmon with a smirk. '1,000 BULLETS!"

She locks onto Flaremon and begins to fire a thousand bullets at him with rapid speed, smoke and dust covering the area they were in. Midnightmon gets up and looks over the bushes to see bullets coming from Gatmon's side over to Flaremon. Gatmon soon stopped and waited for the dust and smoke to clear away, but as it did, Flaremon only have a few scratches on him but otherwise looked perfectly fine.

"What the hell?! How did he survive that?!" said Gatmon and Midnightmon in unison.

"Are you quite done? Worst display of gun work ever." said Flaremon.

"I'll show you work! Solar Eclipse!" yelled Midnightmon.

A dark sun covers the original sun, sending a dark light towards Flaremon, as he gets trapped in the darkness. Midnightmon rushes into the darkness, and only thing that could be heard were punches and kicks. But only minutes later Midnightmon gets thrown out with bruises all over her body, just after that the dark light disappeared. Flaremon comes out with blood dripping down his mouth, and an angered expression on his face.

"You pathetic digimon! I will kill you! Crimson Lion Dance!" yelled Flaremon.

Multiple clones of him started to surround Gatmon and Midnightmon as more followed behind. They looked around and became confused, just trying to figure out which is the real Flaremon. Soon all the clones attacked, as a giant wave of flames was put on the girls with the flames shooting up into the air. The screams were loud and long as the flames became bigger and stronger.

"You will leave these humans alone!" yelled a mysterious digimon.

A black, brown, and silver dog digimon had rushed in and attacked mostly all the clones. Gatmon and Midnightmon saw swipes and slashes all around them as the flame died away. Their burn marks were fresh and painful, as they opened their eyes fully to see the Digimon growl and stare at Flaremon.

"Who are you, and why do you dare disturb my mission?" roared Flaremon.

"I shall protect Heaven with my life!', yelled the Dog digimon. 'BLACK BEAM!"

A vicious darkened beam came from the Digimon's mouth, as it attacks Flaremon, with his fractal code revealing around him.

"Heaven, take the fractal code." said the Dog digimon.

"R-right. Okay. Fractal code, digitize!" said Gatmon.

She began to scan the fractal code from Flaremon, as it's digi-egg flew off in the distance. The girls de-digivolved and stared at the digimon.

"Whoa... this is trippy..." said Kimi.

"My name is Dobermon, X. I had a vision I was a guardian digimon to a human named Heaven. I know its you." said the Dog digimon.

Dobermon X began to walk over to Heaven, as a red and black digivice appeared in front of her.

"What is this? A digivice?" asked Heaven.

"It looks like a super mini laptop..." said Kimi.

"Yes. Its your digivice. Unlike others, this is more information. You are able to research information about other digimon with it, and you can store other digimon in it. For an example, if I was with you and must be hidden, you can store myself in it for safe keeping." said Dobermon X.

"What about evolving? Like, how do you evolve with that?" asked Kimi.

"Your Digivice with activate to your voice, on command, and will help me digivolve. A stream of data will come out from the digivice and surround me, giving me the data I need to evolve." said Dobermon X with a smile.

"What about these buttons? They are just there to search for information?" asked Heaven.

"Correct. To search in the digivice, scroll around on the map, and detect other digimon in the area." said Dobermon X  


* * *

**Whoa, so Heaven finally gets her partner! And the digivice is better then ever! When will Kimi get her chance?**


	7. Attack of Neo Devimon

**Chapter 5  


* * *

**

Heaven, Kimi, and Dobermon X was walking in silence on the path towards the Forest Terminal. Dobermon X walked by Heaven's side as she was working with her digivice, with Kimi just a few feet behind them.

"You aren't upset, are you Kimi?" asked Heaven.

"Naw, I'm just wondering how are we going to survive if we can't even beat an Ultimate Level digimon. We don't even know what we're gonna have to do." said Kimi.

"No you're just saying that 'cause you don't even have a partner yet." said Heaven with a smirk.

"Har har, very funny." groaned Kimi.

The three stopped at a large rock in front of what seemed to be another forest, as they sat upon it and at bananas off the trees, while Dobermon X laid down and began to nap. The sun began to set as the clouds moved closer towards it. Kimi got up and went off in the forest, coming back with some firewood.

"We may as well start camp, I mean, we'll need sleep." said Kimi.

"I think Dobermon X took that to advantage." said Heaven with a smile.

"You know anything about starting up a fire?" asked Kimi.

"Nope. Sorry." said Heaven.

"Shit." said Kimi.

Kimi started rubbing sticks together in the fire pit, soon started a small fire. Heaven got up from the rock and began to stretch.

"So should I go get some food?" asked Heaven.

"Yeah, those meat apples. I've always wanted to try those." said Kimi with a smile.

Heaven left off into the woods, as Dobermon X woke up and followed her. They walked through the trees looking high and low for apples. Dobermon X squinted and began to run a larger tree amongst the smaller trees. He stops in front of it and smiles.

"Sweet! Meat Apples. Easy as pie." said Heaven.

Kimi piled up more fire wood in the pit as the fire grew larger, but as a dark figure started moving towards her, just behind her. She looked back with the intention that Heaven and Dobermon X came back with food, but a quick shock on her face to see such a tall demon standing in front of her. Its eyes were pure blood red and his claws clenched together.

"W-who are you?!" growled Kimi.

"Neo Devimon. Or your murderer." said the digimon.

A scream was heard through the forest, as Heaven dropped the basket of meat apples and ran back to the campsite with Dobermon X right behind her. They got back to see the devil digimon holding Kimi by the neck up in the air, as she was struggling to break free.

"We gotta help her out!" said Heaven.

"I'm on it. Black Beam!" yelled Dobermon X.

The black light beam emerged from his legs and was shot at the demon digimon, but his claws just slashed the attack away, leaving Dobermon X growling.

"Okay then! Spirit Ev-!"

Neo Devimon had grabbed onto Heaven by the neck with his other hand before she could spirit evolve, lifting her up in the air.

"No! Heaven!" yelled Dobermon X.

"This. HURTS. A LOT!" grunted Kimi.

"You're easier prey then I would of expected. Your death will be long and painful for my entertainment." said Neo Devimon.

"God what is with Digimon randomly attacking us?!" yelled Heaven.

Neo Devimon flew up high in the air, still grasping their necks. His red demon wings flapped viciously as he began to think.

"Lets have some fun for your death, along with your mutt." said Neo Devimon.

"MOON NIGHT KICK!"

A dark figure had appeared right above Neo Devimon and dropped a kick upon his head, letting Kimi and Heaven drop down to the ground and watch the demon digimon fall to the ground. Both looked over to the digimon that had attacked him. It stood up with its hands clenched.  


* * *

**So this a demon digimon appears and wants the girls dead! But this other digimon seems to be on the girls side. What's going to happen?**


	8. Incoming Lekismon

**Chapter 6  


* * *

**

The digimon came closer towards Neo Devimon, finally being able to see it was. It was a pink and purple digimon with yellow cresent moons on it.

"Your days of chasing humans end now. Moon Night Bomb." said the Digimon.

A water bubble appeared on her open hand circling in a sphere. She tosses it at the weakened digimon which makes Neo Devimon fall asleep. She smiles as her arms fold and look towards Kimi. The purple wrap ups on her back glow an ice color near the tips, and began to shoot ice arrows at Neo Devimon. His fractal code appeared, as the purple and pink digimon point over to Kimi.

"You have to scan him Kimi." said the digimon.

Kimi looked over to Heaven, then back to Neo Devimon. She brought out her D-tector from her pocket.

"Yeah, right. Fractal Code Digitize." said Kimi.

The data streamed away from him into Kimi's D-tector, with Neo Devimon's digi-egg flying away. The pink and purple digimon smiled and walked over to the girls, handing Kimi a blue and black digivice. It looked similar to Heaven's but a different color. She looked at it then back to the digimon, who was now sitting on the rock.

"My name is Lekismon. If you haven't guessed, I am your partner." said the digimon.

"Well, welcome aboard Lekismon! This is Heaven, my best friend, and her partner Dobermon X." said Kimi.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Lekismon.

"Hey, check it. We got our partners now! We can go back to Ophanimon's castle to figure out what next." said Heaven.

"Are you sure we're supposed to go there, or will she talk to us through our D-tectors?" asked Kimi.

"Um.. I don't know! She never mentioned what we would do next." said Heaven.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHH. What are we going to do?!" growled Kimi.

"Don't worry. Hopefully Ophanimon will send you a message or something of that sort soon." said Dobermon X.

The two girls sighed and laid down on the ground, staring up at the night sky. They clutched their d-tectors and digivices in their hands, thinking about what lies ahead.

"Girls..."

Kimi and Heaven sat up quickly and looked around, finally looking at their D-tectors.

"You must head towards to Forest Terminal where the other Great Celestial Digimon will be. Hurry."

The two girls looked at each other and back at their D-tector.

"See, I told you." said Dobermon X.

"Well, how far is the Forest Terminal from here?" asked Kimi.

"About two days for walking. One day if we take a trailmon or run the whole time." said Dobermon X.

"Walking? Awww man... Not like Trailmon would be able to take us. Hmm.. What if we rode on you Dobermon X?" asked Kimi.

"If I evolved it's possibly, I may be only able to carry Heaven though." said Dobermon X.

"Well I can fly then with Lekismon..." said Kimi.

"We can leave now, that way we can get a head start to the Forest Terminal." said Heaven.

"Not smart. Digimon that are nocturnal are very dangerous, that, and we may need our rest. You don't know what will lie ahead of us." said Lekismon.

"Yeah... lets just get some sleep. After tonight, I don't wanna go out there." said Kimi.

Everyone had slept near the fire pit as the night time seemed to fly by. The next morning came by as they woke up and stretched, looking around to see any source of water. Kimi got up and spotted a river, walking towards it. The others got up and followed her, washing their faces and drinking a little water.

"Sooo. Are we ready or what?" asked Kimi with a smile.

"Yeah lets go! You ready Dobermon X?" asked Heaven.

"Always." said Dobermon X."

"Okay! Evolution time!" said Heaven.

She held out her Digivice as a stream of data emerged from it and surrounded her partner, as he began to get bigger. A large blue and silver dog digimon appeared.

"Cerberumon X!"

"Dude! That's soooo cool!" said Kimi.

Heaven hopped onto Cerberumon X's back, putting her digivice and D-tector in her pocket.

"Okay, now time for me. Execute! Spirit Evolution!' said Kimi. 'Midnightmon!"

Lekismon smiled as she stood near the tree. She walked towards Midnightmon, soon then a stream of data surrounded her, while it got smaller. The data disappeared, revealing a small pink and purple rookie digimon.

"I think it would be easier to carry me now. I'm not too comfortable as my rookie form, but I'll deal with it. The names Lunamon."

"Well, I suppose so. Hop on Lunamon!" said Midnightmon.

Midnightmon grabbed Lunamon's hand and lifted her up to stay on her head. They all took off and went towards the Forest Terminal. Cerberumon X and Heaven ran next to a train tracks and Midnightmon and Lunamon flew right above them.

"So do you know what way to go?" asked Midnightmon.

"No idea. Just go where there are trees?" said Heaven.

"I know the way, just follow me." said Cerberumon X.  


* * *

**So Kimi got her partner, but they need to hurry to the forest terminal! What lies next? **


	9. The Human World

**Chapter 7  


* * *

**

Cerberumon X led the way through the tall and broad forest, as Midnightmon followed in the air. They weaved through the trees, next to the train tracks most of the time. Groups of Yukimi Botamon sat among the trees and watched the group race through the forest. Heaven held onto Cerberumon X tightly and looked at her D-terminal. Midnightmon noticed what Heaven was doing and looked forward.

"Hey Heaven. See how close we are to the forest terminal." said Midnightmon.

"Not too far away actually. I think we are just a couple of miles away." said Heaven.

"So that means we'll be there before the sun sets." said Lunamon.

"If we speed it up, we'll be there before lunch!" said Cerberumon X with a smirk.

Cerberumon X began to run faster, with Heaven clinging onto him tightly. Midnightmon smiled and increased her speed with Lunamon barely holding on. Both are dashing through the trees, Cerberumon X jumping out of the way from the trees, and Midnightmon spinning in mid air through the trees. They finally reach out of the forest, but continuing to follow the tracks. Soon the tracks led them into a train station, where trees grew by the benches. Heaven hopped off her partner and looked around, then began to walk into the station.

"We're here. This is Forest Terminal." said Cerberumon X.

"Finally.. I'm dizzy..." said Lunamon.

A stream of data appeared around Cerberumon X, soon it grew smaller, and Dobermon X appeared. Midnightmon also had a stream of data appearing around her, as she de-digivolved. Kimi walked next to Heaven with Lunamon in her arms, and Dobermon X also walking next to Heaven. They walk up a flight of stairs, soon arriving upon a crystal castle. Sorcerormon opened the door and led us through the crystallized hallway. The main door opened, revealing the Three Great Angels sitting at what seems to be a conference table. Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon stood up and welcomed them.

"Perfect timing. We were just talking about you." said Cherubimon.

"You even found your partners as well." said Seraphimon.

"Now, you two must be wondering on what your next journey will be." said Ophanimon.

"Yes, and No. This world is crazy, worse then on TV. But, I'm excited for fun stuff." said Kimi with a smile.

"Wow you're special..." said Heaven with a sigh.

"Well, your next mission is to find two humans back in the human world. I think you may know who it is." said Seraphimon.

"We know a lot of people back in our world." said Heaven with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, well, there are two human teenagers that you must bring back. You may know them as Takuya and Kouji." said Ophanimon.

"T-Takuya...?" asked Kimi.

"K-Kouji...?" asked Heaven.

Both girls looked at each other and had a warm smile across their faces, soon letting out a happy scream. Their partners looked at them in a worried glance, and looked back towards the Great Angels.

"So then this won't be too difficult for you two. A trailmon waits for you at the station, and will take you to the Underground station in Shibuya, Japan. Once you get there, bring them back here, and then we will tell you what to do next." said Seraphimon.

"Well, okay... I guess.." said Heaven.

The girls and their partners walked out of the castle and down the stairway, stopping before they board the trailmon. They looked at each other and nodded, boarding the trailmon, and off the went. The scenery was beautiful, as both Dobermon X and Lunamon napped on the bench.

"How hard do you think it'll be to find Takuya and Kouji?" asked Kimi.

"Well it can't be easy, but probably not the hardest thing we'll ever do. I mean, we kinda know what they look like and what they sound like." said Heaven.

"We'll need a game plan then, sometime that will help us get to them or something." said Kimi.

"Sure why not. But my game plan is some sleep." said Heaven.

Soon Heaven fell asleep next to Dobermon X, as Kimi shrugged and also fell asleep. The trailmon soon arrived in the crystal underground train station, as they stepped out with their digimon in their arms.

"So, this is your baby form Lunamon?" asked Kimi.

"You bet. I'm moonmon now!" said Lunamon.

"And the same for you Dobermon X?" asked Heaven.

"Yup. I'm Paomon!" said Dobermon X with a smile.

The girls took the elevator back up to the main level of the Train station.

"Okay, so I have a plan. Sorta. You guys just act like dolls, okay?" said Kimi.

"Well that's original." grunted Heaven.

They walked out of the station and walked through the city, gazing upon the tall building and cars zooming by. Heaven and Kimi walked through the streets and reached a local park, where there was tons of kids playing with each other and running around. Some kids came up to them and started talking to them about their "dolls", but they sent them away. They walked over and stopped when they saw six teenagers chatting and laughing with each other. Kimi squinted over to see that two of them looked like each other, one was younger, a blonde girl, an older guy, and a group leader with goggles.  


* * *

So they reached to the Great Angels, and great news! They get to bring Takuya and Kouji to the digital world. But how is that going to go?


	10. The Chase Begins

**Chapter 8  


* * *

**

Kimi smiled and looked over at Heaven, she hugged Moonmon and turned around, beginning to whisper to her.

"That is soo Takuya and his friends! We gotta come up with a plan to get their attention and bring them to the Digital World." whispered Kimi.

"You got any ideas of what we could do?" asked Heaven.

"I think we should insult them, or grab their attention by mentioning digimon. That'll work." said Kimi.

"Brilliant. And after we get them to hate them, we'd live happily ever after." said Heaven with a sarcastic tone.

"Har har. You got any plans?" asked Kimi.

"Just lead the way, I have no other plan." said Heaven.

"Follow my lead.." said Kimi.

The girls walked close towards the "supposed" group, and just walking slowly by them. They looked over at them and noticed their digimon, and stood up.

"So I think that the legendary warriors of Fire and Light are just fakes. They can't even defeat a stick!" said Kimi.

"Yeah, they can't do anything. Weak and a waste of space if you ask me." said Heaven with a laugh.

"Hey! What was that?!"

The girls looked over to see them mad and walking towards them, they smirked and ran back where they came, looking back occasionally to see them chasing them.

"Stop! You're making it hard for yourselves!"

"Get back here!"

They smiled and weaved through the city, and went into the station, taking the elevator down to the underground station. The girls sighed and breathed in heavily, then ran out of the elevator as it opened. A trailmon awaited their arrival, as they stopped before getting on the trailmon. The digi-destined's elevator came down as they ran towards them. The girls got onto the trailmon and ran through to get to the first cart. The digi-destined figured it out and ran inside as the trailmon left off to the digital world. Kimi and Heaven sat on the seats and sighed happily, with their digimon sitting next to them. Trailmon began to pick up speed and enter the digital world, soon entering the Flame terminal. The girls got off and ran off with their rookie partners, into the forest. Takuya and the group got off and looked around, seeing no trace of the girls.

"Damn. Where did they go?" asked Kouji.

"Those brats! We'll get them!" said JP with a growl.

"How could they even think that?" asked Kouichi.

"I don't know, but we better find them." said Takuya.

"Hey Trailmon, where did they head off to?" asked Zoe.

"Forest Terminal." said the Trailmon.

The group nodded and ran off to the forest, with their cell phones in hand. But soon, their cell phones changed back into their D-tectors. They spirit evolved and began searching through the forest. Takuya went off on his own and began searching around, yelling them out to get them to come out. Meanwhile with Kimi and Heaven, they stopped in an open area and were laughing silently, also breathing heavily.

"Can you believe they ACTUALLY chased us?" said Heaven.

"See! I told you!" said Kimi.

"So, you guys are in your rookie forms, right?" asked Heaven.

"Yeah! I'm Labramon, at your service."

"How cute. Anyway, I think I'm going to play a little trick on them..." said Kimi with a smirk.

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Heaven.

"Just something fun." said Kimi.

Kimi ran off leaving Heaven, Labramon, and Lunamon baffled into the woods. She jumps up onto the branches and observes the digi-destined wander around. Takuya was much closer to her and distant from the others, so she Spirit evolves and smiles. Takuya was in his human spirit form and continues to yell and look for the girls. He walks under the tree branch that Midnightmon was on. She flips down, still hanging onto the branch upside down, and gives Takuya a light kiss. He blushes and steps back, starting to yell.

"Gah! Who are you?!" said Takuya.

"A digimon." said Midnightmon.

She jumps down from the branch and puts her hands on her hips, having a smile on her face.

"I know that! But what's your name?!" growled Takuya.

"Chill out! You're looking for those human girls that passed by, right?"

Takuya looked shocked and surprised, but tries to hide it.

"Well they went that way with their partners, saying something about getting the Legendary warriors to the Forest Terminal. And about the Great Celestial Digimon." said Midnightmon.

"Right. Thanks." said Takuya.

Midnightmon winked and flew up into the forest, then arriving where Heaven and their digimon were. She landed on the ground and looked back at where she came from.

"We gotta get going, they are after us." said Midnightmon.

"Right. Labramon!" said Heaven.

"Way ahead of you!" said Labramon.

Labramon digivolved into Dobermon X, then Cerberumon X, as Heaven jumps onto his back. Lunamon hopped onto Midnightmon's head, as they raced off into the far forest. Cerberumon X ran on the train tracks with Midnightmon right above. They raced on in silence, with Lunamon on the look out in case. They climbed up on the cliffs and stopped for a break, while Midnightmon flew up high with Lunamon standing on her head. Lunamon looks around down below the cliffs to see several people from far away come their way.

"Oh oh Kimi! They are coming!" said Lunamon.

"Then we must get a move on. Hop on Heaven." said Cerberumon X.

Both Cerberumon X and Midnightmon took off back into the forest with high speeds, weaving through the forests. Their minds were set and raced off towards the Forest Terminal, passing through small villages in the forest, revealing themselves out in the open in the plains. Racing on the tracks, they were getting closer to the Forest Terminal.  


* * *

On the road to the Forest Terminal! But Takuya and the gang are chasing them! Will they may it on time before they catch up?


	11. Their New Mission

**Chapter 9  


* * *

**

**The Girl's POV**

Cerberumon X continued dashing on the trailmon tracks, with Midnightmon just above only slightly behind. The plains continued long and didn't seem to end for a large amount of time as they raced to the Forest Terminal. Heaven pulled out her Digivice and looked at the map to figure out how far the Forest Terminal was to them.

"We getting close Heaven?" asked Midnightmon.

"Yeah, if we take the right train track instead of the left, it'll get us there faster." said Heaven.

"Okay then! Let's get moving!" said Cerberumon X.

Cerberumon X ran faster and took the right train track, with Midnightmon close behind. Lunamon turned around and kept watch of where the digi-destined were.

"Kimi! I see them! They are catching up!" said Lunamon.

"Shit.. Okay, we gotta get faster!" said Midnightmon.

Midnightmon raced ahead by increasing her speed, with Cerberumon X matching her speed. They continued to follow the train tracks, until they soon find another fork in the road.

"Left!" said Heaven.

They took the left track with the same amount of speed and cut into the forest, soon seeing more train tracks going in there direction. The terminal started to reveal itself as they got closer, soon stopping at the entrance. Cerberumon X de-digivolved back to his rookie form, flopping down onto the ground.

"I'm tired Heaven..." sighed Labramon.

"It's alright, you don't have to run anymore." said Heaven.

"We gotta hurry. Come on. Hop onto my back and hold on tight." said Midnightmon.

Heaven and Labramon climbed onto Midnightmon's back, as she flew into the Terminal, flying up the stairs and stopping at the Castle's entrance. Midnightmon de-digivolved and sat on the ground, panting heavily.

"Hey Labramon, now I know what you mean by being tired..." sighed Kimi.

"Come on. Lets get inside!" said Heaven.

They all walked inside the castle and into the main room, but in surprise, only seeing an Angewomon in their presence. She appeared to be weak and hurt, with no one else around. There was damages done to the wall, and the table was broken.

**Takuya and the Gang's POV**

Takuya was in his fusion form flying towards the Forest Terminal with everyone riding his back. They looked around for any sight of the girls, as they flew at great speed through the plains.

"Man... they can be anywhere..." said Tommy.

"Think it's a trap?" asked Kouji.

"Who knows. We're Legendary, warriors, we can handle anything." said Zoe.

"Did you notice they had digimon with them when they were in the human world?" asked Kouichi.

"Yeah, you think they are this certain type of Digi-destined?" asked JP.

"Not sure, but whoever they are, they better have some explaining to do." said Kouji.

"Their digimon were in their baby forms, they probably aren't that strong." said Aldamon.

"Go faster Takuya, we won't catch up with them unless you get fast." said Zoe.

"Alright alright!" said Aldamon.

He began to increase speed and zoom through the plains. The forest started to appear as they got close, with Takuya flying over the trees and lowering down at the station. He de-digivolves back to himself as they walked into the station. The run up the flight of stairs until they got up to the castle. They knocked on the door, but it ended up with nobody answering.

"Well... no one is here. You don't think we are here before they are?" asked JP.

"No way. They were way ahead of us when we were chasing them." said Takuya.

"I'll handle it then." said Kouji.

Kouji spirit evolved into Lobomon and knocked the door down, with them entering the castle. They walked through the hallway with caution, soon coming to the main door. Lobomon notices dents and scratches upon the door, and folds his arms.

"Something happened here. A battle I believe." said Lobomon.

"You don't think those girls attacked the castle?" asked Tommy.

"We won't know till we barge in!" said Takuya.

They busted through the door and saw the girls with their partners helping a digimon to her feet. It was an Angewomon. She looked badly bruised and scarred.

**Together  
**

Kimi and Heaven looked up to see Takuya and his friends at the door, as they help Angewomon get over to a slab of stone against a pole. She refuses to sit and continues to stand. Her body was badly damaged, and she seemed to have not much energy left. Even her fractal code was visible.

"What did you do to Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon?!" yelled Takuya.

"Yeah! Did you do this to them?!" growled Lobomon.

"Rest easy warriors. I am fine... but I reverted myself back to my champion form.."

"Ophanimon... what happened?" asked Kimi.

"While you were gone... an evil came through with great power, and destroyed many digimon... including Seraphimon and Cherubimon... It left off before finishing me..."

"That bastard... who did this?!" growled Heaven.

"Save our world... This evil is a Mega level digimon... it won't rest until the destruction of all digimon..."

Angewomon soon disappeared, as her digiegg flew away. Kimi grunted and kicked a stone out of her way, staring at Heaven.

"For TEN FUCKING MINUTES! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE GET BACK!" yelled Kimi.

"Settle down. I guess it's all us." said Heaven.

Kimi nodded as they all went through the door, leaving Takuya and the others behind and exiting the castle. Heaven had her hands behind her head, as Takuya and his friends followed them.

"Wait!" said Takuya.

The girls stopped and looked back to see them standing several feet away from them. They seemed to smile and look a little happy.

"Lets help you guys. The more the better." said Kouichi.

"Yeah! We are legendary warriors after all." said JP.

Heaven seemed to have shrugged it off, and continued walking with Labramon next to her. Kimi sighed happily and scratched her head.

"Sure why not. Don't mind her. I'm Kimi, and that's Heaven. My partner here is Lunamon. Her partner is Labramon." said Kimi.

"I'm Tak-"

"Takuya! And Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP." said Kimi with a smile.

They stared at her with a sweatdrop on their faces, but they shrugged it off.

"Yeah... WAIT! You insulted us. What was that for?!" asked Takuya.

"Oh... yeah... that... Sorry about that, but we needed a way to get you guys to follow us to the Digital World. See, the whole 'going up to someone and asking them to follow you' is pretty creepy." said Kimi.

"So instead, they came up with an insult to grab your attention. It was supposed to be harmless. We apologize for hurt feelings." said Lunamon.

"Yeah. Anyway, we gotta catch up with Heaven! We aren't going to get this mission done unless we are together." said Kimi.

Kimi and Lunamon raced off to get to Heaven, as they followed behind. Heaven and Labramon waited at the station while everyone gathered up at. Lunamon and Labramon rested on the benches as Heaven leaned her back against a pole, and Kimi sitting on the ground. No one seemed to break the silence, except for Takuya.

"So does anyone have a plan on this?" asked Takuya.

"I guess just aimlessly going around the Digital World until it attacks us. Ophanimon did say that the digimon was going to kill all other digimon." said Kimi.

"I find it ironic that a Mega level digimon will kill all other digimon but leave itself alone..." whispered Heaven to Labramon.

"Why don't we just wait here 'till it comes after us?" asked JP.

"Do you really want to wait here for god knows how long until it comes to attack us?" asked Kimi.

"We'd be risking our lives to go out in the open." said Kouichi.

"Be a pussy then. We're in the Digital World, we have already taken the risk of dying here." said Heaven.

"It's either you are in, or out. But since we're all digi-destined and Legendary warriors, what do we have to lose?" said Kimi with a smirk.

Takuya and his friends looked shocked and stared and Kimi and Heaven.

"Y-you guys are legendary warriors?" asked Tommy.

"No, we're the fucking Easter bunny and Santa Claus. Of course we are Legendary Warriors!" said Heaven.

"But there are only 10. And the other ones are real digimon..." said Kouji.

"Who said we were in your specific group of Legendary warriors? We have our own special spirits." said Kimi.

"So then... You were the digimon in the forest that kissed me!" said Takuya.

"That's right." said Kimi with a wink.

Zoe in the back seemed to have been red faced and angry after Takuya said that, with Lunamon appearing to have a sweatdrop. Heaven looked over at Kimi and began laughing.

"Why did I know you were going to do that?" asked Heaven.

"Absolutely no idea." said Kimi with a smile.

Kimi stood up and walked over to Heaven, giving her a high five, with Lunamon jumping onto her shoulder.

"Let's head out. We can't do any good just staying here." said Kimi.

* * *

**Uh oh! The world got into some trouble while the girls were gone, now it's up to them to bring the world back on it's feet. With the help of Takuya and his friends, they may have a chance!**


	12. Two vs One

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

The eight humans with their two digimon partners walked next to the trailmon tracks that led out of the terminal, as the sun began to set. Heaven and Kimi with Labramon and Lunamon led the group as Takuya and Kouji was behind them, following Zoe and Kouichi, then Tommy and JP. JP went on complaining about taking a break and getting something to each, with Tommy joining in. Heaven grew aggitated as Kimi saw her face and moved away a bit from her.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up?!" yelled Heaven.

"Eheh... Never anger her..." said Kimi with a smile and sweatdrop.

"It's not smart to camp out in the middle of the plains. We could get ambushed." said Labramon.

"But I'm wasting away here!" said JP.

"We hadn't eaten all day..." said Tommy.

"I wonder why we had to join them..." sighed Kimi.

Heaven stopped and turned around to face them. She folded her arms and did not seem amused.

"Last time I checked, Ophanimon only asked for Takuya and Kouji!" said Heaven.

"Oh boy... she's picking a fight... This is worse then back in the Human world..." said Kimi.

"Seriously! Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon's orders was to bring Takuya and Kouji, and that's it!" growled Heaven.

The others looked a bit shocked, but also angry. Tommy looked down with a little disappointment, but Zoe walked up infront of Heaven with an angered face.

"We're a group, so we work together! Whether you like it or not." said Zoe.

"You all must stop this! Fighting like this is not going to help us at all!" said Lunamon.

"We may as well not get into this Lunamon, Heaven's one not to mess with when you piss her off." said Kimi.

"And your going to let her do what ever she wants?!" said Kouji.

"Look. Don't mess with us. You don't know us as well as you think." said Kimi.

"I'll beat your fucking head to the ground bitch!" growled Heaven.

"This has trouble written all over it." said Labramon.

"You don't have to be such an ass about this!" yelled Zoe.

"God damn I'm sure happy Heaven didn't bring any weapons here.." said Kimi with a sweatdrop.

"W-weapons...?" said Takuya.

"You're going down!" growled Heaven.

"Same for you!" said Zoe.

Both the girls spirit evolved into their Human forms, and began fighting. The rest stood back with sweatdrops on their heads, and JP sitting on the ground.

"Aren't you going to stop them?!" said Kouji.

"If I asked to die, then yes. I'm still thinking about living for another several years..." said Kimi.

"This is somewhat entertaining.." said Takuya.

"Heaven-sama..." said Labramon.

"Kimi-chan... something doesn't feel right." said Lunamon.

"What? You can feel their anger too?" said Kimi.

"No not that. It's a bad idea to stay here for too long." said Lunamon.

"Right. Labramon, think you can stop them from killing each other?"

"Yes. Heaven-sama! Please stop!" said Labramon.

"Not until this bitch is crying to her mommy! Shoot Out!" yelled Gatmon.

"Don't think so! Hurricane Wave!" said Kazemon.

"This is not good..." said Labramon.

"Hm... so that's her spirit form.." said Kouji.

"Okay okay. This is just way too much!" said Kimi.

Kimi took out her D-tector and spirit evolved, turning into Midnightmon. The other digi-destined gawked at her besides Gatmon and Kazemon. She picked up Labramon and Lunamon on her shoulders, as she grabbed Gatmon by shoulders and dragged her away.

"Let me go dammit! I wanna beat the living shit out of her!" growled Gatmon.

"I'll throw you into a black hole if you don't settle down! We'll never save the Digital World with you picking every fight you can see." said Midnightmon.

"What ever..." said Gatmon.

"Unless you guys want to help us, go home. It's either you are our alliance, or our enemy. Choose." said Midnightmon.

They looked at each other and started talking, as Labramon jumped and sat on Gatmon's shoulder. Lunamon looked off in the distance and began to feel uneasy.

"Kimi-chan! Nothing feels right here." said Lunamon.

"She's right Heaven-sama! Someone is watching us." said Labramon.

"We've already wasted enough time. Fighting another digimon here could put us way behind." said Gatmon.

"Like your fight with Zoe didn't..?" asked Midnightmon.

"Haha. Funny. But she's not that strong. Remember our last couple of fights we had?" said Gatmon.

"Don't remind me." said Midnightmon.

"Hydro Tornado!"

A water tornado engulfed Gatmon, Midnightmon, Lunamon and Labramon, sending them off to the side. Heaven and Kimi de-digivolved and got up slowly to see a digimon with a red cape stand where they were once standing. Takuya and the others came over to them and glared at the unknown digimon. It glared upon Takuya and Kouji, then it held it's staff up high.

"Moon fang!"

The digimon threw it's staff at them, as they all moved out of the way, Kimi and Lunamon only being a few inches from it. They stared and sighed, then looking back up at the digimon. Lunamon had stood up, facing towards it.

"Shawjamon..." said Lunamon.

"Shaw..ja...mon?" asked Kimi.

"Well we'll handle this, right Labramon!" said Heaven.

"Yes Heaven-sama!" said Labramon.

Heaven took out her digivice and thrusted her hand out forward, as several streams of data appeared. She swiped it over the digivice, as the screen read Evolution.

"Digi-vitalize!" said Heaven.

"Dobermon X!"

The data disappeared from around Dobermon X, as he jumped up in the air and slashed at Shawjamon. But he dodged and grabbed Dobermon X's claw, throwing him back down to the ground. Heaven glared at Shawjamon and then back to Dobermon X.

"Stand up Dobermon X! We won't lose!" said Heaven.

"Yes Heaven-sama!" said Dobermon X.

"This won't be enough... Shawjamon may be Ultimate level, but he's as strong as a Mega..." said Lunamon.

"So you're saying they have to digivolve twice?" said Takuya.

"Even our human and beast spirit forms couldn't take it down..." said Kimi.

"Well we'll just turn into Emperor Greymon and MagnaGarurumon then." said Kouji.

"This is our battle. He's after us, not you." said Lunamon.

Kimi took out her digivice and thrusted her hand up in the air, with a snap of her fingers, data streamed around it. She swiped it past her digivice, as the screen read "Evolution".

"Digi-vitalize!" said Kimi.

"Lekismon!"

Lekismon jumped up into the air and her wrap ups on her back began to turn into an icy color. She fired several ice arrows at Shawjamon, as only one got hit him, but the others got blasted away. He had jumped up to her, and punched her, as she gets sent over and smashes into Dobermon X.

"Sorry Dobermon X..." said Lekismon.

"We need to be more careful." said Dobermon X.

They both stood up and glare at Shawjamon, as he comes towards them, taking back his staff that was in the ground. He crushes his staff in the ground, as the ground began to shake.

"Hydro Flow!" said Shawjamon.

Water began to gush from the ground out of no where without a clue, attacking the digimon and humans. He retrieves his staff back and watches them evade the water. Dobermon X moves Heaven out of the way, as everyone else ran over to a safer spot. Heaven cracks her knuckles and growled, as Kimi had her arms folded.

"He's stronger then we think we is. You may to have Dobermon X digivolve one more time." said Kimi.

"I can't have him do that, he's tired enough from all the running." said Heaven.

"Well you haven't spirit evolved alot lately.. I think you have the better advantage." said Kimi.

"Okay... Dobermon X, Lekismon, fall back!" yelled Heaven.

"Yes Heaven-sama!" said Dobermon X.

"Right!" said Lekismon.

The two digimon come back towards Heaven and Kimi, de-digivolving into their rookie forms. Heaven took out her D-tector, with her other hand showing a stream of data, then scanned her hand.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Gatmon!" yelled Heaven.

She walked out of her barrier of data with two large guns in both of her hands. A smirk was seen on her face, as she disappeared and appeared behind Shawjamon.

"AK47!" yelled Gatmon.

* * *

**Wow, so Heaven and Zoe really don't seem to like each other. But their battle was cut short due to Shawjamon. Will Heaven's attack pull it off?  
**


	13. Four Gone, Four Left

**Chapter 11  
**

* * *

Bullets and smoke appeared around Gatmon and Shawjamon, as Gatmon back flipped from the smoke, still in a fighting stance. The smoke finally cleared out with Shawjamon just standing there with only small bruises from the missed bullets. Gatmon was surprised but began firing again, with him dodging every single one.

"Heaven-sama!" said Labramon.

Shawjamon stabbed Gatmon in the stomach with his staff, as she flew back and landed on the ground, having a hard time getting up. Shawjamon began walking over to her, while spinning his staff in the air. She growled and sat up, and started to reach for her guns.

"I can't stand and watch this. My turn." said Kimi.

Kimi grabbed her D-tector and lifted her hand over her head, with a data stream surrounding her hand. She dropped her hand down and began scanning it with her D-tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" said Kimi.

"Midnightmon!"

She flew over and stopped Shawjamon's staff with a smile on her face. Gatmon smirked and began firing at Shawjamon again with the bullets not missing at all. He fell to the ground holding his arm, as Gatmon and Midnightmon stood over him.

"I hope you had fun with this, cause you are going straight to hell!" said Midnightmon.

"TWIN DISASTER!" yelled Gatmon and Midnightmon.

Gatmon and Midnightmon connected their hand together with each other, as Midnightmon pointed her staff towards Shawjamon, as a black orb consumed him. She flew up to the other side of him as Gatmon pulled out a different type of gun and began firing at the orb. Midnightmon pointed her staff towards him and let off a golden beam straight towards the orb. The orb disappeared with Shawjamon's fractal code left.

"Care to do the honors Gatmon?" said Midnightmon.

"You know it. Fractal Code, digitize!" said Gatmon.

Shawjamon's fractal code disappeared and his digi-egg revealed itself, soon flying off into the distance. Gatmon de-digivolved back to her human self, as she sat on the ground and sighed heavily. Midnightmon lifted her from the ground and flew over their partners and other digi-destined. She de-digivolved and landed on the ground with a sweatdrop on her face.

"For an Ultimate fight, that was pretty fun." said Kimi.

"So you guys really are Legendary Warriors." said Kouji.

"We tried telling you guys that." said Heaven.

Kimi and Heaven got up and began stretching their arms, then finally settling down they began walking. Labramon and Lunamon followed along, as they left Takuya and the others behind for only a few moments.

"Wait a minute! We still need to finish our fight!" yelled Zoe.

"Then you bring it. I ain't going over there." said Heaven.

Heaven stopped in her tracks and turned towards Zoe with an angered expression. Zoe walked over to Heaven and they began to argue. Labramon sat next to Heaven and sighed, as Kimi shrugged and watched. Takuya and the others ran over and also watched them fight, with JP encouraging Zoe.

"How can you want to fight when I just dealt with an Ultimate digimon?!" yelled Heaven.

"Too bad! You started the damn fight in the first place!" yelled Zoe.

"You're the one being the bitch!" yelled Heaven.

"Says the girl who picks with anyone for a fight!" yelled Zoe.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" yelled Kimi.

Everyone starred at her as she growled and glared at Heaven and Zoe. She settled down and folded her arms, as Lunamon stood by with a nervous smile on her face.

"But she started i-" said Zoe

Kimi walked up to her and punched her in the face as she fell back, with Heaven having a grin on her face. JP rushed over to her and helped her up as she glared at her.

"Don't fucking act like you are the smartest around here. Me and Heaven are god damn older then you so actually act your god damn age then a fucking two year old." said Kimi.

She walked off with Lunamon following her, but soon stopping only a few feet away from Heaven.

"Only Takuya and Kouji are supposed to be here. So the rest of you go back home." said Kimi.

"We're not leaving! We're a team!" said Tommy.

"We'll fight and hurt you so bad you'll be scarred for the rest of your life." said Heaven.

"Bring it on." said Zoe.

"You may as well shoot them. They are resisting." said Kimi.

"Don't hurt our friends! They are legendary warriors as much as you guys are!" said Kouji.

"So you're resisting Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon's orders?" asked Heaven.

"Well... no..." said Takuya.

"We want to help the Digital World as much as you do." said Kouichi.

"That's right! We do it together!" said JP.

"Well then I'll make you leave." said Heaven.

She walked over to Zoe and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her from the ground. Kimi sighed and watched Heaven yell at Zoe, with Lunamon standing next to Kimi. Labramon watched and sighed, then laying down next to Lunamon. Heaven punched her in the face and threw her to the ground, walking away from her. She stared at Kouichi, Tommy and JP with an angered expression on her face, as they backed off a little and looked at Kouji and Takuya.

"Come on Heaven. It's obvious they aren't too sure on being here." said Kimi.

Kimi walked off towards the forest with Lunamon following her, as Heaven growled and walked off with Labramon. Takuya and Kouji stared at them and looked at each other, then back to their friends.

"I think it would be best if you guys went back. They don't seem to be mad at us, but we don't want to get you guys hurt." said Kouji.

"And you don't have to worry. We'll defeat whatever is the cause of the problems here for all of us. Not just me and Kouji." said Takuya.

"Then it'd be best to give you our spirits. That way in cause you need us, you have our spirits to spirit evolve into MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon." said Kouichi.

Kouichi, Tommy, JP, and Zoe sent their spirits from their D-tectors to Takuya's and Kouji's, as they walked off and waved to them. Takuya and Kouji ran towards Heaven and Kimi into the forest, with their partners right by them. The three moons became clear as the night grew darker, as they stopped at an opening camp site. Kimi sat down on a rock and sighed, as Heaven leaned against a tree staring down at the ground. Takuya and Kouji looked at them and back to each other, both giving a short sigh.

"I don't think we asked you yet. But what are your spirits?" asked Kouji.

Heaven looked up at Kouji and then turned her head away, sighing slightly. Kimi looked back at her and smiled, then back towards them.

"I have the spirit of the Universe, and Heaven's is the spirit of Broken Hearts." said Kimi.

"Broken Hearts...?" Thought Kouji.

"Wait, the Universe? Isn't that almost like all the spirits put together?" asked Takuya.

"I guess. But more in space, planets, stars, moons, and other things like that." said Kimi.

"The spirit of Broken Hearts... why did you get that Heaven..?" asked Kouji.

"It's in the name. Broken Hearts, it's kinda obvious." said Heaven.

"I guess give her time. She doesn't warm up to people as easily as I do." said Kimi.

"Heaven-sama. Are you hungry?" asked Labramon.

"A little. Wish there was a McDonalds here or something." said Heaven.

"Then me and Lunamon will go out and get food." said Labramon.

Labramon ran off with Lunamon following behind him into the woods, as Kimi sighed and stood up. She stretched out her arms and legs, then looked at Kouji and Takuya.

"Well a campfire isn't going to start itself. One of you boys want to help me get firewood?" asked Kimi.

"I'll go." said Takuya.

The two walked off into the woods in search of wood, as Kouji sat down against a tree and looked up at Heaven.

"You care to explain about your spirit, or do you not want to?" asked Kouji.

Heaven kept her silence and continued to look away, but Kouji smiled and looked down.

"You can tell me when you are up to it." said Kouji.

He closed his eyes and moved his hands behind his head, taking a short nap. Heaven looked at him and rolled her eyes, then sitting down against the tree. Takuya was up in the trees picking large branches and dropping them down to the ground. He looked down at Kimi who piled the branches on the ground and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, so, where are ya from?" asked Takuya.

"Me? Oh, um. Me and Heaven come from America. She was staying at my place for a visit until we decided to go to this underground train station that was nearby. It ended up that we were just imagining it, and there was a trailmon ready to take us to the Digital World. We don't live in the same state sadly, so this visit was pretty much perfect to try it out." said Kimi.

"So you guys best friends or something?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. We consider ourselves long lost sisters, as we like the same thing, we look almost alike, and we are almost the same age. I think we've known each other for about 5 years now." said Kimi.

"That's pretty sweet." said Takuya.

"I suppose. Now lets get this firewood back to the campsite so we can actually have some warmth." said Kimi.

Takuya jumped down and picked up some firewood, as Kimi also grabbed some and walked back towards the campsite. They see Kouji napping against a tree and Heaven look into the night sky. Takuya and Kimi placed the firewood on the ground and moved some in the middle of the site and began to start a fire.

"You two look like a couple." said Heaven.

"What?" asked Kimi with a blush seen on her face.

"Ha. I knew it. You have a crush on Takuya!" said Heaven.

Kimi turned her head away to hide her blush, as Takuya smiled, with a little blush seen on his face. Heaven laughed a little and sighed, as Labramon and Lunamon came back. But to their surprise, not only did they bring back two baskets of of fruits and meat apples, but also digi-egg. Kimi stood up and took the digi-egg, looking at it.

"We found this digi-egg by the trees we were getting the food from, but there was no one around. I didn't want to leave it here in the woods." said Lunamon.

"I'm not too familiar with what this digi-egg could hatch into. So we'll need to be cautious." said Labramon.

"Then I'll take care of it." said Kimi with a smile.

"And what do you know about taking care of a baby digimon?" asked Heaven.

"I've taken care of baby chickens, mice, and some lizards. I don't think it'd be as different from animals or humans." said Kimi.

"Go ahead, it's not like any of us are interested of taking care of a baby digimon." said Kouji.

Kimi rolled her eyes and set the digi-egg near a clutter of rocks by the campfire. She took some sticks and stuck them through some Meat Apples, standing them near the campfire. Lunamon grabbed an apple and ate it happily with Labramon waiting for Heaven to eat. Kouji got up and sat near the fire, as Takuya sat near them, on the other side of Kimi and Heaven. Kimi had the digi-egg in her lap as she took a bite of the cooked meat apple, with Heaven also eating one. Labramon ate an apple from the other basket with him being next to Heaven, and Lunamon next to Kimi. They ate in silence until Takuya decided to break it.

"You're digi-destined, you can spirit evolve, but you also have partners?" asked Takuya.

Heaven and Kimi looked at each other then back to them, then back to the fire.

"I suppose. Ophanimon gave us our spirits, but then told us to find our partners.." said Kimi.

"It was kinda awkward with us, but we just did what she said." said Heaven.

* * *

**So Takuya and Kouji are getting to know the girls a little better, but will it be their downfall?  
**


	14. Dissolving DigiEgg

**Chapter 12  
**

* * *

"So you guys just followed orders?" asked Kouji.

"I suppose. We don't like being ordered around, but I think we believed it was the smartest way to survive around here." said Kimi.

"For the time being. Once we get rid of whatever is causing the problems here in the Digital World, we can finally relax and do what ever we want." said Heaven.

"It's not going to be that simple Heaven-sama. The Great Angels did say the threat was at Mega Level. Who knows how strong it could be." said Labramon.

"It won't be that hard. We took down Lucemon, Cherubimon, and the Royal Knights." said Takuya.

"You took out the Thirteen Royal Knights?!" asked Lunamon.

"Thirteen..? We only fought two who said they were the Royal Knights." said Kouji.

"I heard about this. Six human children took out Cherubimon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, then Lucemon is the efforts of restoring the Digital World. That must be you and your friends." said Labramon.

"That's us." said Takuya.

"Then we have a chance here. We can stop whatever evil is out there with no problem." said Kimi.

"Hopefully it'll be as easy as you make it sound." said Heaven.

Everyone took a bite of their meat apples and ate in silence, as Lunamon finished hers, she got up and looked around. Labramon also got up and started to growl, as both felt like they were being watched.

"What is it Lunamon?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah. Is something wrong Labramon?" asked Heaven.

"We're not alone here Heaven-sama." said Labramon with a growl.

Soon loud footsteps could be heard getting closer to them. They stood up with Kimi clutching the egg in her arms, as a large dinosaur appeared before them. Kouji and Takuya stepped infront of Heaven and Kimi, with their digimon standing back.

"Thats a Metal Tyranomon! I believe he's at Ultimate Level." said Kimi.

"Let us handle this." said Kouji.

Kouji and Takuya took our they D-tectors and spirit evolved into their Human forms. Kouji walked out as Lobomon, holding two lightsabers. Takuya walked out as Agunimon with his fists clenched with flames rising from them. Kimi and Heaven stood back and watched them fight Triceramon with team work.

"Nuclear Laser!"

A beam came from it's left hand attacked Lobomon, but as he dodged, it went towards Heaven. Labramon pushed her out of the way, with him barely getting hit.

"Hey! Watch it you big bag of shit!" yelled Heaven.

"Don't make him more mad!" said Kimi with a sweatdrop.

"Pyro Tornado!" yelled Agunimon.

He spun around while creating a flame tornado, finally attacking Metal Tyranomon with a power kick.

"Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon.

He held his left arm and shot off a bright laser at Metal Tyranomon, with it falling onto it's back. It got back up and swiped them away like flies, as it starred at Heaven and Kimi. He walked over and grabbed them, then walking back into the forest.

"No! Kimi-chan!" yelled Lunamon.

"Heaven-sama!" yelled Labramon.

"Not so fast! Lobo Kendo!" said Lobomon.

He had sliced Metal Tyranomon's face with him dropping Heaven and Kimi. Agunimon and Lobomon caught them before they hit the ground, and let them down. They jumped up and performed the same attacks, with Metal Tyranomon once again falling onto its back. This time the fractal code appeared, as Lobomon scanned him, the digi-egg did appear, but then dissolved.

"What happened to it's digi-egg?" asked Kimi.

"It just destroyed itself, dissolved, vanish, that stuff!" said Heaven.

"Its because of this evil running amok here. He's made it so that whenever a digimon gets defeated or scanned, it will never return to it's digi-egg form, and all digi-egg would be destroyed." said Lunamon.

"What ever evil did this has a pretty smart brain. But he must of also captured some strong digimon to be his slaves or something." said Labramon.

"So basically besides destroying this evil and bring the world back to normal, the digimon have to be reborn somehow." said Lobomon.

"That is the last straw. We have to stop this guy before he kills anymore innocent digimon." said Agunimon.

"That is great and all, but where are we gonna find him?" asked Kimi.

"My guess is either at the Castle of Flames, Castle of Fate, or the Castle of Darkness." said Labramon.

"What are these castle places?" asked Heaven.

"They are the Castles that hold the evil powers of ancient warriors that once tried to destroy the Digtal World. But they were defeated and locked away in these castles. But there are villages that surround the castles, they are pretty lively villages. Digimon live there with peace and harmony with protecting the castle. But just recently people fled these villages one the great evil arrived." said Lunamon.

"So we have to go to each one of these in hope of figuring out which one holds the evil's presence?" asked Agunimon.

"My bet exactly. Most likely this evil has already taken form of a digimon." said Lunamon.

"Then lets get our rest. That way we can get a head start in the morning to one of these castles." said Lobomon.

Lobomon and Agunimon de-digivolved back to their human forms and stretched. They walked back to the campsite and prepared what was going to be their beds. Takuya and Kouji slept of the other side of the site from Heaven and Kimi, who slept near the trees with their digimon next to them.

Morning came around as Kimi was the first to wake up, as she got up she noticed Heaven sleeping lightly with Labramon, Takuya and Kouji lightly snoring in their sleep. Lunamon woke up and yawned as she noticed Kimi stretching.

"Mornin' Lunamon. Sleep well?" asked Kimi.

"Yes I did. How about you Kimi-chan?" asked Lunamon.

"So-so I guess. First time with camping like this ever since several years ago." said Kimi.

Heaven opened her eyes a little and yawned, as she sat up and stretched, with Labramon yawning. The two girls looked at Takuya and Kouji and laughed a little. Kimi picked up the digi-egg and held it in her arms, as Heaven tries to wake up the boys.

"Hey! Wake up you two!" yelled Heaven.

"I think they are heavy sleepers." said Kimi.

"Should I wake them up Heaven-sama?" asked Labramon.

"Naw, lets have fun with them." said Heaven.

"What kind of fun?" asked Kimi.

"Well is there like a river or something near by?" asked Heaven.

"Yeah not too far from here. Go where me and Takuya came from when we got wood." said Kimi.

"Right!" said Heaven.

Heaven left off and grabbed one of the baskets and went towards the river. Labramon thought about what Heaven's plan was then sighed, going back to the bed and laying down. Kimi sat down on a rock, while also rubbing the digi-egg softly. Lunamon sat against the rock and closed her eyes, as Heaven came back with the basket filled with water. She stood behind Takuya and Kouji, then poured the water on their faces. They shot up and shook off the water, with both Kimi and Heaven laughing.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Takuya.

"What was that for?!" yelled Kouji.

"Oh it's just your wake up call. Now get up, we gotta get heading out." said Kimi.

Both of them mumbled as they got up and shook off the extra water, then they all walked off more into the forest. Heaven led the way with Labramon at her side, then behind was Takuya, Kimi, Lunamon, and Kouji. They soon walked out of the forest and into a grassy field. They stopped and looked around, then finally sitting down.

"Well this is great. All I can see is grass and more grass, no village or castle!" said Heaven.

"Do you have any idea where these castles could be Lunamon?" asked Kimi.

"Well these castles are in the same area of the Digital World. From what I remember, they are in the northern part of the Digital World, and near the Autumn Leaf Fair. But not near the Rose Morning Star." said Lunamon.

"So basically we are pretty far away from that. Because Toucanmon Paradise is near the Autumn Leaf Fair, and the only way to get there was by swimming, flying or taking an underground Trailmon from the Forest Terminal." said Takuya.

"I wish I could fly there but I can't carry everyone." said Kimi.

"And Labramon can't carry people when he turns into Cerberumon X." said Heaven.

"Then leave it to me!" said Takuya.

He got out his D-tector and had spirit evolved into his fusion form, Aldamon. Heaven and Kimi looked up at him and was surprised. They all climbed onto his back as he flew towards the Autumn Leaf Fair. Labramon and Lunamon laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

"I can't believe you are really going to take care of this digi-egg. What if it turns out to be an evil digimon?" asked Heaven.

"There is a chance that it won't be evil. When digimon revert back to their digi-egg form, they lose memory of what has happened to them before. So this digimon probably wouldn't know what side it'll be on." said Kimi.

"It could become a virus type digimon. And what are you going to do about that?" asked Kouji.

"Baby digimon are born as Data or Vaccine, when it evolves, thats when it changes. I can't guarantee that it'll be a Vaccine or Data, but I can hope for the best." said Kimi.

"You sure are stubborn." said Aldamon.

"Oh be quiet." said Kimi.

"I swear you two are a couple. You guys look like it, and now you act like it." said Heaven.

"Ha ha very funny." said Kimi.

"When do you think that egg is going to hatch?" asked Kouji.

"Who knows. Hopefully soon before we get to the castle. That way, we could send it on its way." said Heaven.

"You can't abandon a baby digimon!" said Aldamon.

"The Village of Beginnings is too far away from here to drop it off." said Kimi.

"Well then just hope that the digimon will partner up with one of these two." said Heaven.

"We get a partner digimon?" asked Kouji.

"Ophanimon never said anything about us getting one." said Aldamon.

"Ophanimon never said anything about you not getting one." said Heaven.

"She's got you cornered." said Kimi with a laugh.

They flew over the ocean and had landed on an island for a break. Takuya laid down on the sand and sighed a bit, with Heaven and Kouji still going over the digi-egg business. Kimi sat down next to Takuya and looked out at the ocean.

"We should keep going Kimi-chan." said Lunamon.

"Takuya needs a break Lunamon, he's not a machine." said Kimi.

"That must be Toucanmon Paradise over there. Lets get some food." said Heaven.

"Unless you have Digi-dollars or something. They don't accept human money." said Labramon.

"I have a plan. It'll be perfect." said Kimi.

Kimi gave the digi-egg to Lunamon as she and Heaven ran off towards the hut, with Takuya, Kouji, Labramon and Lunamon following behind them. The Toucanmon looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome to Toucanmon Paradise! A gourmet meal will only cost you one hundred Digi-dollars!" said one of the Toucanmon.

"How about we take you on a date as soon as the evil in the digital world is destroyed?" asked Kimi.

She gives them a kiss on their beaks as they blush and flap their wings, with Takuya angered in the background with him also blushing.

"O-of course! A free meal for everyone for dates!" said another Toucanmon.

They all sat down at the table as the food was served to them, with everyone chowing down. Kouji and Kimi eat politely as Heaven and Takuya gobbled the food down they were starving. They all sat back with full stomachs and smiled.

"Thank you so much for the food." said Kouji.

"Don't forget the dates!" said the Toucanmon.

"We won't, take care!" said Heaven.

"Good luck Takuya and Kouji!" said one Toucanmon.

"Don't steal our girls!" said another Toucanmon.

They walked out of the hut with Kimi smiling and having her arms behind her head. Heaven looked at her and grinned, also starting to laugh.

"We're not gonna go on dates with them, right?" said Heaven.

"Not in a million years! They could pay me ten million digi-dollars and it'd still be a no." said Kimi with a laugh.

"That's lying isn't it Kimi-chan?" asked Lunamon.

"Like they will even remember. Soon another babe digimon comes around and they'll forget." said Heaven.

"That's deceiving Heaven-sama." said Labramon.

"Shit happens." said Heaven.

* * *

**The mysterious dissolving Digi-egg leaves these guys baffling, as they scandaled their way to get food, they are on the way to one of the Castles. What will be next for them?  
**


	15. Black and Gold Armor

**Chapter 13  


* * *

**

Lunamon handed Kimi the digi-egg as they walked along the beach's edge to the far end of the island. Takuya and Kouji walked behind Kimi and Heaven, as they looked each other with only giving off a shrug. Kimi had stopped suddenly and looked at the ocean, then back at Lunamon. Heaven stopped and looked at Kimi, with a questioned look on her face.

"Whats up? Something wrong?" asked Heaven.

"We're on a beach. Lets take a break and go swimming!" said Kimi.

"But Kimi-chan.. You don't even have a swimsuit.." said Lunamon.

"That's right. We didn't bring bikinis." said Kimi.

"Why should we go swimming now? We need to head off to the castles to figure out what's going on." said Kouji.

"Talk about being determined." said Heaven.

"Well we do have a mission here. Kouji does have a point." said Takuya.

"But we can't be energy, sleep, food, and water deprived when we get there! We need rest and relaxation every once in awhile." said Kimi.

"Kimi-chan. Please don't argue. The last thing we need is a fight." said Lunamon.

"She's right Heaven-sama. We should just continue on our path then when the time is right, we take a vacation or a break." said Labramon.

Both Kimi and Heaven fold their arms and looked the other way, but Heaven notices a dark aura coming from over the island. Kimi looks at it and then looks back at the ground, then handing the digi-egg to Lunamon.

"What do you think that is?" asked Kouji.

"Dark Magic, or some kind of Dark energy. I believe it's from one of the castles we seek." said Labramon.

"So that means we are getting close." said Heaven.

"Correct. But, it's almost as if they are trying to lead us towards them. They are planning something." said Labramon.

"Well it's either we sit here and watch as the world dies out, or we go to the castle and attack us from there." said Kimi.

"The aura doesn't feel very strong to tell the truth. Its from a digimon, but it's not strong enough to defeat this digimon terrorizing the Digital World." said Lunamon.

"So you're saying that aura is from a dark digimon?" asked Takuya.

"It's quite possible. We won't know until we find out." said Lunamon.

"Then lets find out! With the six of us together, we probably can take down what's over there." said Kimi.

"Yeah! Let's take down that digimon!" said Heaven.

They all nodded as the humans took out their D-tectors, as data appeared around their hands.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Gatmon!"

"Midnightmon!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

Labramon and Lunamon hopped onto Midnightmon's shoulder, as they took off towards the aura located in the forest. Gatmon ran through the trees with Midnightmon taking the air, and Agunimon with Lobomon jumping through the trees. They finally stopped at a dead end, as the cliff seemed too high up to jump.

"Well this is a predicament." said Labramon.

"I wonder how we're gonna get up there." said Lobomon.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." said Midnightmon.

She pointed her staff towards them as it glowed a faint dark blue, as they began to float in the air. They flew up to the top of the cliff, as Midnightmon set them down on the ground. Gatmon gave a thumbs up and continued on running towards the dark aura. Soon they had approached a lake in the middle of the island, and looked around.

"I could sworn that the dark aura came from here." said Agunimon.

"The digimon is nearby." said Lunamon.

They stood is silence and looked around in the trees and across the lake, as Lobomon spotted a little dark aura coming from the trees.

"Found you!" said Lobomon.

He grabbed both his lightsabers and dashed into the trees, as they hear clashing from where Lobomon ran into. Agunimon dashed in and appeared to start fighting with what ever Lobomon was fighting, as the girls stood by. A black and gold armored digimon came out from the trees with a polearm on his back, with his hands infront of him.

"Look guys I'm not here to fight!" said the digimon.

"He doesn't look like an evil digimon." said Lunamon.

"Who are you?" asked Midnightmon.

"I'm Axelmon. I was training here until I heard some people coming." said the digimon.

Agunimon and Lobomon came out and walked back towards Gatmon and Midnightmon, as Axelmon stood against the tree staring at them.

"So you came up in to figure out what was going on?" asked Axelmon.

"Yeah. Apparently we saw your dark aura and came up here thinking it was some kind of evil digimon." said Gatmon.

"Besides training, why else are you here?" asked Agunimon.

"Well it's pretty much just a quiet place for me and my partner to train." said Axelmon.

"PARTNER?!" asked Gatmon and Midnightmon.

"Yeah..." said Axelmon.

Gatmon and Midnightmon looked at Labramon and Lunamon then back at Axelmon.

"Wait.. Are those your partners?" asked Axelmon.

"Yeah they are." said Midnightmon.

"So then you guys are human, right?" asked Axelmon.

"Damn straight." said Gatmon.

"So then we are on the same boat, almost." said Axelmon.

"I can find this a relief but how can we trust you?" asked Lobomon.

"That's up to you." said Axelmon.

They gathered up into a circle and began discussing, with Midnightmon folding her arms and Gatmon having her arms behind her head.

"I think we can trust him. What other humans are around that can turn into a digimon?" asked Midnightmon.

"His partner isn't even here, how do we know if he's lying?" said Lobomon.

"He could be of some use. I'd rather be partnered up with another human that can turn into a digimon then no one at all." said Gatmon.

"Humans can be very distrusting but since the world is in danger, we may have no other choice but to join forces with him." said Labramon.

"Keno, I'm back."

They looked over to see Axelmon with another digimon. It was a greyish- blue werewolf digimon with blood red eyes, wearing Beezlemon's vest, dark grey tattered pants, and a long furry tail. He handed Axelmon a basket that seemed to have some food in it. Gatmon and Midnightmon stared at Kouji with a grin on their faces.

"Now what about him not having a partner?" said Gatmon with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." said Lobomon.

"So he's got a partner, doesn't mean he won't betray us. I mean, even look at his digimon. Doesn't look like the friendliest digimon down the street." said Agunimon.

"What ever. I guess we never really said our names then. I'm Midnightmon, that's Gatmon, and you already met Agunimon and Lobomon. And our partners are Lunamon and Labramon." said Midnightmon.

"So I guess then we don't need to worry about you." said Lunamon.

"You'll have to cause he can't even take of himself." said the digimon.

"Hey! Watch it Raidermon!" said Axelmon.

"Err.. I don't get the feeling they have a great relationship with each other." said Gatmon.

Axelmon de-digivolved, revealing a tall Jamaican male with short dark brown dreadlocks with green eyes; black turtleneck with a tan vest, black baggy pants, two belts containing tools, his digivice, and more, black and tan shoes with red laces, and a necklace that showed two hands holding each other.

"He's... older then us.." said Agunimon.

"Hey! That means I'm in charge of you guys then!"

"In your damn dreams." said Gatmon.

"You know it. By the way, the names Keno. Nice to meet ya."

Midnightmon, Gatmon, Agunimon, and Lobomon de-digivolved and put their D-tectors away, as Kimi stepped forward. She held out her hand and smiled, and Lunamon came next to her.

"Well then I'm Kimi, that's Heaven, Takuya, and Kouji. Are you from America?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah, same for you guys?" asked Keno.

"Well just the girls. We're from Japan." said Takuya.

"Heaven-sama... I don't get a very good feeling about his partner." said Labramon.

"About Raidermon? He's just cold that way, he doesn't mean any harm." said Keno.

"Until you get on my bad side. That specifically goes to you four legs." said Raidermon.

Labramon started growling as Raidermon had a smile upon his face as he folded his arms. Kimi sighed and looked down at Lunamon.

"Already the newcomer's digimon has made rivals upon us." said Kimi.

"How misfortunate." said Lunamon.

"So I guess then you are a part of the team. Know anything about this evil digimon destroying other digimon?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah, heard about it not too long from a Royal Knight. They couldn't do anything against it so I decided to get some information about it. Gran Dracmon. I heard that it's him destroying the other digimon, but his whereabouts are unknown." said Keno.

"I'm guessing the Castles. Since no one ever bothers to go there, then that might be his headout." said Lunamon.

"I don't think so. If the Castles are so known and obvious then some digimon would of at least gone there to fight it. Or destroy it." said Keno.

"Well we don't know where else this Gran Dracmon could be, so we may as well head over to those castles and figure out a plan to defeat this evil digimon." said Takuya.

"So then I guess we get stronger to defeat this guy, then go home?" asked Heaven.

"If you take the easy road in thought, then yes." said Kouji.

"Alright! Let's get going!" said Heaven.

"You always go the simple way, don't ya sis..." said Kimi.

"Simplicity is nice Heaven-sama, but Takuya is right. We need to come up with a plan on how to take down this evil digimon. He won't be a walk through the park, you know." said Labramon.

"Hm. That reminds me. Lately, have you defeated digimon where when they return to their digi-egg form, they egg dissolves?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah. Not too long ago we defeated a digimon and took it's fractal code, but the egg just dissolved then return to the Tree of Beginnings." said Keno.

"Then this is the work of Gran Dracmon." said Kouji.

They all stood and folded their arms, trying to come up with a theory of the dissolving digi-egg. Labramon and Lunamon stood by the egg that was on the ground, as it started to give a faint glow.

"Kimi-chan... The digi-eggs glowing!" said Lunamon.

"What?!" said Kimi.

She turned around and looked at the digi-egg then grabbed it, as the egg started moving, a burst of light shined from the digi-egg, blinding everyone. After a few seconds, the light had faded away, revealing a small white and orange digimon.

"It... looks like a puff ball..." said Raidermon.

"Aww! It's so cute!" said Kimi.

"Mama?"

"Dude, it thinks you are his mother." said Heaven.

"It doesn't look evil at all. I wonder what happened to it." said Takuya.

"It doesn't. Care to explain, Kouji?" said Kimi with a smirk.

"Don't get on my back, it could have been evil." said Kouji.

"That's a Pafumon! From what I know of, they are completely airborne, as they ride the wind. Its almost like the Poyomon. Though I believe they are rare to see.." said Lunamon.

"Well, then count ourselves lucky. Wanna be with us, Pafumon?" asked Kimi.

"Kay!" said Pafumon.

Pafumon jumped on top of Kimi's head and smiled, as Heaven started to laugh. Kimi laughed along with her as Kouji and Takuya just gave a shrug.

"We probably should spend the night here. Its getting late." said Keno.

"What, too afraid of traveling in the dark Keno?" said Raidermon.

"Shut it Raidermon." said Keno.

"I don't think they are very good friends." said Takuya.

"Rivalry is bad enough with others, but with your own digimon partner is insane." said Kouji.

"Humans..." said Lunamon.

"On that note I agree with you Lunamon." said Labramon.

* * *

**So they meet up with this new person who happens to be able to spirit evolve, and he has his own partner! But will the new born Pafumon hold them back from fighting or will it be their lifeline? Who is this Gran Dracmon, and what are his plans? **


	16. Newcomer Partners

**Chapter 14  


* * *

**

"Hey, shouldn't you two have partners?" asked Keno.

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other, then back at the others with only giving them a shrug.

"We have no idea if we need a partner or not." said Takuya.

"Ophanimon would of at least told us by now." said Kouji.

"I still think you guys need partners of something. Look at us, we all can turn into digimon, and you two are the only ones without partners." said Kimi.

"Isn't it a little cliché Kimi? It's just pure coincidence that Keno has a partner, you two haven't completely mastered your spirits, while these guys have. They may not need partners." said Labramon.

"Whatever about this logic stuff. I think in a way it fits. We all have something in common I guess." said Heaven.

"Which reminds me. You can spirit evolve right?" asked Kimi.

"Yup." said Keno.

"With what spirit?" asked Kouji.

"Spirit of Chaos." said Keno.

"At least it's not like the normal spirit." said Takuya.

"I guess that explains the symbol that was on your armor." said Heaven.

"Well what about you guys? What spirits do you have?" asked Keno.

"I have the Spirit of Flame." said Takuya.

"Spirit of Light." said Kouji.

"I got the Spirit of Broken Hearts." said Heaven.

"And I have the Spirit of the Universe." said Kimi.

"Hm, quite interesting." said Keno.

"Uhh... Kimi... why is Pafumon shaking?" asked Takuya.

"Huh? Pafumon, what's wrong?" asked Kimi.

"It's a digimon! A digimon is coming!" said Labramon.

"At least you catch on fast four legs." said Raidermon.

"Can it werewolf or I'll tear that vest off like it's my dinner." said Labramon with a growl.

"I'd like to see you try." said Raidermon.

"Quiet you two. We don't need a fight when a digimon is nearby." said Kouji.

An orange and golden claw appeared from the forest, as another came out, a head of a dinosaur also revealed itself. It came out fully to be a dragon type with tons blades that was located on it's back. Labramon and Lunamon jumped out infront of the humans and got into a fighting stance. The dinosaur digimon looked at them, then towards Raidermon and growled.

"You! How dare you side with Humans!" said the digimon.

"Me? Siding with them? I'm kinda in the middle." said Raidermon.

"Heaven-sama... That digimon is Spinomon. He's Mega level." said Labramon.

"Mega level..." said Kimi.

"How are we going to take down a Mega level?" asked Heaven.

"I guess this guy wants to be my punching bag." said Raidermon.

"Sonic Slash Rain!" yelled Spinomon.

The blades from it's back fired onto Raidermon and the humans, as Kimi, Heaven, Labramon and Lunamon fled into the bushes, and Takuya, Kouji, and Keno jumped out of the way. Raidermon's fists glowed with a white aura and had punched the blades away. Spinomon stepped back a bit in shock, but recovered by firing more blades. He dodged them and began rapidly punching Spinomon in the face and neck. Raidermon jumped back and started attacks the sides of the dinosaur digimon.

"Blue Prominence!" said Spinomon.

Blue fire was blasted from his mouth towards Raidermon, as he dodged and moved side to side away from the attack.

"Well... I guess this may be the reason why he treasures that vest soo much..." said Kimi.

"What do you mean?" asked Heaven.

"That vest looks exactly like what a Beelzemon wears. Since Beelzemon is a Mega leveled, he probably defeated one and keeps the vest as a trophy or treasure." said Kimi.

"Makes since to why he seems to keep people from touching it." said Labramon.

"Kimi-chan... I sense more digimon coming.." said Lunamon.

"What?!" said Kimi.

"It doesn't feel strong though." said Lunamon.

"You'll leave these Guardians alone!"

"We'll protect them with our might!"

Everyone looked up to see two digimon jump from the trees and punching the top of Spinomon's head, as the dinosaur digimon fell flat on the ground. The two digimon landed between Spinomon and Raidermon, with them cracking their knuckles. One digimon was red with flames coming from it's tail and head, as the other one was blue with a red headband and red and black boxing gloves. Spinomon lifted it's head from the ground and fired another blast, as they dodged it by jumping up in the air.

"Coro Knuckle!"

"Gao Rush!"

Both landed another attack on the digimon's head, as they landed on the ground, Spinomon's fractal code appeared. They turned towards Raidermon and pointed towards them.

"This seemed to be your fight, you can take the fractal code."

"Whatever." said Raidermon.

Raidermon walked up to Spinomon and took in the fractal code, as Spinomon's digi-egg appeared, but dissolved right away. Everyone came out to the opening and looked at the two new digimon. Lunamon ran over to the red digimon and shook hands with him.

"It's so great to see you, Coronamon!" said Lunamon.

"Same for you, Lunamon!"

"Errr... this is probably a nice reunion, but uh, who are you?" asked Takuya.

"My apologies. I am Gaomon."

"And I'm Coronamon, at your service."

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other then back at the digimon, as they gave a puzzled look. Kimi folded her arms, then finally sparked up.

"They're your partners!" said Kimi.

"Wha?" said Takuya.

"That makes sense! They wouldn't have come unless they were your partners! Or picking a fight with that Mega." said Heaven.

"We were right in the first place!" said Kimi.

"The girls are correct. We are indeed your partners in the order of Lady Ophanimon!" said Coronamon.

"So then I guess you're my partner, right Gaomon?" asked Kouji.

"Yes. Kouji-sama." said Gaomon.

Kouji and Heaven looked at each other then back at their digimon, giving a short laugh. A small bright light appeared infront of Takuya and Kouji, revealing a small hand held digivice. Suddenly the same bright light appeared in Heaven and Kimi's pockets, as they took out their digivices. Their digivices changed and looked exactly like Takuya and Kouji's. Heaven's was black and red, while Kimi's was black and blue. Takuya's was red and black with gold buttons, and Kouji's was blue and black with white buttons.

"Hey... why did ours change?" asked Kimi.

"Lady Ophanimon's doing. These are your digivices, known as the D-3." said Gaomon.

"Still. We had the other ones and now it's changed!" said Heaven.

"It's probably due to how efficient they are. These have been updated by the best builders of the Digital World." said Coronamon.

"If you ask me, now that these guys are here, there will be more mouths to be. How pathetic." said Raidermon.

"Well then we just won't feed you! How about that, Mister I think I'm the god damn best because I have a dumb ass vest!" yelled Heaven.

"Watch your mouth or else it'll be torn off." said Raidermon.

"You two fight like children..." said Lunamon.

"It's interesting how life takes you places, right Pafumon?" asked Kimi.

"Pafu!" said Pafumon.

"What I really think is that we should make a fire and get some food. We need to rest and get some shut eye before we head off towards the castles." said Takuya.

"Don't worry about the fire Takuya! I'll handle that." said Coronamon.

"Well then me, Labramon and Gaomon can get the firewood." said Lunamon.

"I guess that leaves us with the food." said Kouji.

"Alright, lets go!" said Heaven.

Everyone left off to fulfill a task, as the digimon came back with firewood, Coronamon started the fire. Kimi and Heaven climbed up the trees and grabbed some meat apples. Takuya, Kouji and Keno went off and got some fruits and vegetables that were in the forest, and brought them back in baskets towards the camp. Heaven and Kimi followed along with the meat apples and began jabbing sticks through them. Raidermon had sat in the tree and watched everyone work as the digimon took a break. Everyone sat down around the fire as the meat apples roasted by the fire.

"So how do you and Coronamon know each other, Lunamon?" asked Kimi.

"It was awhile back. We were great friends and born the same day at the Tree of Beginnings. We trained and did stuff together while we were with Ophanimon, that's how we became friends." said Lunamon.

"We were even told we would be partnered up with humans that knew each other." said Coronamon.

"I think that's fate saying you and Takuya need to go out." said Heaven.

"Heh heh.." said Takuya as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that kinda goes the same for you Heaven. Both you and Kouji's partners call you respected names." said Kimi.

"Life's cruel that way, isn't it?" asked Heaven with a slight laugh.

"Hey. Keno. So, when did you come to the Digital World?" asked Takuya.

"Well it's not my first time. I've visited the Digital World a lot. But for now, not too long ago. About the time the Celestial Angels were attacked." said Keno.

"You know of any other humans that are here?" asked Kimi.

"None so far." said Keno.

Kimi grabbed a stick that had a meat apple and put it infront of Pafumon that was on her lap, as Pafumon ate happily, Heaven watched closely.

"Ya know. You are like a mother, Kimi." said Heaven.

"Yeah, normally some teens wouldn't know what to do with a baby." said Kouji.

"I guess I could say I have experience, but I would be lying. I babysat a lot, so I'm used to looking after kids." said Kimi.

"I'm even surprised it thinks it is your mother. You two really don't look alike." said Keno.

"Isn't it true that most babies think the first person it sees when it is born, it's mother or something?" said Lunamon.

"That's true in some cases. It might think it's your mother or caretaker." said Labramon.

"Already in the digital world and we have to babysit." said Kouji.

"Actually... before it seemed I had to babsit. I am older then the three of you. But since Keno's here, that's not my responsibility anymore." said Heaven.

"Clever as always sis." said Kimi.

"You guys aren't sisters, right?" asked Keno.

"Yeah, but we believe we were separated at birth since we area alike." said Kimi.

"Interesting..." said Keno.

Everyone began eating the meat apples and the other food for a little bit, as they voted to choose who ever would stay up and kept watch. It ended up as Keno, with everyone else falling asleep near the fire. Raidermon also stayed up but didn't leave the tree he was in. Keno poked the fire until it went out by the night breeze blowing it out. Morning came as Kimi and Heaven were once again the first ones to wake up, following Takuya and Kouji.

* * *

**The justice bringing Coronamon and Gaomon joined the team, as the filled the missing spots of partners. The mystery of the dissolving digi-egg still puzzles the group, as they get up to go off towards the castles.**


	17. Summoned Evolution

**Chapter 15  


* * *

**

Heaven got up and stretched while everyone just stood up and walked over to the lake. Lunamon and Pafumon were playing with each other as Labramon was laying down next to a rock, and Coronamon and Gaomon watching the others. Keno looked up at the tree that Raidermon was in, but he was no where to be seen.

"Looks like Raidermon went off on his own again..." said Keno.

"What? God dammit. He's the one holding us back." said Heaven.

"He's not! He just prefers to do things on his own." said Keno.

"Then you shouldn't even be partnered up with him if you guys don't even stick together!" yelled Heaven.

"It's not like he's going to be our damn downfall! What's your problem?!" growled Keno.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Keno and Heaven arguing. Labramon stood back and watched, and Pafumon jumped into Kimi's arms. Takuya and Kouji sighed and scratched theirs heads, with Lunamon, Gaomon, and Coronamon giving each other a shrug. Kimi walked up between the two and separated them.

"Guys! Arguing is not gonna help us find Raidermon, or get to the castles any faster. We're just gonna have to go on ahead towards the Autumn Leaf Fair trade. Hopefully he'll catch up to us." said Kimi.

"But..." said Keno.

"No butts. If you want to help us then you'll follow along with us, if you don't, leave now." said Kimi.

"Fine, let's just go." said Keno.

"One question. Am I gonna carry ALL of you guys?" asked Takuya.

"I suppose so unless there's another person that is big enough and can fly us out of this island." said Lunamon.

"You turn into a digimon Takuya?" asked Coronamon.

"Yeah, all of us do. That's why we're grouped together." said Takuya.

"I think that's the most intelligent thing he's said so far, don't ya think Heaven?" asked Kimi with a laugh.

"Haha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." said Takuya.

"You'll have to deal with this as much as we have to. Kimi and Takuya fight like an old married couple." said Lunamon.

"Almost the same for Heaven-sama and Kouji. I do believe they have something for each other." said Labramon.

"That's... kinda interesting..." said Coronamon with a sweatdrop.

"Humans are one of a kind." said Gaomon.

"Hey wait. Coronamon and Gaomon. What do you guys digivolve to?" asked Keno.

"We're not sure. We haven't really digivolved to our Champion form and all." said Gaomon.

"So then give it a shot! It wouldn't hurt I guess." said Heaven.

"Okay!" said Coronamon.

Takuya and Kouji got their D3's out, with Coronamon and Gaomon getting into their fighting stance. They stayed focus for a few minutes but everyone's face had a sweatdrop visible. Coronamon and Gaomon looked back at their partners with a concerned expression. The two boys looked at each other, then to the digimon, then towards the girls.

"Um... I think that they won't be able to digivolve unless we're in danger or something." said Kimi.

"That can't be right. They should digivolve when they want to." said Heaven.

"Well lets just figure this out on the way to the Autumn Leaf Fair trade." said Kouji.

Takuya took out his D-tector and had spirit evolved into Aldamon, with everyone on his back, he fly off towards the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade. Keno looked closely at the D3 from Kimi as Kouji and Heaven examined theirs. The digimon sat together and watched their partners, then sometimes looking back at each other. Pafumon slept on Kimi's lap as she watched the sky and the ground as they flew along.

"It seems though until you are pretty connected with your partners, I don't think you are willingly able to have your digimon digivolve." said Keno.

"Damn. That's not gonna be good for our case if we ever get attacked." said Kouji.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!" said Kimi.

"Pfft. You actually think some digimon would dare to attack us? Especially when Takuya is this big?" asked Heaven.

"I find that an insult!" said Aldamon.

"Shut up." said Heaven.

"So, they fight like this all the time?" asked Coronamon.

"Ever since they met." said Lunamon.

Suddenly, as they started to approach the beach of the other island, a cold beam attacked one of Aldamon's wings, which sent everyone falling down into water. A large wave picked up and pushed them onto the beach, as a large scaly tail was wrapped around Aldamon and brought him down under water. Everyone got up and looked around to see where Aldamon went and who attacked them.

"You don't think... a digimon dragged him down in the water..." said Labramon.

"That would suck for his case." said Keno.

Aldamon flew up from the water with bruises and damaged armor, as a large sea monster digimon appeared where Aldamon came from. The digimon looked at everyone and fired a chilling blast where they were, just barely dodging. Aldamon flew in and tried to attack the digimon, but it sent a shock wave at him. He was blasted onto the beach and de-digivolved back to his human self.

"Alright that tears it. My turn." said Heaven as she cracked her knuckles.

"I wouldn't do that Heaven-sama." said Labramon.

"Why not?" said Heaven.

"We're at a disadvantage. I don't think any of us have a great time going for a swim with Mega Seadramon." said Labramon.

"I thought Mega Seadramon were nice digimon. Since when did they change their ways?" asked Lunamon.

"Possibly due to Gran Dracmon attacking and using Digimon." said Kouji.

Kimi went over to Takuya and helped him to his feet, as Kouji and Heaven looked at each other and got their D-tectors out. The digimon went in front of them and put their arms out.

"We'll do the fighting. You guys get out of here." said Gaomon.

"You can't defeat this guy without digivolving!" said Keno.

"Yeah, we'll take care of this guy!" said Heaven.

"Let us fight! It doesn't even look like Takuya can fight now!" said Labramon.

The digimon turned around and faced towards Mega Seadramon. Coronamon and Gaomon leaped out first towards Mega Seadramon and attempted to punch it out, but the digimon struck a lightning attack at them, sending Gaomon in the water and Coronamon against a tree.

"Retri bark!" yelled Labramon.

Labramon unleashed a loud sonic wave from its mouth, but Mega Seadramon sent a large wave at Labramon, pushing him back.

"Tear shoot!" yelled Lunamon.

Lunamon sent a crescent shaped blast from her hands at Mega Seadramon, but it had no effect on him. The digimon grouped back together and got into a fighting stance, with only Mega Seadramon giving a short laugh.

"Mega Ice Blast!" yelled Mega Seadramon.

"Platina Fist!"

A digimon had appeared and knocked the attack down, and was sent to the side. He cracked his knuckles, and looked back at Keno.

"Dammit what is with you and getting up then leaving?" yelled the digimon.

"That's Raidermon..." said Heaven.

"You're new opponent is me. These weaklings aren't even worth it." said Raidermon.

"Lightning Javelin!" yelled Mega Seadramon.

Raidermon jumped out of the way but the lightning attacked ended up hurting and blasting the other digimon. They skidded back several feet with their fractal code showing. Mega Seadramon smiled and began to attack Raidermon, as everyone got up with shock.

"Coronamon!"

"Gaomon!"

"Labramon!"

"Lunamon!"

The digivices that Takuya, Kouji, Heaven, and Kimi had began to glow, as they took it the screen read evolution. A bright light consumed the four digimon as they could hear the fractal code inside of it. As the light disappeared, four digimon stood tall facing towards Mega Seadramon.

"They digivolved.." said Takuya.

"It's Lekismon and Dobermon X!" said Kimi.

"But Coronamon and Gaomon digivolved too..." said Kouji.

"They're Firamon and Gaogamon." said Keno.

"Wha?" asked Heaven.

"Firamon and Gaogamon." said Keno.

"Firamon's got wings.." said Kimi.

"And Gaogamon's got claws coming from his back..." said Heaven.

"Take this guy out Firamon!" said Takuya.

"Yeah, show this guy what you're made of Gaogamon!" said Kouji.

"Right!" said Firamon and Gaogamon.

"Tear Arrow!" said Lekismon.

"Black Laser!" said Dobermon X.

Lekismon jumped up in the air and shot out ice arrows from the stickups on her back, while Dobermon X fired a black beam towards Mega Seadramon. Both attacked landed on it's face, but he only flinched.

"Nice tr-!" said Mega Seadramon.

"Flame Dive!" yelled Firamon

"Dash Double Claw!" yelled Gaogamon.

Gaogamon jumped up and clawed at Mega Seadramon then jumping out of the way. Firamon flew up in the air, while catching on fire, he dives down and clashes with Mega Seadramon. The digimon fell back into the water as Firamon jumped back onto the beach. Mega Seadramon surfaced up to the water after several minutes, with the digimon showing a smirk, and Raidermon punching his hand.

"Howling Knuckle!" yelled Raidermon.

He jumped with his fist glowing a white aura, as he landed the punch on Mega Seadramon, the fractal code appeared. Raidermon took in the fractal code, afterwards he spotted the digi-egg not only dissolve, but a piece of metal was in its place. He grabbed the metal and came back towards the others, showing them the metal.

"It's all black and red... like vein like..." said Kimi.

"I believe it's the cause of innocent digimon turning evil." said Raidermon.

"That's terrible." said Heaven.

"Well at least know we know what this Gran Dracmon is using." said Kouji.

"We should get going Kouji-sama." said Gaogamon.

"Right." said Kouji.

"Well now. Looks like you got some guys going you four legs." said Raidermon with a smirk.

"It seems like you wanna start a fight." said Dobermon X.

Lekismon looked at Kimi and sighed, with Firamon and Gaogamon ignoring the comment.

"It makes me wonder why he picks on them." said Lekismon.

"Tell me about it..." said Kimi.

"We probably should get going. We'll never get to the castles if we stand here." said Dobermon X.

"But Takuya can't fly us to the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade. He's hurt from that attack from Mega Seadramon." said Kimi.

"Awww. Someone cares." said Heaven.

"You have no proof." said Kimi.

"Whatever. So how are we going to get there?" asked Heaven.

"We'll take you guys." said Firamon.

"Then we'll head off our own way." said Keno.

"What? Why?" asked Kouji.

"We have our own things to do. Hopefully, we'll catch up with you guys one day." said Keno.

"But.." said Takuya.

"See ya later." said Keno.

Keno and Raidermon walked off into the forest, with leaving everyone else confused and questioned. Heaven sighed and lifted her arms and put them behind her head, while walking over to Dobermon X and climbing on his back. Takuya got onto Firamon's back while Kouji got onto Gaogamon's back. Kimi and Lekismon looked at each other and laughed a little with everyone looking at them and tilting their heads.

"I guess I'm stuck with flying again." said Kimi.

"I'm afraid so Kimi-chan." said Lekismon.

"Wait. You can ride with me and Firamon." said Takuya.

Heaven looked at Kimi and began laughing as she saw her blush, Kouji sighed and he and Gaogamon went up next to Heaven and Dobermon X.

"You gotta find a digimon to ride besides riding with one of us!" said Heaven with a laugh.

"It's no problem with me." said Takuya with a smile.

"Alright then. Ready you two?" asked Kimi.

"You bet!" said Lekismon.

"Pafu!" said Pafumon.

Lekismon de-digivolved back into Lunamon, as Takuya lent a hand to get Kimi up on Firamon's back. Lunamon and Pafumon sat infront of Kimi as they took off into the forest. The lightly thick forest had small villages of baby digimon as they passed through, until they reached what seemed to be an river that was divided to two separate rivers. They stopped at the edge of the land and thought through with what route should be taken.

"I say the left/right." said Heaven and Takuya.

"I think we should go the right!" said Heaven.

"I say we should go to the left!" said Takuya.

"I say you two deal it out with rock paper scissors.." said Kouji.

"Good idea. Try it out you two." said Kimi.

"Alright then... Rock, paper, scissors...!" said Heaven and Takuya.

They bashed they hands, as Takuya made out a Rock with Heaven only having Scissors. Heaven growled and turned around with her arms folded.

"Ha! Yeah! We go to the left." said Takuya.

"We should get going then. It's already noon." said Dobermon X.

They dashed off following the river's current as the temperature got colder. The current got stronger the more they followed it, until the land made a dead end. They looked at the water and back at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Alright genius, what now?" asked Heaven.

"Well we came through here on a raft, I don't think you guys can swim in the current..." said Takuya.

"How are we going to get there..." said Kouji.

"There doesn't seem to be anything we can use to get there." said Firamon.  


* * *

**With Keno and Raidermon gone on their own way, will everyone be able to make it to the Autumn Leaf Fair trade? **


	18. Jessie: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 16  


* * *

**

"This is a predicament, wouldn't you say so Heaven-sama?" asked Dobermon X.

"Not so much actually." said Kimi.

She jumped down off of Firamon and put her hand in the water, as she didn't flinch or back away at the touch of it. She stood up and faced towards the forest. Everyone looked at with a questioned look and looked back at the forest.

"The water is not so cold. It's possible to float on something downstream. That, or find a digimon that can make a frozen block of ice to float down on." said Kimi.

"Well none of us are ice makers." said Kouji.

"It's lucky for you that I do. Just step aside." said Kimi.

Kimi grabbed her D-tector and had beast spirit evolved, into a blue wolf with black and navy blue digizoid armor that covered her entire body besides the mouth. She had sharp digizoid navy blue quills come from her armor, with her claws colored silver.

"She, beast spirit evolved..." said Takuya.

"She looks like a freaking Metal Garurumon." said Heaven.

"Ice Blaster!"

A large black, silver, and red cannon revealed from the armor on her back, as the opening started to glow an ice blue aura. She fired the cannon at the water, as an iceberg formed near the shore. They all jumped onto the iceberg before it floated downstream, with Pafumon jumping up and down on her back. Everyone stared at her as she had a sweatdrop appear on her face.

"So, you're actually a beast now. Is it hard to control?" asked Heaven.

"Not at all. Actually it's pretty easy."

"That wasn't for us. Weird." said Kouji.

"So then, what's your name that goes by for the beast spirit?" asked Takuya.

"Uversalmon."

"Not too shabby. You're still stuck with running or flying." said Heaven.

Uversalmon de-digivolved back to her human self, with just sitting there on the ice. She shivered and stood up, with Lunamon and Pafumon standing on the ice with her. Heaven laughed a little and pointed towards Takuya.

"Better warm up or you'll be frozen." said Heaven.

"Um... Right..." said Kimi.

She hopped back onto Firamon's back with having her body close up to Takuya's, both blushed brightly with Heaven laughing loudly. Kouji smiled along with Gaogamon, Firamon, Lunamon and Pafumon, and Takuya and Kimi trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"Aw come on you guys, just kiss and it's over with the whole hiding everything!" said Heaven.

"You can't force them Heaven." said Kouji.

"Hasn't stopped me before!" said Heaven with a laugh.

"Wouldn't it be better to give them space, Heaven-sama?" asked Dobermon X.

"I guess, but this is priceless." said Heaven.

"Such a couple." said Lunamon.

"We're not a couple!" said Takuya and Kimi.

They looked at each other with a bright red blush on their faces, but turning away quickly as Heaven started laughing again. The iceberg finally hit land, or snow, as they jumped off and looked around. Pafumon got excited and hopped off into the snow.

"Aw man, Pafumon!" said Kimi.

"Just leave him. He obviously wants to be on his own." said Heaven.

"No way!" said Kimi.

She jumped off Firamon and followed Pafumon, leaving everyone back. They just sighed and stood there, thinking of what to do.

"Kimi's not gonna like it if we followed her." said Heaven.

"But she'll probably get mad if we don't." said Takuya.

Pafumon continued hopping through the snow wasteland as they approached a rundown village with a castle inside of it. Kimi picked up Pafumon as they looked high up at the castle, then back down to see that no one lived in the village. They walked through the streets and looked through the windows of houses.

"Wow, it looks like this place has been abandoned for years." said Kimi.

"Paaafu." said Pafumon.

"This place gives me the creeps." said Kimi.

Kimi walked up closer to the castle that was located at the end of the village, and spotted a window. Something yellow had moved past or had hidden away from the window, with Kimi stepping back a bit.

"We're not alone here... there is someone else here.... Do you think this is one of the castles we are looking for..?" asked Kimi.

"Not anymore."

"Wha? Ahh!"

A dark digimon had attacked Kimi from the shadows and had knocked her out, with Pafumon jumping away scared, and hiding. She screamed as she got hit by the attack, with the digimon dragging her body away. Takuya and the others heard the faint scream and had run towards the village, seeing nothing that could be alive.

"This is the part where we panic, right?" asked Heaven.

"I wonder what happened. The scream was probably from Kimi." said Kouji.

"I'll get the bastard who hurts her." said Heaven as she cracked her knuckles.

"This is bad Heaven-sama." said Dobermon X.

"How come?" asked Heaven.

"It's because this, is the Castle of Fate." said Gaogamon.

"What?!" yelled Heaven and Takuya.

"I'm still amazed this place is standing. Kimi has to be here somewhere, she's probably not too far away." said Firamon.

"She HAD to chase after that furball." said Heaven.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" asked Lunamon.

They all became silent as they heard a silent cry become louder, as Pafumon hopped towards them and into Takuya's arms. He cried softly with everyone looking concerned. Takuya glared at the castle and saw something pass by the window.

"She's up there. On top of that Castle I bet." said Takuya.

"Well let's get going!" said Heaven.

She grabbed out her D-tector with only having Kouji stop her by grabbing her wrist. He glared and looked back at the Castle.

"That's not a smart idea. There are bound to be guards around the castle." said Kouji.

"So then what do we do? Just stand here and wait till they get bored of her?" asked Heaven.

"Sneak in. It's safer that way." said Kouji.

"I say we bust in and get her while we're fully charged." said Takuya with a smirk.

"Finally! Someone on my side." said Heaven.

"Man... it's like babysitting you two.." said Kouji.

Kimi sat on a full sized bed that was covered in gray sheets, with the walls of the room made out of brick. The window was crossed by chrome digizoid metal, and the door completely locked from the outside. She looked out through the window and sighed, then taking out her D-tector. The D-tector wouldn't react or function with her pressing buttons.

"Dammit all... looks like this place doesn't allow service for D-tectors..." said Kimi.

"Quiet in there!"

"Hmph." whispered Kimi.

She sighed and put her D-tector back into her pocket, with just laying back onto the bed, and closing her eyes. Images of her friends appeared in her mind, and of her family. Suddenly the door bursts open with her jumping up and getting into a fighting stance. At the door appeared a tall white male boy with blond hair, and blue eyes. He seemed to be the same age Heaven was, but had more muscles then Takuya and Kouji. A smile was seen on his face, as he walked towards Kimi. She stepped back a bit but ended up sitting on the bed. He sat on the bed next to her, but with his body facing towards the door.

"My name is Jessie. What's yours?"

"Why.. should I tell you?" asked Kimi.

"I'm not causing any harm here. I'm not going to hurt you." said Jessie.

"Right. Says the digimon that kidnapped me." said Kimi.

"Ah. I'm sorry about Sangloupmon's behaviour. He tends to act that way." said Jessie.

"But is locking me in this room nice hospitality? NO." said Kimi.

"He's just making sure you don't leave without getting to know me." said Jessie.

"Like why would I want to get to know you?" asked Kimi in an annoyed tone.

"I have all these digimon here in the castle to do what ever I want. They serve me, and could serve you." said Jessie.

"I don't want a servant digimon..." said Kimi.

"They aren't servants, they just do the fighting for me and anything else." said Jessie.

"That's a load of bul-" said Kimi.

He stopped her talking by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Kimi blushed a bright red and tried to back away, but with him only pushing forward. She was able to pull away and get off the bed before she was pinned to the bed, with a glare look on her face. He smiled and stood up, with Kimi only getting into a fighters stance.

"Hm. I like them feisty." said Jessie.

"Sorry Jessie. You're not my type. Besides, there is someone else that's taken the position. And it's not you." said Kimi.

"Well. Obviously, if I can't have you. No one will!" said Jessie.

Kimi took off past the door and down the hallway, as alarms were set off in the castle. Dozens of digimon went searching around through the castle, as Kimi slipped into a weapons room. She looked around to see possible hundreds of weapons, and shelves full of gases. Footsteps were heard outside the door as she hid behind the bookcase in the shadows. The door was busted open as Jessie stood with tons of digimon coming in. They searched throughout the whole room, but Kimi was practically invisible behind the bookcase. The digimon walked back to Jessie with him only clenching his fists.

"Damn that girl. Blow up this room. We don't need her alive." said Jessie.

"Sir! She's right there!" said Sangloupmon.

Sangloupmon pushes the bookcase aside and stepped on her with his paw. One of the blades was near her throat, as Jessie walked over with a smirk on his face. He picked her up by her shirt and hit her against the wall, while his other hand gripped her hair. She growled angrily, as he sighed and pulled on her hair more. Kimi stopped and glared at him, then towards the digimon that surrounded him.

"See these? Guilmons, Sangloupmons, Gazimons, and Kangaroomons. These also could have been yours, but. They're your downfall now." said Jessie.

"Stric-!" said Sangloupmon.

A blast appeared that broke the wall of the Weapons room, as eight beings stood where the wall used to be. As the dust cloud disappeared, there stood Aldamon, Lobomon, Gatmon, and their partners. Jessie's digimon started to attack them with everyone's attack canceling them off. The digimon stopped as Jessie stood in front while gripping Kimi's neck. Aldamon and Gatmon backed away a bit and Lobomon standing still. Jessie smirked and gripped harder, as Kimi screamed in pain and struggled to break free.

"If you want to save your friend, you will leave. Or else she dies." said Jessie.

Lobomon and Gatmon looked at each other and sighed, then back at Kimi. Aldamon growled but didn't move, with Gaomon and Coronamon thinking of a way to get her free. Lunamon and Pafumon stood back, with a worried look on their face.

"Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamon.

He fired fire balls that came from the weapons on his arms, as it frightened Jessie enough to drop Kimi to the ground. The digimon fled off with leaving only just Sangloupmon, as Lobomon rushed over to pick her up and back towards everyone else. Gatmon took out her guns and smirked, then holding it out facing towards Jessie and Sangloupmon.

"1,000 Bullets!" yelled Gatmon.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" yelled Aldamon.

Gatmon fired thousands of bullets while Aldamon threw a large ball of fire towards Sangloupmon and Jessie, as the smoke covered the area, they left off and fled the village. Just outside, Lobomon set Kimi down on the ground as they all de-digivolved. She breathed silently as everyone watched, Takuya kneeled down next to her and sighed. Heaven noticed a small wound on her leg and scratched the back of her head with a sigh. Kimi slowly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, with only a sweatdrop coming down her face.

"Uh... hi?" said Kimi.

"She's okay!" said Heaven.

"Thank god. I was worried." said Takuya.

"We all were, it's good you didn't get hurt." said Kouji.

Takuya helped her sit up while also giving her a hug, with only leaving Kimi blushing. The digimon smiled as Pafumon jumped between them and bounced happily. Heaven picked him up and stared at him, while he submitted and gave a sad look.

"You're the reason why we had to go after her!" said Heaven with a cold stare.

"Pafu..." said Pafumon.

"Oh don't be mean to him." said Kimi.

As she tried to get up, she immediately fell back down and grasped her leg with a grunt of pain. Takuya and Kouji examined her leg, as they noticed the slash wound. Heaven set Pafumon down with Lunamon and kneeled down near Kimi. Kouji sighed and stood back up, while folding his arms.

"I'm no doctor. But, I bet that pet digimon of his used a dirty trick and attacked your leg as we came in. I think that's what happened. And it's infected." said Kouji.

"Great. How are I gonna get around with an infected leg? Especially if there aren't any doctors here who knows how to heal humans!" said Kimi with a sigh.

"There's a village not too far away from here that has a doctor. He knows how to heal anything." said Lunamon.

"Yeah! At Moonscape Village. The doctor there is very dependable." said Coronamon.

"Well let's get going!" said Heaven.

Takuya, Kouji, and Heaven got out the digivices and pointed them out to their digimon. Gaomon, Coronamon, and Labramon got into position as the digivices came out.

"Coronamon/Gaomon/Labramon, shinka!"

"Firamon/Gaogamon/Dobermon X!"

Everyone hopped onto their digimon leaving Kimi, Lunamon, and Pafumon in the same situation. Kimi sat on the ground and sighed, then looking back at Lunamon. She rips off a small bit of her pants at the bottom and wraps her wound with it, then grabs her D-tector.

"You're not planning on spirit evolving, are you?" asked Heaven.

"Does it look like I have another choice?" asked Kimi.

"You'll make things worse, and that wound will definitely get worse if you work it too hard." said Kouji.

"I know what will fix this." said Takuya.

He hopped off Firamon and picked up Kimi bridal style, then placing her up on Firamon. He climbed back up and held her from behind, with Pafumon in Kimi's arms, and Lunamon in front of Kimi. She hid her blush slightly enough to see a little pink, and Pafumon smiling happily. They dashed off in silence towards the village until Kouji decided to speak.

"Who was that kid there at the castle?" asked Kouji.

"Jessie I believed. He's our age. But... I bet he's working for Gran Dracmon...." said Kimi.

"Why do you say that?" asked Heaven.

"At first it was just a guess, but after he kissed me and I rejected him, he was completely evil..." said Kimi.

"Wait. WHAT?!" said Takuya.

"He, kissed you?" said Heaven.

"I guess it was his way to shut me up from talking. I pulled away from him and told him off, and it didn't go to well after that." said Kimi.

"That... bastard..." said Takuya.

The grip that Takuya had on Kimi tightened slightly, and a sigh could be heard between them. Heaven clenched her fists and growled, as Kouji kept silent.

"That bastard is going down. He kisses at you then hurts you?! Bull shit, he's dead." said Heaven.

"But to think a human is working for Gran Dracmon..." said Kouji.

"That Jessie better not show his face around, or else he's dead meat." said Takuya.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." said Kimi.

"We must be careful, Kouji-sama." said Gaogamon.

"Right. We don't know what he's capable of." said Kouji.

"Especially how he had all those digimon working for him. Definitely not a stroll in the park." said Lunamon.

"It makes you wonder if they are able to digivolve. What do you think Heaven-sama?" asked Dobermon X.

"He's a snot nosed brat who spoiled to death and thinks he's better then us cause he has many digimon." said Heaven while folding her arms.

"The typical response from Heaven." said Kimi with a sweat drop and small laugh.

* * *

**So this Jessie kid comes up and doesn't seem to be very fond of the dynamic group here. Is he really working for Gran Dracmon?**


	19. Moonscape and Beyond

**Chapter 17  


* * *

**

They rode across the plains in silence, for seemed to be days. Silence swept between them as they journeyed to Moonscape Village. During their travel they stopped frequently for a break and continued on, until they reached, what seemed to be, a run down village. They walked into the village while still riding on the backs of their partners, and looked around as the stopped in the center of the village. Houses were destroyed, plants and trees were dead, and the ground was only rocks. Lunamon had hopped down off of Firamon, and looked around.

"Moonscape Village was known for it's beauty and the perfect scenery of the moon at night. But look at this place... it's... a disaster." stated Lunamon.

Takuya, Kouji, and Heaven jumped off their partners and looked around, as Gaogamon and Dobermon X de-digivolved back to their Rookie state.

"Firamon, would it be okay if Kimi rode on your back for the mean time?" asked Takuya.

"That's fine with me." said Firamon.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." said Kimi with a smile.

They walked through the "streets" of the village until they had heard a faint cry. They stopped and looked around, as they saw a light come from a large building. The faint cry grew louder as they walked closer to the building, as it suddenly stopped when they reached the building.

"Who goes there?"

Lunamon looked up to see a shadow at the broken window, staring down at them.

"We come from Jijimon! We need his help, our friend is injured." stated Lunamon.

"My dear Lunamon, is that you? Please come in!"

The doors of the building swung open, as they looked at each other and walked in. A small digimon with a cat hand staff walked in from the other side of the room, as he bowed to us.

"Welcome back Lunamon! We all had missed you. Are these the humans you were sent to look for?"

"Yes. This is my partner, Kimi. But, she's been injured. We could use your help." said Lunamon.

"I would be delighted to."

"Everyone, this is Jijimon. He's the senior of this village. He knows everything there is to know." said Lunamon.

"So, if you know everything, do you know about this Gran Dracmon?" asked Kouji.

"I do indeed. But first, we must heal up your friend. Come with me." stated Jijimon as he walked into the back room.

They followed him into the room as they see several digimon together in a group, and a few tables. The digimon looked at them as the jumped up in joy. One particular digimon walked over to Lunamon and gave her a handshake. The digimon had shown smiles on their faces and brought life back into the room.

"They looked so sad, but now are happy. Lunamon, you know these guys?" asked Kimi.

"Yes. I used to live here before I was sent off to find you." said Lunamon.

"Alright, lay on this table please." said Jijimon.

Kimi had hopped off Firamon and hopped on one leg over to the table, laying on with a slight grunt of pain. She relaxed as Jijimon looked her over and noticed the infected scar on her leg, where a bandage covering it seeped with blood. Jijimon turned around and nodded.

"Your friend will be fine. I'll take care of her wound. For now, rest. As your journey will be a tough one." stated Jijimon.

Takuya and the others sat by the other digimon and began to relax and gain back the energy they had. Pafumon sat and slept on Takuya's lap, while Heaven napped against the wall. Firamon had de-digivolved back to his Rookie form and sat next to Gaomon, Labramon and Lunamon. They began to discuss their plan of action, as Jijimon was curing Kimi's leg wound. He had used a sky blue colored medicine and smothered her wound with it, and walked back to Lunamon. He sat down with his staff on his lap.

"Your friend needs her rest. I suggest you stay here for the night." said Jijimon.

"Alright. Thanks." said Takuya.

"So tell us about Gran Dracmon, and how all this happened." said Kouji.

"Not too long ago, the world was in peace. The Three Celestial digimon had finally digivolved into their Mega forms, and everything was perfect. But, one dark day, a large mass of energy had awakened. Gran Dracmon. He was sealed away for eternity in the Dark Area to the southern lands. But somehow, he was released and brought destruction to our planet. The Celestial Digimon were sealed away to an unknown area, and he began his ruling. He tormented us, destroyed our villages and fellow digimon, and used us for his own fun. He would send other digimon to destroy us, and if they were killed, they were to never be reborn." said Jijimon.

"And whenever we purified a digimon, they leave this metal piece behind." said Kouji as he pulled the metal from his pocket.

Jijimon looked down at it and nodded, sighing in sadness.

"Yes, that is it. Gran Dracmon wants to create a new world, but wants to also toy with us before he does. It's no coincidence you humans came here." said Jijimon.

"Actually, if it wasn't for Heaven and Kimi, we wouldn't be here." said Takuya.

"So, these two girls are the Digimon Guardians?" asked Jijimon.

"What did you call us?" asked Heaven in an annoyed tone.

"Digimon Guardians. It is said that two humans will first arrive to the digital world to save us all, who would gain the powers and friendship of digimon." said Jijimon.

"Trippy." stated Heaven.

"That's why I left. It was the prophecy. I knew Kimi was going to come here, so I went on a search for her, in the orders of Ophanimon." said Lunamon.

"After you had left... our village was attacked by Gran Dracmon's army. Many of the warriors were killed, and their digiegg was taken away. We were forced into hiding." said Jijimon.

"That bastard... We're going to take him down, once and for all!" said Takuya.

"Your efforts are strong and bold, but at your current state, you are no match." said Jijimon.

"We'd have a better chance when Kimi gets better, and if ever, when we join back up with that Keno guy." said Heaven.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure we'd have a good chance when get back together." said Takuya.

"But, there is one thing that concerns me. Do you and Kimi have ultimate forms?" asked Kouji.

"I don't think we do. I know we have our beast spirits, but that's about it. I guess we have to earn them or something." said Heaven.

"Don't forget us too. We can fight no matter what." said Coronamon.

"We'd never let you fight alone." said Labramon.

"Thanks you guys." said Takuya.

"So, what are the means of us getting something to ea-!" said Heaven until she was interrupted by a blast.

They looked out a window and saw a dark figure shooting at the buildings. A deep evil laugh could be heard from the blast, as they watched in anger.

"Come on out humans! I know you are here!"

Heaven clenched her fists and walked straight to the door, but gets stopped by Kouji. She growls at him and folds her arms, turning away from the door.

"We can't reveal ourselves. We would put these guys in danger." said Kouji.

"But if we don't fight him, he'll find us and destroy the village." said Heaven.

"We're going to go fight. Coronamon, you stay back and protect the others." said Takuya.

"Right." said Coronamon.

"Then you and Gaomon come with us, alright Labramon?" asked Heaven.

"Yes Heaven-sama." stated Labramon.

"Fine. Let's go." said Kouji.

They ran out of the building as Coronamon, Lunamon and Pafumon stayed back. Takuya, Kouji, Heaven, Labramon, and Gaomon reached the middle of the city, as they spotted the dark figure. He walks out from the dust with a smirk on his face.

"The great Astamon has arrived, and he's here to take your lives." stated the digimon as he lifted his machine gun.

"Not so fast, you ready guys?" said Kouji.

"Yeah!" said Takuya.

Gaomon and Labramon had digivolved into their champion forms, while Takuya, Kouji and Heaven spirit evolved into their human forms. They got into a fighting position, as Astamon just laughed.

"Do you honestly think you can take me on?" said Astamon.

"He sounds like Ice Devimon from one of our fights.." said Kouji.

"Bring it on! We're not afraid of you!" said Heaven.

While the battle emerged, the digimon in the building cowered in the corners of the room while Coronamon and Lunamon kept guard. Pafumon sat by Kimi on the table, whimpering faintly. She had sat up on the table keeping her leg straight as it was healing. Blasts and explosions were everywhere, as smoke began to cover the entire village.

"You two should be fighting with the others." said Kimi.

"Takuya's orders for me." said Coronamon.

"We're partners, remember Kimi-chan? I'm protecting you no matter what." said Lunamon.

Suddenly, a figure comes crashing through the walls and lands in the middle of the room. As the smoke cleared, it showed Lobomon laying on his back. Then another figure appeared where Lobomon came from. Astamon looked over at Kimi and smirked, then laughed.

"Ah, so you were protecting this human! We'll now I've got her. Hellfire!" yelled Astamon.

Astamon pointed his machine gun at Kimi and fired several bullets at her, as a figure got in the way and blocked the attack. The figure fell to the ground and grunted in pain, as smoke covered the room. As it cleared the way, Agunimon laying on the ground. Astamon shrugged and grinned, as he pointed his gun at her again.

"He shouldn't have done that, but at least I'm threw with him. Hellfi-!" stated Astamon.

But he was stopped as Coronamon and Lunamon jumped on him and started attacking him. Both Lobomon and Agunimon struggled to get up, while Gaogamon, Dobermon X, and Gatmon appeared. Gatmon lifted her guns and began firing as Coronamon and Lunamon jumped off, Gaogamon unleashed his Spiral Blow attack, and Dobermon X used his Black Beam. But, Astamon blocked the attack and fired back on them, as they barely dodged. Gatmon dodged and started firing again at Astamon as it was a two way gun fire. Gaogamon and Dobermon X shielded Lobomon and Agunimon. Kimi watched in fear, then looked down at her leg in slight anger. She took out her D-tector, and had beast spirit evolved. Agunimon and Lobomon looked in slight shock, as Agunimon motioned towards her.

"You can't fight! Your hurt." said Agunimon.

"So, the chicken comes out from hiding. Let's dance." said Astamon with a smirk.

"Shadow Claw!" said Uversalmon.

She jumped and slashed at Astamon, but dodged and kicked her back between Lobomon and Agunimon. They stood up and got back into position, as Astamon started laughing again.

"I can finish him off if you can just hold him still for at least one second..." said Uversalmon.

"Alright. Let's go." said Agunimon.

Agunimon and Lobomon dashed towards him and started attacking from both sides. A black, silver, and red cannon started to come out from Uversalmon's back, as the opening started to glow. Astamon looked and dashed towards her, as his machine gun closed the opening of the cannon. A blast erupted between them as both were sent crashing on opposite sides of the room. As the smoke cleared away, Kimi sat against the wall with her head looking down to the ground, and likewise for Astamon. But, his fractal code had been revealed. Gatmon stood up and took in his fractal code, when the digiegg revealed but disappeared. They de-digivolved and sighed in relief, looking at the damages done everywhere. Takuya walked over and helped Kimi to her feet, as Heaven stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you can't just fight whenever. Especially if you're hurt." said Heaven.

"Heh... I know..." said Kimi with a smile.

Pafumon jumped up and down with joy, as the digimon smiled. The next day had arisen as Kimi was the first to wake up, slightly putting weight on to her leg to see if she could walk. She stood up and walked a bit, smiling and stretching. Takuya woke up to see her walking, and also smiled. Soon the others had awoken, and they all had their fill in food. They walked out the building, as Jijimon stood at the entrance.

"Your journey will be long and hard, for sure. You're our last hope. We want to give you these, as a token of appreciation for saving us." said Jijimon.

He walked over and handed Takuya, Kouji, Heaven, and Kimi four silk scarfs, with digicode written on them. Takuya had one that was red, Kouji had blue, Heaven had black and red, and Kimi had black and blue. Kimi and Kouji wore them around their neck, Heaven wore hers around her leg, and Takuya wore his arm.

"Good luck. Especially you, great Olympian Gods." said Jijimon.

"Gods, what?" said Heaven.

"Oh! It's nothing, nothing at all!" said Lunamon with a sweatdrop appearing on her face.

"Okay..." said Kimi.

They waved goodbye as they walked out the village. Pafumon rested in Kimi's arms as they walked through the grass plains outside the village. The sun shined brightly through the sky, as a gentle breeze blew across the land. They stopped at a river and rested at the shore, their feet tired from walking. Heaven had fallen asleep next to Kouji, while everyone sat in silence.

"How far away is the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade from here?" asked Kimi.

"About a half a day's worth in flying. Why?" asked Takuya.

"We might find some help there. Like the true location to where Gran Dracmon could be." said Kimi.

"Well. He might be in the dark continent. Hardly anyone goes there." said Kouji.

Pafumon had jumped out of Kimi's arms and into the water, as they stared with sweat drops on their faces. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground. The terrain began to split, as they were separating from each other. Pafumon jumped out and into Kimi's arms, as Heaven clings onto Kouji. The digimon were separating from the others as well.

"What's going on?!" yelled Takuya.

"Oh no! Our D-tectors!" yelled Kouji.

His and Heaven's D-tectors fell out and into the cracks of the land. He dived in after them, following Heaven. Gaomon and Labramon followed as well.

"What are they doing?! Are they insane?!" yelled Kimi.

The earthquake's shocks stopped, leaving them sighing in relief. Both looked down the crack, then back at each other. Coronamon had fold his arms and sighed while Lunamon looked up at Kimi.

"We need to go after them." said Lunamon.

"Why? Who knows what's down there." said Kimi.

"It's the Endless Depths. No one can come out of there." said Coronamon.

"I guess then we should go after them. We are a team." said Takuya.

"But... what if we don't come back out? How will we be able to save the Digital World?" asked Kimi.

"Never think about the bad things that is gonna happen." said Takuya.

"How charming." said Kimi.

"Then let's go!" said Coronamon.

Kimi and Takuya jumped in, following Lunamon, Pafumon and Coronamon. Kouji and Heaven had landed on what seems to be grass, surrounded by trees. The area was dark, with only little light revealing away. They woke up to see themselves alone, but no signs of their D-tectors.  


* * *

**Kouji and Heaven are trapped in the Endless Depths, with no D-tectors! Would the others be able to bring them back to the surface? Or would they be trapped in darkness forever? **


	20. Fathomless Endless Depths

**Chapter 18  


* * *

**

Takuya, Kimi, Coronamon, Lunamon, and Pafumon had jumped into the Endless Depths. They were shrieking as they fell deeper, when Takuya grabbed his D-tector. He had spirit evolved into Aldamon and grabbed a hold of everyone, soon landing on a rock that clung to the walls of the land. Kimi and Lunamon sighed in relief and Pafumon jumped up and down on Aldamon's head.

"We would have been pancakes if we landed with no cushion to protect us." sighed Coronamon.

"I'm just glad it's done with..." said Kimi.

"We need to get down there and find them. Who knows where they could be. Especially when it's pretty hard to see." said Aldamon.

Suddenly, Pafumon started to glow and shine a beautiful bright light, as the whole area began to be visible to them. Aldamon slowly flew down further until they had landed on the ground. They looked around to see withered trees and plants. Kimi jumped down to the ground and looked around, but saw nothing. She sighed as Pafumon jumped down off Aldamon and into Kimi's arms. The flames on Coronamon's body lit around them, as they walked through the dead forest.

"So this is the Endless Depths... kinda creepy if you ask me..." said Kimi.

Kouji and Heaven walked together through the forest in search of their D-tectors and partners. They came across a sign that had read "Only Sunshine reaches here every 5 days." Heaven glared at the sigh with a sweatdrop on her face, punching the sign down to the ground.

"Oh dammit. How are we going to find our partners, AND our D-tectors when we can't see?!" yelled Heaven.

"Heaven, you might want to calm down..." said Kouji with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes near then. Heaven and Kouji backed away a bit, looking around to see what was coming towards them.

"Kouji-sama! Heaven-sama! Are you there?"

Gaomon and Labramon walked through the bushes and up to Kouji and Heaven. Both smiled and in Gaomon's hand, was their D-tectors. Kouji grabbed both and handed it to Heaven.

"Gaomon! Thanks. But, how did you find them?" asked Kouji.

"I was able to since your power in them. Pretty easy to find." stated Gaomon.

"I'm just glad both of you are alright. We must find Takuya and the others. We need a plan to get out." said Labramon.

"Because?" asked Heaven.

"This is the Endless Depths. It's nearly impossible to escape from here." said Gaomon.

"You won't leave here alive..."

They all jumped slightly and looked around, but couldn't detect where the voice was coming from. Kouji growled as he grabbed onto Heaven's arm. She smiled slightly as Gaomon and Labramon got into ready position to fight.

"Poison fang..."

A large beast type creature appeared behind Kouji and bit his arm, as he yelled in pain, the creature's poison slipped inside him. He fell to the ground, gripping his arm, as the creature laughed and hid again.

"Kouji-sama! Are you alright?!" asked Gaomon.

"What the hell was that?!" growled Heaven.

"You're next...."

"Not so fast.... Rolling Upper!" yelled Gaomon.

Gaomon jumped in the air and spun right into the creature, as the attack sent it off, leaving them in silence. Kouji sat back against the tree, grunting in pain. Heaven stared at where his wound is, then to the ground. She moved his hand and placed her mouth on it, sucking the poison away and spitting it out. Kouji watched in awe while she finished spitting out the rest of the poison, while she ripped apart of her pants and wrapped the cloth around his wound. She grabbed a bottle she had gotten from Kimi and washed out her mouth. Kouji smiled as she sat back next to him, while Gaomon and Labramon sighed in relief.

"Why did you do that for me?" smiled Kouji.

"...Oh... well someone had to do it..." said Heaven.

She turned her head away as a slight pink appeared on her face, while Kouji sat up and looked at her. He grabbed her chin softly and pulled her towards his, their lips touching each other. Gaomon and Labramon watched them in surprise, then smiled themselves, and sat back. Heaven blushed brightly but then smiled, kissing him back. The two started to kiss more as a light started to approach them. They looked towards it to Takuya and Kimi rushing in with happy faces.

"Finally, we found you guys!" said Takuya.

"Err... what were you doing...?" asked Kimi.

"Making out." said Heaven.

"Whoa! Really?! I'm happy then." said Kimi with a smile.

Takuya noticed the wound of Kouji's arm, that was wrapped up tightly. He folded his arms and sighed.

"You got into a battle or something?" asked Takuya.

"Some strange digimon or something attacked us, the thing bit my arm." stated Kouji.

"The more reason to get out of here." said Lunamon.

"That's all nice and grand, but which way out?" asked Coronamon.

"Just follow me!" said Takuya.

He turned around and started marching back to where they came from, with the rest following behind. Kimi sighed with a sweatdrop on her face, while Heaven started laughing. She poked Kimi's side and rested her arm on top of her shoulder.

"And to think he's going to be your boyfriend." said Heaven.

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Kimi while blushing.

"Just look at you guys. Like a perfect match, don't you think?" asked Heaven.

"Ya know sis, I don't need you telling me who's going to be my next boyfriend, even when it's obvious." said Kimi.

"So then you agree with me?" said Heaven.

"I never said that!" said Kimi.

"So I guess this is normal human behavior." said Gaomon.

"It sorta is." stated Kouji.

They stopped at an opening area where they first landed, and looked up. Takuya searched around to see a slight bit of sunlight, but saw nothing. Kimi looked up and pointed up, then suddenly a small beam of sunlight had hit the depths. Everyone stared at her as she stood back with a sweatdrop on her face. The digimon tilted their heads and wondered how the sun came out.

"How... did you do that?" asked Heaven.

"I have absolutely no idea." said Kimi.

"Well we might as well us the sun to guide us." said Takuya.

He took out his D-tector and had spirit evolved into Aldamon, as everyone climbed on to his shoulders, he flew up and finally reached up into the sky, looking down at the crack they came out of. But the land was torn up, and pieces were missing.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Kimi.

"Seems like someone decided to tear up the land or take pieces of fractal code." said Labramon.

"Strange... do you think whoever caused the earthquakes also took bits of fractal code as well?" asked Kouji.

"It's very possible, Kouji-sama." said Gaomon.

"Well in our current state, we can't fight whoever is causing this." said Kimi.

"Why? We're strong!" said Heaven.

"Yeah, but Kouji's injured. We better take it easy." said Aldamon.

They flew over and landed in a small forest, resting on the ground. Takuya stretched after de-digivolving, and yawned. The sun started to set as they began to gather food and firewood. Kimi and Heaven were together getting the food, being a bit far away from their campsite. They gathered up large leaves and filled them with fruit.

"So, what was it like?" asked Kimi.

"What was?" said Heaven.

"You know, kissing Kouji. Was is amazing?" asked Kimi.

"I guess. Heh. To tell the truth, better then what I thought it was going to be. Could have been in a more romantic spot though." said Heaven.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't feel to comfortable making out down there." laughed Kimi.

"No kidding. But now, tell me this. When do YOU plan on making out with Takuya?" asked Heaven.

"I don't know Heaven. I don't know if he even likes me like that..." said Kimi.

"Oh come on. The guy is falling for you. I can totally see him after you." said Heaven.

"Oh I guess... Maybe." said Kimi.

Takuya and Kouji had finished carrying the loads of firewood, and placed them in the center of their campsite. Takuya had started making the fire while Kouji moved the extra wood to the side. He stood up and looked over at Takuya, with a slight smile on his face.

"Those two really changed our lives. Don't you think so?" asked Kouji.

"Sure, it's not like random girls with digimon spirits are common." said Takuya.

"But somehow they knew us. Even though they live America. Isn't it a bit odd?" asked Kouji.

"Maybe the Celestial Digimon told them about us." said Takuya.

"Maybe. But, they are really special." said Kouji.

Heaven and Kimi walked back to the campsite and had set down the leaf that held the food they collected. Kimi noticed Kouji and Takuya smiling, and tilted her head in wonder. The digimon sat together in a group, and had fallen asleep. Takuya, Kouji, Heaven, and Kimi sat together and stared at the fire as the sun started to go down. While the meat apples roasted by the fire, Kimi and Heaven started to discuss together.

"I wonder if time had passed whenever we get home..." said Kimi.

"If so, my parents are going to kill yours." said Heaven.

"Oh thanks, that totally makes me feel any better. My car is left at that parking lot!" said Kimi.

"I'm pretty sure time would be at a stand still till we get back on our planet." said Takuya.

"It was for us, so I'm sure you two are fine." said Kouji.

"I'm starting to miss people back at home.." said Kimi.

"I guess I am too." said Heaven.

"We felt the same way when we first came here." said Takuya.

"Wow you guys are talking like you know everything." said Heaven with a smirk.

"Whatever with that. I'm eating, then going to bed." said Kimi as she grabbed a meat apple.

They finished off eating the food as the fire started to die down. Heaven and Kouji slept next to each other as Kimi watched the fire die. Takuya woke up and yawned, noticing that she hasn't fallen asleep yet. He stands up and walks over to her, sitting by her side.

"Having a hard time sleeping?" asked Takuya.

"Mm. I never can sleep when I want to. So many things go on, that, well I just can't sleep." said Kimi.

"Well, don't stay up too long. You need your rest as much as we do. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow." said Takuya.

He stood up and walked back to his "bed" and laid down. He fell asleep with his arms behind his head, and began to snore slightly. Kimi giggled and looked back at the fire, then to the sky.

"Beautiful moon tonight..." said Kimi as she got up and laid down next to Takuya.  


* * *

**But should they get so comfortable while someone lurks in the shadows?**


	21. Autumn Leaf Fair Trade

**Sorry for the lateness. Life stuff, ya know. XD**  


* * *

**Chapter 19  


* * *

  
**

Heaven and Kouji both woke up before Takuya and Kimi, as she spotted them sleeping somewhat next to each other. She smiled lightly and picked up a leftover meat apple from the previous night, and ate it. Kouji gathered his things together as the digimon began to stir from their sleep. Gaomon was the first to wake up and to wake everyone else up. Kimi sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, then stretching out her arms. Pafumon jumped up and down on Kimi's lap, smiling happily. Kouji examined his arm and smiled, taking off the wrap over his wound.

"Looks like I'm healed." stated Kouji.

"That's great. We can get a move on then." said Takuya.

"But, where are we going anyway?" asked Kimi.

"Did you forget already Kimi?" asked Heaven as she folded her arms.

"Um... maybe?" said Kimi.

"I can't believe you already forgot! We're going there to get information about Gran Dracmon. Dammit." said Heaven.

"Okay okay! Settle down! Sheesh." said Kimi.

"Kimi Kimi Kimi... what are we going to do with you?" asked Heaven in an annoyed tone.

"Give me love?" asked Kimi as she tilted her head and tried to look cute.

Heaven walked over to her, and batted the top of her head. She clenched her head and fell on her back, slightly laughing. Heaven laughed along and helped her up, as Takuya and Kouji just stood and watched. Labramon and Lunamon walked up to them and smiled, the same for Gaomon and Coronamon.

They walked out of the forest, suddenly bumping into two tall figures. Takuya rubbed his head and Kouji shook off the sudden shock, as the two figure's walked where they could see them. Their eyes opened widely to what they saw.

"It's Keno and Raidermon!" stated Lunamon.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" asked Keno.

"Yeah, not so much since four legs is still here." stated Raidermon.

"Nice to see you two Raidermon." said Labramon while sighing.

"Hey, is that a scarf you got from Moonscape Village?" asked Takuya.

"This thing? Yeah. Not too long ago, I helped them out. Gave me this thing. Pretty cool, huh?" asked Keno.

"We only ask because we have one too." stated Kimi.

"Interesting. So, you guys still heading to the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade?" asked Keno.

"Yeah. Trying to get some information about Gran Dracmon's true location." said Kouji.

"Well I heard rumors about mysterious energy consumption in the Dark Continent. Preferably the Rose Morning Star." said Keno.

"Gotta be shitting me." said Heaven.

"But that's rumors. I mean, do you think it's true?" asked Kimi.

"Well we don't know for sure. But, it wouldn't hurt to check out the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade first." said Takuya.

"We can also see if there's anything we can buy there." said Keno.

"Now why would we need to buy anything there?" asked Heaven.

"Food, items, medicine. Anything." said Keno.

"So then we should get going then, right?" asked Takuya.

"Right! Alright, you ready Labramon?" asked Heaven.

"HOLD IT. Just a moment, Heaven." said Kimi.

"What is it?" asked Heaven with a slight grunt."

"Before we even go any farther to the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade, we gotta see if you can beast spirit evolve." said Kimi.

"She's right. We haven't even seen that yet." said Lunamon.

"Oh, well.... I guess. Here it goes." said Heaven.

She pulled out her D-tector and lifted her hand out, focusing her energy. Several bands of fractal code appeared, as she stated, "Execute! Beast Spirit evolution!" She was then surrounded by fractal code as it got bigger, as a large Garurumon like digimon appeared. But with black armor, red eyes, long silver claws and silver spikes on her back. Kimi stood back a bit with a sweatdrop on her face.

"Somewhat, intimidating." said Kimi with a nervous smile.

"What was that?!" growled Heaven.

"Err, nothing!" said Kimi.

"So, what's the name of that form?" asked Kouji.

"Brokenmon." said Heaven.

"Impressive." stated Labramon.

"Hey, now we can ride on your back to get to where we wanna go!" said Kimi with a smile.

"Not in a million years." said Brokenmon.

"Hm, that makes me wonder. Keno, can you beast spirit evolve?" asked Kouji.

"Yup, but that's as far I can go. For now." said Keno.

"Well then, let's get going." said Takuya.

Takuya had spirit evolved into Aldamon, while Heaven de-digivolved back into her human state. Everyone hopped onto his back as he took off out of the forest, and heading towards the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade. They flew over fields of green as digimon played and battled, and the sun high in the clear blue sky. Since it was quiet among them; Kimi, Heaven, Labramon, Lunamon, and Pafumon had fallen asleep. Kouji looked around what was happening below them, along with Gaomon and Coronamon. Keno and Raidermon had folded their arms and closed their eyes, but didn't fall asleep. They reached into the area that was frozen and cold, which had surrounded the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade. The girls and digimon woke up from the sense of cold among them, and shivered as they flew in the area. Kouji kept Heaven warm as the snuggled together, while Kimi, Pafumon, and Lunamon huddled together. Over the horizon they saw buildings.

"Hey! I think that's the Autumn Leaf Fair Trade!" said Aldamon.

"Really?" asked Kimi.

They looked over as they got closer to the location, soon spotting a spot to land and get moving. They landed with Aldamon de-digivolving back to his human state, as they walked towards the loud crowd.

"Man, this place is busy..." said Heaven.

"Always is. This place is a trade market." said Keno.

"How are we going to get information about Gran Dracmon in this place?" asked Lunamon.

"Someway I guess." said Kouji.

They manuvered through the crowd into buildings, splitting up and partnering with their digimon and asking around about Gran Dracmon. Several hours passed in daylight and it has the sun started to show signs of dying down. But information was insufficient and lacking, as they returned to a restaurant and ordered food.

"Got anything?" asked Takuya.

"No. Nothing for us." said Kimi.

"Same for us. It seems that no one knows really." said Keno.

"We were just told that his location might in the Dark Continent." said Gaomon.

"Damn. I guess we're just going to have to go to the Dark Continent." said Heaven.

"It's not that simple. You don't know much about the Dark Continent like me and Takuya do." said Kouji.

"You are pansies. The place isn't as bad as you think it is." said Raidermon.

"So what you claim you know the Dark Continent by heart?" asked Kouji with a glare.

"I'm saying you shouldn't talk like you know the place." said Raidermon.

"Then why don't you guide us through the Dark Continent without getting attacked then!" growled Kouji.

"Why the hell are you arguing about something so pointless?!" yelled Raidermon.

Both continued to argue as everyone sighed and looked down. Others began noticing the arguments as it increased in volume, without them stopping. Kimi closed her eyes as her fist shook slightly, then standing up and pounding her hands on the table.

"I've had enough of this arguing! I'm outta here!" yelled Kimi.

She pushed her chair back and stormed out of the restaurant, with Pafumon jumping onto her head and Lunamon following behind.

"She struck a nerve..." said Keno.

"That's because it's your guys fault. Nice job boys." said Heaven as she got up and left.

They watched as Labramon followed Heaven out the door, and looked down at the table. Heaven and Labramon caught up with Kimi, Pafumon and Lunamon who were leaving the market. Kimi continued to rush out into the cold zone with Heaven trying to keep up with her.

"Dude what the hell? Settle down. Why'd you storm off like that?" asked Heaven.

"I find their arguing retarded. I'm going to go into the Dark Continent without their help." said Kimi in an angered tone.

"You and I have absolutely no idea what is in the Dark Continent." said Heaven.

"Better then hearing those two argue." said Kimi.

"I guess..." said Heaven.

The boys walked out of the restaurant and looked around, calling out Heaven and Kimi to find them. But the sun had fallen and it was night, as the digimon scurried out of the streets and into homes for them to sleep. They gathered at the entrance of the market, no trace of where they could of went.

"It was your guy's pointless argues that Kimi and Heaven are gone." said Takuya.

"Aw, care a lot about your lil' girlfriend Takky?" mocked Raidermon with a smirk.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! And besides, they don't know anything about the Dark Continent, and they're legendary warriors too!" said Takuya.

"We'd find them faster if we get a move on then." said Keno with a sigh.

"Yeah, let's go. And we gotta hurry." said Kouji.

Kimi had spirit evolved into Midnightmon and flew through the frozen area with Lunamon and Pafumon riding on her shoulders, while Heaven rode ontop of Dobermon X just below Midnightmon. Silence was among them as the traveled through the cold, getting closer to their destination.

* * *

**A dark creature watches Kimi and Heaven travel towards the dark continent, and has a plan of action against them. Will the guys be able to catch up to them before they enter?**


	22. Onward to Dark Continent

**Sorry about the long ass wait, Real Life sucks doesn't it? XD  


* * *

  
Chapter 20  


* * *

  
**

Midnightmon and Heaven travelled through the darkness in silence, as they were at the shoreline of a giant lake, looking around for the entrance of the Dark Continent.

"I think we should camp out now, it's like midnight now." said Heaven.

"We'll never get there if we keep taking breaks." said Midnightmon as she kept looking forward.

"Someone's a lil angry today." said Heaven.

"Yeah, it'll blow off later." said Midnightmon.

They looked over to see a strip of land leading towards a darkened area. They stopped infront of it and looked down, seeing railroad tracks. Both looked at each other and nodded, walking on it at a slow pace. Pafumon and Lunamon slept on Midnightmon's shoulder, as they walked in silence. A dark creature stood in the forest that laid behind them, it's blood shot red eyes peering out of the darkness. Something shined slightly in the darkness like it was pulled out, as the creature disappeared. Midnightmon stopped in her tracks and continued to look forward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Heaven.

"Something seems wrong to me... I feel this dark presence..." said Midnightmon.

The dark creature flew forward and thrusted his swords out towards Midnightmon, as she turned around and lifted her hands in the air, blocking the swords. Both glared at each other, with Pafumon and Lunamon jumping off.

"Get out of here! I'll take care of this guy!" yelled Midnightmon.

"But Kimi.." said Heaven.

"No time to talk! Move it!" growled Midnightmon.

"Oh fine." sighed Heaven as she grabbed Pafumon and Lunamon as they dashed off towards the Dark Continent.

"I'm not letting you leave alive!" yelled the creature as he threw one of his swords at them.

Midnightmon stepped in it's path and grabbed it, gripping it tightly that it broke into pieces. She glared at him as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" asked Midnightmon.

"I'm Karatenmon, and I was sent to kill you, Midnightmon." he said while pointing at her.

"I see. Too bad I'm not letting you kill me." she said with a slight smirk.

"I know all about you humans, being able to be digimon. It's rare, and special. That's why I want to kill you for your spirit. This time, I'm prepared." he said with a smirk.

"Bring it on bird boy." she said as she pulled out her staff and held onto it tightly.

Heaven, Dobermon X, Pafumon, and Lunamon took off towards the Dark Continent, as Heaven looks back and sighs.

"Think we should've stayed back?" asked Heaven.

"Yes, but I think Kimi's got this somehow." said Lunamon.

"She's strong, we just need to believe in her." said Dobermon X.

"I guess that'll do for now." said Heaven.

Takuya had spirit evolved into Aldamon with Kouji, Keno, Coronamon, Gaomon, and Raidermon on his back, as they flew through the frozen wasteland towards the Dark Continent. Kouji remained silent as he stared off looking downward.

"It's really my fault for them taking off, I don't what I would do if they got hurt out there..." he thought to himself.

"God where could they be...? It can't be that hard to find them." said Aldamon as he surveyed the area.

"Aw, looks like Takky is worried sick about his girlfriend." said Raidermon.

"I told you before! She's not my girlfriend!" he said with a slight blush.

"So you don't like her?" asked Raidermon as he smirked and looked towards him.

"I d-didn't say that." said Aldamon as he looked away.

"Leave the guy alone Raids." said Keno.

"Whatever." said Raidermon as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kouji-sama, do you hear that?" asked Gaomon.

"Hear what?" asked Kouji as he looked around.

"Down there, I hear fighting." said Gaomon.

"Well let's take a look." said Aldamon.

They flew down and away from the fighting, still in the air, as they spot clashes at different spots with five second intervals. The two figures clash once more and hold their place as they glare and growl at each other, a flash of light revealing their faces for a split second.

"Kimi! She's fighting something!" said Aldamon.

"Come on, let's help her!" said Keno.

Midnightmon pushed Karatenmon away with her staff as the tip of it started to glow.

"Kimi!"

She turned her head to the side to see what was coming, as Karatenmon slashed her with his sword which sent her flying into the lake.

"Shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent during a fight!" he said with a smirk.

Midnightmon crashed down into the water as Aldamon and the others came in, gasping. Karatenmon laughed and stared over at them.

"Ah, Kouji Minamoto, alive I see." Karatenmon said with slight interest.

"You again, I thought I scanned you and erased your memories!" growled Kouji.

"You thought, puppy." he said with a smile.

Kouji reached for his D-tector in his pocket, but with Gaomon stopping him. He pointed towards where Midnightmon landed in the water.

"Kouji-sama, let's get her while these guys handle him." said Gaomon.

"You....don't need to..."

They looked over to the edge to see Midnightmon with her arms up on the ground, coughing out water. She emerged from the water and got back into a stance. Karatenmon shrugged and gripped his swords again, as they both clashed and began their fight. They stood the side while watching the fight, not knowing what to do next.

"We can't interfere with her battle..." said Keno.

"But we can't just stand here and do nothing...." said Kouji.

Both clashed and dodged each other's attacks, moving between the air and ground. Midnightmon dodged around him and kicked him, sending him into the water. He growled as he got back onto the surface.

"This fight has gone on long enough!" yelled Karatenmon.

He slashed at her knee which made her collapse onto the ground, then her wings, as he grabbed her and flew up into the air. She yelled in pain as he lifted her high in the air, then taking a dive towards the water.

"I'm getting rid of you, now!" he yelled.

"If I'm going down, so are you! Planet, Disaster!" she yelled as she lifted her staff in the air.

A large fountain of water appeared below them, appearing as a whirlpool, as it sucked them to the depths of the water. The others ran towards the edge of the water and watched them fall in the water, with the whirlpool slowly dying stood in silence as they watched it, with Heaven and the other digimon appearing.

"What is going on?!" said Heaven.

"Kimi... and that digimon... they got sucked in that whirlpool..." said Aldamon as he pointed towards the spot.

"No... she's... not dead... she can't die..." said Lunamon.  


* * *

**This Karatenmon was sure determined to kill her, but will she survive that crash in the water?**


	23. Stronghold Fight

**Chapter 21  


* * *

**

Several minutes passed from the crash in the water, as they stared blankly at that spot. Aldamon turned back in Takuya, and Dobermon X de-digivolved back to Labramon.

"Ugh! I can't wait any longer! I'm going in!" said Takuya.

"You... don't have to..."

Everyone looked over to Kimi pulling her self up on the ground with little energy she had, then collapsing. They ran towards her and flipped her over so that she laid on her back. Her breathing was heavy as she coughed out water every few minutes.

"We need to get to the Dark Continent... but..." said Keno as she started to trail off.

"She needs to go to a doctor or something." said Heaven.

"I'm... fine... I just.. need rest..." said Kimi as her breathing lightened up.

"What was that digimon that attacked you guys?" asked Takuya.

"It was a Karatenmon." said Kouji.

"You know them?" asked Gaomon.

"Yeah, awhile back when it was Takuya, Me, and the others, I fought against one. It's the same one, because he knew my name." said Kouji.

"Karatenmon are pretty devilish. I'm surprised that final thing Kimi did took him out." said Coronamon.

"Why? What level are they?" asked Heaven.

"Ultimate, Heaven-sama." said Labramon.

"If he got stronger, he's not down from that." said Kouji.

"Then we gotta get outta here." said Takuya as he picked Kimi up in his arms.

"Awwww. Cute." said Heaven.

"Ughh..." groaned Takuya as he turned his face, hiding his blush.

Coronamon, Gaomon, and Labramon digivolved in their champion forms as everyone climbed on them and rode off towards the Dark Continent. Kimi shivered as she was sleeping, with Pafumon snuggled up with her, and Takuya looking ahead. Raidermon opened an eye and looked over to him.

"So, she still not your girlfriend?" asked Raidermon while raising one eyebrow.

"Come on Takuya, we all know you like her." said Heaven while snickering.

"I... I don't know..." said Takuya as he looked away.

Firamon, Gaogamon, and Dobermon X stopped in their tracks as they looked around cautiously, slightly growling. Everyone looked to their sides and examined the area, not seeing anything. Suddenly, a blast of water crashed on them, sending them to the water. They surfaced to the water to see Karatenmon floating above them, his swords unshealthed.

"Hand. Her. Over." he said with a glare on his face.

"Never." said Takuya with a glare as he held Kimi close to him.

"Why you little!" growled Karatenmon as he dived down towards Takuya.

Firamon jumped out of the water and tackled Karatenmon to the ground, as everyone swam over and climbed up on land. Heaven got back on Dobermon X; Kouji, Keno, and Raidermon got back on Gaogamon. Karatenmon pushed Firamon to the side and stood up, walking slowly towards Takuya and Kimi. Kimi opened her eyes and looked over at Karatenmon, trying to break out of Takuya's hold and get onto the ground. She stood up weakly and grabbed her D-tector.

"Well, persistant aren't we, puppy?" asked Karatenmon.

"Kimi! You don't have the power to fight again!" said Lunamon.

"Yeah, let us fight for you." said Takuya as he grabbed her arm.

"No, I got this..." said Kimi as she shook off his grip. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Several streams of data surrounded her body as she evolved into her beast spirit, Uversalmon. She stood tall and glared towards Karatenmon, as he looked at her good, then laughed.

"Silly puppy, that won't do you too much if you're already hurt." he said with a grin.

"Actions speaks louder than words. So show us you have that strength." said Uversalmon.

Karatenmon dashed at full speed and thrusted his swords infront, pushing Uversalmon at top speed, while she tries to hold ground with her claws. She bites the swords and throws them and Karatenmon to the water. He recovers and flies up, soaring back down while sending a gust of feathers at her. Both dodge and attack, using up the small space of land left. Uversalmon skids over by the others, panting heavily.

"You should leave now, I'll take care of this." she said strongly.

"But what if something happens to you like before?" asked Kouji.

"It's fine. The only thing that matters is getting to the Rose Morning Star. I'll catch up later. Hurry." she said while jumping up to attack Karatenmon in mid-air.

Everyone looked at each other and continued onward to the Dark Continent, except for Pafumon. He stood there patiently, waiting for her to stop. Karatenmon sent another gust of feathers straight at Uversalmon, but as she dodged, it was in the path towards Pafumon. He cried softly as it came towards him. Uversalmon gasped and jumped in shielding him as the feathers hit her. She roared in pain but still stood her ground. Karatenmon laughed and continued to send more at her, with her growling and trying to shake off the pain. Everyone stopped and looked over to see her protecting Pafumon. She fell to her side and groaned in pain, with Pafumon jumping over to her face.

"Pafumon.... are... you okay...?" she asked weakly.

Pafumon stopped jumping and nodded, a saddened look in his face. Uversalmon smiled, and closed her eyes. "Yokatta..."

Uversalmon stood back up and guarded Pafumon, as she glared up at Karatenmon. He smirked and held his swords by his side. A shaft opened on her back as a large cannon appeared. She smirked and jumped up, slashing her claw at Karatenmon. He dodged and laughed, as Uversalmon was in his face with her cannon.

"Ice Blaster!" she yelled as a dark colored ice beam erupted from the cannon and shot him down into the water.

She landed on the ground and watched were Karatenmon have fallen, as he rose to the surface and coughed out water.

"You persistant bitch! I'll get you next time!" he growled as he soared up in the sky and flew away.

Pafumon jumped up and down with happiness and got up on Uversalmon's head, smiling happily. Uversalmon smiled and walked slowly towards were everyone stopped. As she reached up to them, they noticed the bruises, and broken pieces of chrome digizoid on her body.

"Um.. you okay...?" asked Keno.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why did you guys stop?" asked Uversalmon.

"We heard you roaring in pain dude." said Heaven.

"Ah. Well. Let's get going." said Uversalmon as she walked through them.

"Yeah... right..." said Takuya.  


* * *

**But is she really alright?**


	24. Getting Closer

**Chapter 22  


* * *

**

Uversalmon slowly walked ahead of everyone on the strip of land towards the Dark Continent. Lunamon and Pafumon rode on her back, as everyone was close behind her. They were silent on their walk, Takuya looking a bit upset. Firamon walked up next to Uversalmon as Takuya looked over at her with some concern.

"Hey... Kimi... are you okay..?" asked Takuya.

"I'm fine... a little hurt, but whatever." said Uversalmon as she continued to look forward.

"You sure? I mean, you should really..." said Takuya as he got cut off.

Uversalmon stopped and looked at him, a pale look in her eyes. He stopped and looked at her, gulping slightly at what she might say. Everyone stopped behind them and Uversalmon sighed.

"Look, I know you don't care about me. So stop trying to make yourself look like the hero, okay? I know you don't want me to be anywhere close to you, and I won't be your girlfriend, so do us all a favor. Just stop." said Uversalmon as she looked away and dashed forward.

"Ouch... dude nice going. That's what you get for saying "She's not my girlfriend, so many times." said Heaven.

"Well let's not waste time, come on." said Kouji.

"Yeah..." said Takuya as they walked forward.

Uversalmon reached to the gate, panting heavily, and looking around it. She sighed and looked down to the ground, walking through the gate slowly.

"Do you think that was the right decision?" asked Lunamon.

"To tell the truth, no it wasn't... but... I keep thinking to myself, 'It'll be alright. He'll like you.' or 'Nothing bad will happen.' and look where that's got us. I... just don't want to lie to myself to make me feel better." said Uversalmon.

"But he does care! He's been there for you whenever you got injured or hurt, you can't ignore that." said Lunamon.

"Maybe you're right, but hell. Look what I've done, they aren't going to accept me back so easily." she said looking down while walking through the dark forest.

"Kimi! Come on! Where are you?!"

She looks back then sighs, turning her head back forward, continuing to walk towards the Rose Morning Star.

"Wait, Kimi, at least let them catch up. I think they want to do this as a team." said Lunamon.

"Oh fine..." she said as she turned around, the chrome digizoid glowing brightly, the pattern of a night sky. "Guys, I'm over here!" she started loudly while walking back.

She waited for several minutes, not hearing any noise coming from them. She sighed and walked back, spotting the gate still opened, and tracks, other than hers, leading into the forest.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them." said Lunamon.

Uversalmon looked around and jumped to the side, as a swipe of a cape missed her. She growls loudly as a Phantomon appeared in front of them. Inside the orb around it's neck was everyone, except Takuya. Hanging from the scythe was Takuya, as the digimon held his D-tector.

"So I hear you two are having some problems..." said Phantomon.

"It's none of your concern!" growled Uversalmon as she growled, baring her teeth.

"I'm here to help. See~" said Phantomon as he let go of Takuya and brought out a table with a candle light, chairs, and flowers.

They both stared at Phantomon with a surprised look and sweatdrops, completely thinking of something else. Phantomon released everyone from his orb and smiled happily. Everyone talked with him for several minutes, still Uversalmon not amused.

"So let's get this straight, you are like some sort of match maker?" asked Keno with a sweatdrop.

"Yup. I saw you both in a sticky situation, so I wanted to help." he said happily.

"Thanks... but no thanks..." said Uversalmon, still with a sweatdrop.

"Aw come on.... Throw me a bone here, I'm trying to help." said Phantomon.

Uversalmon rolled her eyes as everyone stared at her. She stood back with wide eyes then sighed. She de-digivolved back to her human self and stretched out with a yawn. Takuya looked away with a slight blush, as Phantomon giggled with joy. Pafumon jumped up and down with joy ontop of Kimi's head, as she sighed and laughed nervously.

"Come on, you won't be any close from that far apart!" said Phantomon.

He pushed Takuya and Kimi together until their faces were inches apart. Both blushed brightly and looked away, avoiding any eye contact.

"Do they always do this?" asked Phantomon.

"Yeah, in different ways." said Kouji.

"This is totally not working out... it just doesn't happen like this." said Kimi as she turned around and walked toward Heaven.

"Maybe tonight buddy, she's puddy is any guys hands." whispered Phantomon towards Takuya.

Everyone slept at a campsite like area, next to their digimon partners, with Takuya and Coronamon left awake. Takuya watched the campfire with a down look on his face, remembering what Kimi had said to him earlier.

"Hey... Takuya.. don't feel so down. Maybe you're trying to hard. Yeah! She'll warm up to you." said Coronamon.

"Thanks, but I think I pretty much blew it. How Kouji does it, I don't know." said Takuya as he looked over at Kouji and Heaven sleeping together.

"Takuya buddy, I don't think you did. Remember when Phantomon pushed you and Kimi together? She blushed! Both of you did the same thing, you guys just didn't want to admit you like each other." said Coronamon with a thumbs up and a smile. "Hey... speaking of which... where's Kimi?"

"You're right... Lunamon and Pafumon are gone too..." said Takuya as he pondered for a moment.

Kimi, just several yards away from the campsite in an open area, stood over a highland looking down to find a decent trail towards the Rose Morning Star. She squints over to see a fight breaking out down on the low ground between two digimon.

"All of this was just like in my dreams..." she thought to herself. "Well, knowing those digimon down there, they might ambush us up here."

"What should we do about those digimon down there?" asked Lunamon.

"Leave them. We have no idea what their strengths are. It's suicide to do it." said Kimi with a low tone.

"Kimi, that you over there?"

They turned around slightly and saw Takuya with Coronamon coming out of the campsite towards them. Kimi looks down at her side with a slight blush, then looking back at the digimon down below. Takuya walked up and stood next to her, spotting the digimon they've been watching.

"This is why you guys are out here?" he asked quietly.

"Me and Lunamon felt that something was wrong so we walked out over here and spotted those two. Something isn't right about them." she said with her arms folded.

"I see. Think we should do something about it?" asked Takuya.

"Not so much a good idea Takuya, those guys will probably think we're paranoid that they are in an uncomfortable area if we attack." said Coronamon.

"Exactly. I've been watching them for a good time now, I'm surprised they haven't sensed our reiatsu yet." said Kimi.

"What's... reiatsu?" asked Lunamon.

"Think of it as a spiritual energy a being has. It can be shown in several ways, through physical energy, a feeling that can make you scared, or any other way." said Kimi.

"Oh... maybe they are too focused into their fight." said Lunamon.

"That's what I think it is. But it's better to be safe than sorry." said Kimi.

Pafumon looked over at the digimon below and jumped off Kimi's head, and starting going down the hill towards the digimon.

"Kuso... Pafumon!" said Kimi as she chased after him.

"Kimi! This is a bad idea!" said Lunamon while chasing after her.

"Aw man, what do we do now?" asked Takuya.

"Let's go, they might need our help." said Coronamon.

"Yeah..." said Takuya as he and Coronamon dashed off towards them.

Pafumon gained speed as he was hopping towards the digimon, with Kimi and Lunamon chasing him. Takuya and Coronamon, not to far away, continued to chase after them. Kimi dived down to the ground with her arms out, and grabbed Pafumon.

"Mudata, Pafumon don't do that again!" said Kimi with a glare.

"Um... Kimi...?" said Lunamon nervously.

"What?" asked Kimi as she looked back.

"Look... in front of you..." said Lunamon.

"Nani...?" she said while looking ahead of her, the two digimon just a few feet away.

The two large digimon growled and walked towards them, as Kimi moved back a bit. She flinched and remembered still being injured in her last fight. The digimon were the exact same, a cyborg type, and a virus.

"Metal... Tyranomon..." said Kimi as she glared at them.

Both pointed their large claws at her, a bright red glow emerging from it. Her eyes widened as she gasped, Pafumon crying softly in her arms.

"Kimi!!"

She looked back to see Takuya, spirit evolved into Agunimon, dash past her and attack the Metal Tyranomon. Coronamon caught up and stood by them, while Agunimon pushed the digimon far away from them.

"Leave it to me! Go back to the campsite!" said Agunimon as he kicked one of the digimon down to the ground.

She stared at him blankly and nodded, getting up with Pafumon still in her arms. "Yeah, we're counting on you." she said with a slight smile.

She dashed off with Lunamon following her, climbing up the hill onto the cliff they were at before, and into the campsite. Her entrance is quiet as she tells Pafumon and Lunamon to stay behind, while dashing off, grabbing her D-tector from her pocket, and stopping at the cliff. She spots Agunimon still fighting against the digimon, seeming to be losing. One of the digimon disappeared, causing both Coronamon and Agunimon to search for it, while fending off the other digimon. Kimi's eyes widened as she turned around quickly, getting grabbed by the Metal Tyranomon. The digimon lifted it's claw up and pointed towards her, as she looked down in silence.

"Crap! No! It's got Kimi!" growled Agunimon.

Kimi smirked and laughed a little, looking up at the digimon with a glare. "You chose the wrong person to take as a hostage."

A non physical spiritual force erupted and startled the digimon, releasing his grip that allowed Kimi to stand in front of the digimon with her hands on her hips. She spirit evolved into Midnightmon, her wings stretching out, holding her staff in one hand. She disappears and reappears behind the digimon, kicking him in the back hard enough that it sent down where he was before. Agunimon dodges, along with Coronamon, and stands back. Midnightmon flies over and hovers next to him.

"You okay?" asked Agunimon.

"Yeah, been better." said Midnightmon.

Both digimon stood up and glared at Agunimon and Midnightmon, as Midnightmon shrugged her shoulders and sighed. The digimon launched an attack from their claws, with Agunimon and Midnightmon dodging it.

"Jeez they are really desperate..." yawned Midnightmon.

"Tell me about it." said Agunimon.

"You think you can handle them for just a minute or two?" asked Midnightmon as she gripped her staff.

"Yeah, I'll distract them for now." said Agunimon

"Good. Just don't lose." she said with a smile, as the tip of her staff glowed slightly.

Agunimon smiled and charged in, firing punches and kicks at them, directing their attention away from Midnightmon. Her body glows as she holds onto the staff, which is standing on the ground, her energy increasing more and more as seconds pass. She lifts her staff up as she poured her energy in her staff.

"Lunar...Eclipse...." stated Midnightmon quietly.

She points her staff towards the digimon as Agunimon jumps out of the way, the moon shoots a ray at the digimon, trapping them in complete darkness. Midnightmon charges into the darkness and attacks them inside. The ray dissolves and disappears, as Midnightmon stood with her D-tector in her hand.

"Well, that was fun for the time it lasted." she said while looking up, her hair swaying while the wind blew gently.

"Yeah, I suppose so." said Agunimon as he stared at her with a slight smile.

"Well we should be getting ba-" she said as Pafumon tackled her in the stomach.

Pafumon smiled and jumped on her head as Lunamon came chasing after him. Midnightmon looked over at her and smiled, Lunamon laughing nervously. She walked over and lifted Lunamon onto her shoulder, looking back at Agunimon and Coronamon.

"You two coming?" she asked happily.

"Yeah yeah. On our way." said Agunimon as he lifted Coronamon on his shoulder.

"Race you there then." said Midnightmon as she dashed off and flew up to the cliff.

"That's not fair! You can fly!" said Agunimon as he dashed after her.


	25. Light's Choice

As she landed on the cliff's edge, Agunimon finally caught up, breathing heavily. Both de-digivolve and sit back on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Ya know, if you're tired after that running, you're out of shape." She said with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet, you." He said laughing.

Coronamon and Lunamon looked at each other and smiled, getting up and heading back towards the campsite. Pafumon, tired but excited, bounced on Kimi's lap. It soon began to fall asleep, Kimi petting him slightly as he dozes off into his dreams. Takuya got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her with a slightly loud sigh.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said sternly.

"About?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Us." He said quietly while looking away.

"Well, what about us?" she asked.

"I know that, it looked bad before, but it was because I was unsure of myself. I really do want to be with you, but Raidermon kept naggin' on me about it. And, to be perfectly honest, I kinda wanted to tell you when we were alone." He said with a smile, while looking at the ground.

"Could've told me, ya know." She said with a giggle.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I know. But, I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

"Apology accepted." She said lightly.

He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips onto hers, but suddenly got pushed onto her by an explosion. Both looked back to the campsite, seeing a light come it, giving off warmth. They ran back towards the camp to see Cerberumon X, Lekismon, Firamon, Gaogamon, and Raidermon fighting a digimon.

"What's going on here?" yelled Kimi.

"Hell if I knew! This retard digimon came out of nowhere and attacked us!" growled Heaven.

"Wait… How did Lekismon and Firamon evolve without us?" asked Takuya as he grabbed his digivice.

"No time for questions, look out!" yelled Kouji.

"Thousand Arrows!" it yelled out, as it shot blades from his hands.

"Get out of here, we'll take care of him!" growled Gaogamon.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Keno as they ducked from the attack.

They ran out of the campsite and down the cliff's edge, panting with exhaustion as they looked back at the site. Heaven tugged on Kimi's arm as she stood there motionless.

"We can't stay Kimi, let's go!" she growled.

"But… we can't leave them there. What if they get hurt?" she asked with concern.

"Ugh, whatever, we're out of here!" she said as she stormed off with the others.

Pafumon shook in her arms as they stayed in their spot. She smiled and set her friend down, grabbing her D-tector. "Go with the others, I'll be fine." She said with a smile as she dashed back to the campsite. The little digimon nodded and ran back with the others, jumping into Takuya's arms. He stopped in motion and looked back.

"Oh she didn't." he hissed under his breath.

She arrives back at the campsite to see her fellow partners on the ground, hurt, with Raidermon the only one standing. The digimon looks at her and back to Raidermon, using it's blades to trap Raidermon on a tree. Kimi steps back, gripping her d-tector while glaring.

"You seem to be doing well." It said with a laugh.

"How do you know me?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you remember me? Sangloupmon?" it asked with a smirk.

"You…. That means!" she said as she quickly looked around herself.

"Don't worry, I'm alone. I was sent by Jessie to get you myself." He said as he stepped forward.

"Well, tell your Jessie to go suck a fat one, I'm not going anywhere with you." She growled.

"Such harsh words, oh well. I was hoping to not use violence, to keep you intact for him." He said while walking at a faster pace.

"Kimi…. Get out…." Said Lekismon.

"I got this, don't worry. Execute, Spirit Evolution!" she yelled as she spirit evolved into her human spirit.

"Not enough!" he yelled as he dashed into her, sending them both off the cliff's edge.

He lifts his hand up in the air, revealing the blades as fingers, grinning mischievously. She gasps, but smiles as they plummet down the mountain. The others ran close up to see them falling from the edge, screaming in terror.

"They're gonna die from that height!" yelled Keno.

"Kimi, do something!" yelled Heaven.

"Time is over, girl." He said as he was ready to trust his hands at her.

"Not for me." She said with a smile. "Planet Disaster!"

The earth from below erupted up into the air and consumed the both of them, forming a large slab stories high in the air. Motion and noise was silent, as the slab slowly began to crumble. The digimon from the campsite made it down to the bottom, meeting up with their partners.

"Jesus, Kimi is well known for causing more trouble than it's worth…" Heaven said as she ran up to the crumbling slab.

The rock slab finally fell to the ground, with only the digimon wounded, and its fractal code visible. Nearby, was Midnightmon encased in stone. Takuya went ahead and took in the digimon's fractal code, leaving Kimi's statue to wonder about. Her statues crumbles apart, revealing her sitting on the ground sighing. They stare at her with a sweatdrop on their faces, as she looks up laughing nervously.

"I used up a lot of my energy beforehand… I saved what I had left to protect myself." She said with a smile.

"Smooth. I give it an 8/10." Said Kouji.

"You have so much power, but it is so risky that it's even risks your life while using it." Said Keno.

"Well, we're out here risking our lives to save the digital world, I think it's no different." Said Kimi as she got up and dusted herself clean.

"Regardless, we gotta find a safe place to sleep for, what's left of the night." Said Heaven.

"There's an open area right by the cliff we were at, let's go there." Said Coronamon.

They ventured over back to the Cliffside and spotted an open area to sleep in. The boys went ahead and built a fire while the digimon rested for their strength. Kimi and Heaven sat against a tree and whispered among themselves.

"How are you feeling?" asked Heaven.

"Very sore. The muscles in my body are just crying to me right now." Said Kimi as she stared up into the sky.

"You really need to get your rest. We're gonna need you at full energy soon." Said Heaven as she patted Kimi on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Not like back at home where we could rest on comfortable beds, and eat gourmet filling meals." Sighed Kimi.

"Make do with what you got, right?" asked Heaven.

"No kidding." Kimi said with a laugh.

The boys had finished making the campfire and went to their spots to sleep for the night. Heaven got up and went next to Kouji, falling asleep by him. Pafumon jumped into Kimi's arms and smiled, snuggling for warmth.

"Looks like I'm watching the fire tonight." She said as she gently pet his head.

"Hey, what are you doing staying up? Come get some sleep." Said Takuya as he looked up at her from his back.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said as she got up and laid down next to him, on her back.

"Here, take this." He said as he took off his jacket and placed it over them.

"It's not that cold, you know." She said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I know, just, throw me a bone here." He said laughing.

Pafumon jumped between them and fell asleep, making them laugh quietly. Takuya looked at her and back up to the sky, remaining quiet. Kimi looked over to him and laid her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep.

"You must be exhausted." He said quietly.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sore right now." She said in a whispered tone.

"I'll let you get some sleep then." He said as he kissed her head.

Morning arose, with Heaven the first to wake up. She spots Kouji, sleeping and snoring, Gaomon and Labramon sleeping peacefully, Kimi and Takuya still close together with Pafumon on them, Lunamon and Coronamon sleeping against a tree.

"Aw… cute. Hm, where's that Keno dude." She said while looking around.

"He took off I guess." Said Kouji as he got up.

"Oh well. We should probably wake those two up." Said Heaven as she yawned.

"Wake up Takuya, I think we should let Kimi get her rest." Said Kouji as he started to wake up the digimon.

"No need. I'm up." He said as moved slightly enough to get up and not wake her.

They got themselves ready and put out the fire, with Takuya evolving into Aldamon. Kouji lifts Kimi up onto Aldamon's back as they take off from the campsite. They fly towards a village, where the gate walls are in flames. A castle sits gracefully in the middle of the village, with pillars in flames from its structure. Kimi slowly wakes up and spots the castle.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said Lunamon.

"Don't tease me." Said Kimi as she yawned. "Where are we going?"

"Looks to be the Castle of Flame." Said Gaomon.

"It's not like the last one, is it?" asked Kimi as she peaked over to see.

"Sadly, it might be." Said Kouji.

"Hopefully there isn't a guy named James to take you away Kimi." said Heaven as she laughed a little.

"Not funny." Mumbled Kimi.

They landed down at the village's entrance, walking around to find any clues or evidence of Gran Dracmon. The village looked bare and empty, abandoned. All the houses and stores were still intact, with barely any physical damage done to them. Hours had passed by, all them ended up empty handed.

"It looks like people just abandoned this place." Said Labramon.

"Question is, why." Coronamon asked while looking around.

"There's only one place we haven't checked." Said Takuya as he pointed up to the castle.

Kimi sighed and looked up to the castle. "No other choice, I guess."

The entrance to the castle was rugged in appearance, as cracks and destruction seemed visible. Walking into the castle with caution, they examined the area while searching for any type of information. Every room, empty and also physically damaged, was searched through except one. They reached up to the last room at the top of the castle, which was the study room. Upon entrance, they found thousands of books unharmed.

"This library is massive. Why would someone need this many books?" asked Heaven as she began reading through them.

"These books are odd though. They must've belonged to a scientist or something." Said Kimi.

A light appeared from a safe that had a blanket over it. Pafumon had apparently moves the blanket over and went inside the safe. They walked over to take a closer look, with caution, unknowing.

"What's this light?" asked Lunamon as she covered her eyes.

"It has such comforting warmth to it." Said Takuya.

"That's because it's me."

A fox like digimon with a bladed tail came out, baring a ball of light above its head. They stepped back in astonishment as the digimon looked over at Kimi and Heaven. He stepped forward, a smile appearing.

"You two, I want you to take this light. It's crucial in our fight against Gran Dracmon." It stated as the ball of light divided itself and merged into their D-tectors.

"Who… are you?" asked Heaven.

"Don't you remember? I was Pafumon."

"Wait, you were? I was wondering where he went off to." Said Kimi with a smile as she kneeled down to pet him.

"I must thank you for taking care of me. It was no mere coincidence that you found my digi-egg. I'm the bearer of your spirits. I am Reppamon."

"Wait, the bearer? But we found our spirits before we found your egg." Said Heaven as she scratched her head.

"You see, I had watched over you two while you were in the human world. I created the spirits of your personality and sent them to Ophanimon, in hope you would come to the Digital World in our troubles. I had used the energy I had left to make those spirits and send them to here, thus far returning back as a digi-egg randomly in the forest." He stated.

"So, what's that light then?" asked Kouji.

"It's a source of energy created by the celestial angels long ago to restore the world to its prime. The energy banishes evil and restores peace to this world, but also has a consequence." Said Reppamon as he looked towards Kouji and Takuya.

"Consequence? Like what?" asked Takuya.

"That, I'm unaware of." Reppamon stated quietly.

Kimi and Heaven looked at each other and shared a gulp and a sigh. Silence was among them as they wondered about the possible consequences. Kimi stood up and cracked her knuckles, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we're doing absolutely nothing by standing here. The Digital World isn't gonna save itself, ya know." She stated with a wink.

"So positive, Kimi." Laughed Heaven.

"I gotta be! So come on, let's go." She said while marching out of the room.

As they walked out of the castle, they took another look around of the village surrounding. Reppamon stopped Kimi and Heaven through they search, staying far back from the others.

"I must ask you this question, are you ready to sacrifice your life to save this world?" he asked boldly.

"Don't we do that already?" asked Heaven.

"Yes, but I am unsure of what may happen to you as a being. Are you ready to not see the people you care about anymore?" he asked with a glare.

"To be honest, I don't think I ever could be. But no one else can do this. So it's kinda forced upon us to save this world." Said Kimi as she looked off towards the others.

"I don't want you to fight with regret. I want you to fight with a destiny, a purpose." He said walking up to them.

"Right, well don't worry about us." Heaven stated with a smile.

"Alright, let's continue our path." He said as he ran up to the others.

Both looked at each other and shook their heads, catching up to the others.


	26. Working with What You Got

Suddenly, a dark forced stopped them in their tracks. Their bodies felt tense, as they tried to move. The others, sadly, had moved on too far for their voices to be heard.

"I knew I sensed your presence here."

"Who are you?" growled Kimi as she looked around.

An image appeared infront of them, the appearance of a large evil digimon. The girls gasped and tried to move back away from it. The digimon laughed as the girls trembled infront of him.

"I finally caught you two."

"You… can't be…" stuttered Heaven.

"Oh, but I am. You two did a wonderful job so far, and I'll take it from here."

"I won't let you!" growled Kimi as she tried to grab her d-tector.

"I can't allow you do to that." It stated as he slashed at her wrists, causing her to flinch in pain.

"What do you want from us?" yelled Heaven.

"Your soul. Eye, of the Gorgon."

A dark mist slowly came out from the image of the digimon and swirled around them, causing them to panic and move frantically. The digimon laughed manically as the girls squirmed, the mist slowly seeping into their bodies. Their skin turned pale, their eyes plain and soul-less like.

"Destroy them the boys and digimon, help me rule this world."

"Yes, master." They said in unison.

As the image disappeared, the girls evolved into their beast state, the chrome digizoid on their bodies giving off an uncomfortable aura. They jumped off in search of the others.

"Hm, where are Kimi and Heaven? Weren't they behind us?" asked Lunamon.

"Strange, I was just with them a minute ago." Said Reppamon as he looked around.

"Is it me, or does something feel wrong here." Asked Gaomon.

The two beast digimon jumped infront of them, baring their teeth as they stepped forward to them. They backed away, confused and concerned of their current situation.

"Heaven, Kimi, what's wrong with you?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah. What's gotten into you?" asked Takuya.

"Must… kill…." Growled Uversalmon.

"Humans… and digital world…" Growled Brokenmon.

"What?" they yelled in unison.

The image of the digimon appeared behind the two again, continuously laughing. Reppamon growled as he stared at the image, finally realizing what was going on.

"That's Gran Dracmon! Now I understand what's going on!" he growled.

"What do you mean?" asked Coronamon.

"He used his ability Eye of the Gorgon on them. He made them his slaves!" he yelled.

"I can't believe it…" said Kouji as he grabbed his d-tector.

"Go ahead, fight your precious friends humans. But remember, you'll kill them if you win."

Takuya and Kouji stopped and hesitated to make a move, as the digimon laughed again.

"But that won't stop them from hurting you. Go, my pets." He stated as he disappeared.

"Ice Blaster/Devasting Blow!" they yelled as they launched their ranged attack them.

Takuya and Kouji dodged and moved out of the way, along with their partner digimon. All their actions were hesitant as the girls continued to attack one by one. Their partner digimon stayed afar and watched the devastation they were in.

"The fate our world rests on those girls, but they are in such a disaster." Whispered Reppamon.

"What should we do?" asked Gaomon.

"If we hurt them, we're at a disadvantage against Gran Dracmon. But if we do nothing, we'll die and they'll still be slaves." Said Labramon.

The boys had fusion evolved into Aldamon and Beowulfmon, still hesitant on fighting them.

"I… can't hurt them…" said Aldamon.

"We have to Takuya. We have no other choice." Said Beowulfmon.

"I know. This is gonna kill me later." Said Aldamon.

Uversalmon and Brokenmon launched themselves at Beowulfmon, knocking him down as Uversalmon goes next to Aldamon. He flies away and dodges her pounce, causing her to quickly react and prepare her cannon.

"Starfall Cannon!"

A chaotic beam blasts from her back and strikes him down to the ground, a continuous meteor shower falling upon him. Brokenmon repeatedly slashes away at Beowulfmon with the multiple spikes over her body.

"Tormenting Scars!"

A strike hits upon him and knocks him to his knees, wearing out the muscles that got hit. The two girls jump back and switch to their human spirit forms, preparing for their final attack.

"Planet Disaster/1000 Bullets!"

The earth underneath them shook and flew up, slowly falling down upon them, as Gatmon sent a barrage of bullets their way. The collision hits causing a massive cloud of smoke to appear and surround the area. As the smoke cleared up, the boys, still in their forms, slightly struggled to get up. Aldamon gets up and wipes away the dust on him, along with Beowulfmon.

"Well, it's now or never." Said Beowulfmon.

"No kidding. Cover me." Said Aldamon. "Atomic Inferno!" he yelled as he launched multiple fireballs upon them.

"Frozen, Hunter!" yelled Beowulfmon as he held him sword in the air, a large ghost like wolf launching and blinding them.

Aldamon appears behind them, summoning a fire like orb in his hands. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

The orb hits them from behind and sends them flying and crashing into a building, Beowulfmon appearing above them with his hand pointing towards them. "Cleansing Light!" A barrage of missiles fire and directly hits them, knocking them by the castles entrance.

The girls get up, weak and sore, still willing to put up a fight. Reppamon, angry, rushed over towards Midnightmon and looks up at her.

"Kimi, it's me! Reppamon! Please break out of this mess, I know you can!" he growls.

Her attention moves towards the digimon, suddenly a change of heart happening. She grips her chest and flinches in pain. "We… can't… control ourselves…."

"Please! Heaven, Kimi, break free!" he yells.

"Quiet pest!" yells Gatmon as she pulls out her guns and fires at Reppamon.

He dodges it and watches as a dark mist appear and consume into their bodies. The girls scream in pain as they absorb in the darkness, falling silent and motionless. He growls and steps back. "That damned devil…."

Aldamon and Beowulfmon step forward slightly, suddenly the girls sprung out and attacked them again. The fighting continued back and forth, showing no progress for either side. However, Midnightmon and Gatmon took more and more damage each time, growing weaker by the second. The digimon watched in fear as the battle was occurring.

"They aren't getting anywhere with this!" yelled Coronamon.

"I wish there was something we could do..." Whispered Lunamon.

"Only horrible things will happen if we do interfere." Said Labramon.

As Midnightmon and Gatmon soon reached their peak of exhaustion, Aldamon and Beowulfmon launched a teamed attack, sending both to fly back into the castle. They crashed and fell onto the ground, de-digivolving. Their bodies lay motionless as they ran up to them, Gran Dracmon's image appearing again.

"Well done Legendary Warriors. You took care of my job." He said with a chuckle.

Reppamon ran up towards the girl's bodies, frantically trying to feel a pulse. He looked down with sadness and anger, and then launches himself at the image, only for it to disappear. Takuya and Kouji fell down to their knees, angry among themselves and Gran Dracmon.

"They're... dead…?" asked Lunamon.

"I feel no pulse…" said Reppamon as he slowly walked away.

"What are we going to do now…" asked Labramon.

"Continue on." Said Reppamon.

"What?" asked Coronamon.

"He's right." Said Kouji. "If we give up now, everything we've done was worthless. Everything Heaven and Kimi did, worthless."

"But the light orb…" asked Gaomon.

"We'll think of something. We have to act now before it's too late." Said Takuya as he looked over the girl's bodies.

"Well, we can't just leave their bodies here." Said Gaomon.

"I'll watch over their bodies." Said Lunamon.

Takuya and Kouji looked over and raised their eyebrow. Lunamon nodded and reached into Kimi's pocket, finding the digivice. Among the touch the digivice, Lunamon digivolved into Crescemon. The boys stood back in awe as they watched Crescemon lift the girls up in her arms.

"I'll be staying inside the castle. It should at least be a safe place for the time being, I could maybe even read into anything that would do us some good." She said bodly.

"Alright, we'll make him pay for this." Said Takuya as he looked away.

Crescemon walked back into the castle and heads back up to the top, placing the bodies in the library they were in earlier. Takuya and Kouji fusion evolved again and started to get ready to head off towards the Rose Morning Star. Their fellow partners hopped onto their back as they took off, looking back in hopes that maybe the girls would awaken and stop them.

"Don't worry about Crescemon. She's strong, so the girls are protected." Said Coronamon.

"Well it's just that, we wish they were here to fight him with us." Said Beowulfmon.

"Make do with what you got, sadly." Said Gaomon.

"Exactly…" said Aldamon as he looked back one final time. "We'll make him pay, I promise."

As they flew closer to the Rose Morning Star, the aura sounding it grew colder and uncomfortable. The partner digimon shivered like they felt a presence; however Aldamon and Beowulfmon felt nothing at all. A castle, appearing to be heavily damaged, appeared among the horizon. They stopped at the edge of a cliff, looking over a torn battle field that stood before the castle.

"Well, this brings back good times." Said Aldamon.

"No kidding. Let's just get this over with." Said Beowulfmon.

"Unity Execute! Purified Spirit Evolution!" they yelled in unison. "Emperor Greymon/Magna Garurumon!"

The boys had evolved into one of their powerful forms, standing proud infront of that castle. Reppamon, Gaomon, Coronamon, and Labramon stood beside them as they looked towards the castle. Magna Garurumon looked down at them and smiled.

"We thank you guys for being there with us. However we couldn't afford you guys to get hurt." Said Magna Garurumon.

"Hurt?" asked Reppamon as he smiled, looking back at the digimon.

The digimon started to glow as streams of data appeared around them, their forms growing in size as they digivolve. Burning Greymon and Magna Garurumon, slightly shocked, watched as their friends evolve. Labramon had evolved to his final state Anubimon, Coronamon evolved into Apollomon, and Gaomon evolved into Mirage Gaogamon.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"Don't question my abilities human." Said Reppamon.

As they stepped forward, two figures stood in their way, appearing from thin air. Reppamon growled as he stepped back. The two figures walked closer, appearing to be Axelmon and Raidermon.

"What are you doing?" asked Reppamon.

"We are here to stop you." Said Axelmon as he lifted his blade to him.

"You were traitors this entire time?" growled Burning Greymon.

"You could say that." Said Raidermon.

Anubimon stepped infront of Reppamon, guarding him and the others. Axelmon and Raidermon smiled and laughed, accepting the non verbal challenge among them.

"Move on ahead heroes. I will take care of these two." Said Anubimon as he cracked his knuckles.

"Not even worth a challenge." Said Axelmon as he shrugged.

"We're counting on you, good luck." Said Apollomon.

Reppamon hopped onto Emperor Greymon's shoulder as they flew off towards the castle. Anubimon watches them fly off, and smiles as he looks back at the two infront of him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint. But I'm the Digital World's judge, and you, are guilty." He stated as a demon like beast arose from the ground behind him. Large in size, the beast glares as the two with hungry eyes, pulling himself from the ground.

"This'll be fun." Said Raidermon with a smirk.

An explosion of attacks occurred behind them as they flew off towards the castle. Reppamon looks back and sighs, looking back forward. They reach towards the gate that takes them inside the castle, slowly walking into, what reveals to be a long hallway. Their pace is steady and fast as they walk through the hallway, reaching a bright lit room. As they entered the room, they see pieces of the wall destroyed from their previous battle long ago. However, looking around they spot nothing.

"He's gotta be somewhere here." Said Mirage Gaogamon.

"Be on your toes. He can be anywhere." Said Emperor Greymon.

A faint laughter is heard echoing and bouncing off the walls in the room.

"Somewhere close, obviously." Said Apollomon.

"Come out and fight us, you coward." Said Magna Garurumon.

"As you wish."

A large beast like centaur appeared infront of them, the human part of the body appearing to be like a vampire. Heads of demon dogs lay on the shoulders of the beast part of his body, barking and growling at the digimon infront of them. He claps at the warriors infront of him, laughing slightly at their efforts.

"I must thank you once again for destroying that nuisance, you call humans. They were a huge obstacle in my path." He said lightly.

"What did you say?" growled Reppamon.

"Be quiet Royal Knight. Without those two, you are weak." He stated.

Reppamon stepped back and growled, looking away. Gran Dracmon smiled and walked over towards a crystal like object, representing a mirror.

"How did it feel, to kill someone you love?" he asked while looking through the crystal.

"Why you little-!" growled Emperor Greymon as he charged at him.

"Emperor Greymon stop!" yelled Magna Garurumon.

Gran Dracmon moved out of the way and kicked him through the wall, sending him flying out of the castle. Apollomon, Mirage Gaogamon and Magna Garurumon charged together and pushed him out of the castle to take their fight outside.

Back at the Castle of Flames, Crescemon looked through multiple books finding a solution to their dilemma. She looks back at the girls, sighing in sadness, continuing in her research. A faint dark aura erupts from their bodies as they lay there motionless. They grunt in pain slightly as the aura grows larger. Crescemon hears them and rushes to their aid, physically trying to get them to wake up.

"Girls, please wake up! We need you!" she pleads as she shakes them.

The girls, entrapped in a nightmare, were running away from something. Laughter is heard in their nightmare, as they continued to frantically flee from this figure. They grinded to a stop as they reached an end of a cliff, looking back at the figure.

"What are we gonna do…" whispered Kimi.

"Pray he doesn't kill us." Said Heaven with a gulp.

"Wake up! Please!"

"What… was that?" asked Heaven.

"Lunamon….?" Said Kimi.

"Takuya and Kouji need you! The Digital World needs you!"

"This is just a nightmare! We have to break it." Said Kimi.

"I have no idea…" sighed Heaven.

They looked at each other and nodded, grabbing their d-tectors and raising them in the air.

"SPIRIT!" they yelled in unison, as a light emitted from the D-tectors.


	27. A Final Goodbye

Both shot up from lying down, shaking in fear as they looked around them. Crescemon, filled with joy, hugged them both to see them alive. She wipes away the tears from her eyes and stands up, dusting herself off.

"We must hurry. We have to-." said Crescemon.

"We know, trust us." Said Heaven.

Kimi and Heaven spirit evolved and rushed out of the castle alongside Crescemon. They sped as fast as humanely possible, the Rose Morning Star approached closer and closer. As they arrived to the castle, they spot Anubimon's body, alongside Axelmon and Raidermon. Gatmon kneels down next to him and places her hand on his face. He looks up, smiles and sighs with relief.

"You're alive… that's wonderful…." He whispered.

"You did well, please rest." Said Gatmon.

"I will, after we're done." He said as he got up. "Up there, is where we need to go."

"Right." Said Midnightmon.

Midnightmon grabbed Gatmon's arm, while Anubimon grabbed Crescemon's arm as they flew up into the sky where the heat of the action was. Reppamon stood on one of the castle pillars as he watched the fight occur. The girls along with Crescemon and Anubimon landed beside Reppamon. He jumped into Midnightmon's arms, rejoiced.

"You're alive! How?" asked Reppamon.

"We were stuck in a nightmare… but we heard Crescemon's voice." Said Gatmon.

"Speaking of which…" said Reppamon as he looked over to Crescemon and jumped on her shoulder.

Crescemon evolved into her final state, a goddess like digimon wielding a spear. Midnight looked up at her with awe as she watches her fly off into battle. Reppamon, jumps onto Midnightmon's shoulder and watches the fight again.

"You do know what might happen here, right?" he asked quietly.

"We know. And we're ready." Said Gatmon.

"Look out!" Yelled Apollomon.

Mirage Gaogamon gets thrown towards them, with Midnightmon grabbing Gatmon and flying off to a safer ledge. Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon look at them with shock and happiness to see them alive, giving Gran Dracmon a chance for attack. Gatmon and Midnightmon jumped in and grabbed his arms, pulling him back from the attack. He smirks with and throws them back towards the castle, clearly showing much more strength against them.

"I knew it was too good to be true for you two to be dead. Oh well." He stated as he shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest, we are useless this way." Sighed Gatmon.

"What will we do then?" asked Midnightmon.

"Die."

Gran Dracmon appeared behind them and grasped their necks, lifting them up in the air. They gasp for air as they try to break free his grasp on them. Everyone stopped and hesitated as Gran Dracmon laughed and lifted them up higher.

"It's time I actually kill you two. This time, it's real." He said as he grasped them tighter, causing them to scream in pain.

"I won't allow you!" growled Reppamon as he jumped towards him, digivolving. He digivolved into this giant knight like centaur, covered in red chrome digizoid, and armor plated wings. He tackles Gran Dracmon, causing him to lose his grip and dropping them. They gasp for air as Reppamon uses himself as a distraction, letting Dianamon grab them and move them away.

"You two okay?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"Ugh, barely. I thought he would pop our heads off." Said Gatmon as she rubbed her neck.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay." Said Magna Garurumon.

"Sleipmon, he's doing a decent job as a distraction." Said Dianamon.

"Sleipmon?" asked Midnightmon.

"Yes, he's a royal knight. He is one of the strongest knights, and does well to protect others." Said Apollomon.

"Stay here, we gotta help him." Said Mirage Gaogamon.

They rushed into Gran Dracmon to continue the assault, assisting Sleipmon. The girls looked at each other and sighed, looking at their D-tectors for any clue of gaining strength. Looking over at the fight, they see the fight growing more intense as it is 6 vs. 1.

"For a digimon who is supposedly the same level as us, he's doing well against 6 of us." Said Gatmon.

"I… just feel so useless sitting here." Said Midnightmon.

"Wait, don't we have that light orb thing Reppamon gave us?" asked Gatmon.

"Yeah… we do!" said Midnightmon as she pulled out her D-tector.

They pressed buttons almost randomly on their d-tectors as they frantically tried to find the answer of the Light Orb. Hell breaks loose, as Gran Dracmon doesn't appear to be taking any damage from them at all. He knocks them away like flies one by one, regardless of their efforts.

"God… I can't figure it out!" growled Midnightmon.

"Neither can I. This is full of shit." Sighed Gatmon.

Gran Dracmon looked over at them and smiled, slowly walking towards them. They backed away on the rock they were at, stopping by the edge. The partner digimon flew in to stop them, only being repelled back. He stopped infront of them, holding his arms out with a smile.

"Well, aren't you going to do something, heroes? Where's this power you are supposed to use to kill me?" He asked with a smirk.

The girls glared at him and growled, ready to move if any attack was launched. He only sighs and shakes his head, clearly disappointed. Slowly walking towards them, the dogs on his body bark with angst, as he laughs manically. Their eyes widen as he gets closer, suddenly, their d-tectors glowing brightly. He is blinded by the light as the girls looked at their d-tectors. Sleipmon recognizes the light, flies towards them.

"It is time." He stated.

Data streams circle around them and causing a bright glow surrounding them. Two Celestial Type digimon appeared in their place. Humanistic but beast like in appearance, their armor was chrome digizoid, one in white and yellow, the other black and blue. One had angelic like wings, while the other had devil like wings on her back.

"Gran Dracmon, we are here to stop your nonsense."

"Once and for all."

"Well. If it isn't Uchuumon and Koshoumon. Here to stop me? I would like to see that." Stated Gran Dracmon.

Sleipmon smiled with courage as he stood next to the celestial digimon, who were equal in size compared to him. The others stood in awe of the two digimon that stood infront of them.

"My my Sleipmon, you've done a wonderful job here." Said Uchuumon as she looked over at the others. "We'll take it from here."

"Can you? I mean-" asked Magna Garurumon.

"Of course we can. Have faith in us." Said Koshoumon.

The two celestial digimon dashed towards Gran Dracmon, two spears appearing in both hands, as they slash away at him. Too slow in movement, he can't counter their attacks, taking hit by hit. Holy like power emits from his scars the more he took, finally reaching where he doesn't move much to the pain.

"Gran Dracmon, I'm horribly disappointed at your power. I wish you could do more." Said Uchuumon.

"Eye of the Gorgon!" he growled as he started to mind control the others.

"Ah, a retreat like attack." Said Koshoumon.

"Allow me, Koshoumon." Asked Uchuumon as she smiled.

"Of course. By all means." Said Koshoumon.

The celestial digimon flies towards them and cups her hands infront of her chest, a warm aura erupting from her body. Said aura breaks the mind control from Gran Dracmon and places a shield over them. She turns around and smirks, folding her arms as she taps her foot acting impatient. He growls in anger as everyone surrounded him.

"Crystal Revolution!" he growled as he sent a flurry of attacks, freezing anything he touches.

He continues to constantly charge at each person, freezing pieces of their body in place. Soon, their bodies were stuck due to the ice forming over their bodies. He smirks and charges with full power, sending everyone crashing into the castle. Again he launches another ice attack, freezing both Koshoumon and Uchuumon.

"Stay here, as I destroy these pests." Growled Gran Dracmon.

Gran Dracmon walks over to the others and began to violently pummel them without any stop. They fell to their knees, flinching in pain, as they continued to take more blows from him. Uchuumon and Koshoumon vigorously try to break themselves free as they watch their friends get destroyed. Sleipmon, the last one to stand, continued to also take more blows, as the chrome digizoid armor began to break.

"Kimi… Heaven…" growled Sleipmon.

They focused their energy and broke through the ice, charging into Gran Dracmon and sent him flying. Sleipmon fell to his knees in pain as he watched Gran Dracmon flinch at the sudden charge. Uchuumon helped the others up as they watched Gran Dracmon try to do one final move. A dark orb appeared infront on him, growing in size by the second.

"We must use the final power of the Light Orb." Said Sleipmon.

"Right." Said Uchuumon and Koshoumon.

The two looked back and smiled, turning back to Gran Dracmon as their bodies began to glow.

"We must thank you guys for everything. Your efforts were strong and helped us get to this point." Said Uchuumon.

"But this, is our farewell." Stated Koshoumon.

"Wait, what?" asked Emperor Greymon.

The two flew up along with Sleipmon and surrounded Gran Dracmon in a triangle pattern. Uchuumon and Koshoumon cupped their hands on their chest as their body emitted a holy light. A blast of light erupted and caused an explosion in mid air, emitting waves from their point towards the rest of the Digital World. The others blocked their eyes from the blast with their arms as the waves continuously pulsed. As the waves ended, they look to see statues of them, encased in amber, except for Gran Dracmon. His digi-egg, faded away. They flew up to them and placed their hands on it, hoping for anything.

"Is this… what Reppamon meant by consequence?" asked Anubimon.

"I believe so." Said Mirage Gaogamon.

Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon placed their hands on the faces of the celestial digimon, taking it hard of their imprisonment. Apollomon, Dianamon, Anubimon and Mirage Gaogamon looked at them and sighed, looking back towards the girls and Sleipmon.

"They sacrificed themselves, so we could live. So the rest of the Digital World could live." Said Dianamon.

"It was all thanks to you that it happened."

They looked around cautiously to the voice that was heard, unaware of its presence. A spirit of Uchuumon and Koshoumon walked out of the statue, looking towards Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon.

"Kimi and Heaven are proud they have met you." Said Uchuumon.

"Wait, are they still alive?" asked Magna Garurumon.

"Technically yes, but no. It's as if they are frozen in time." Said Koshoumon.

"Can't you release them?" asked Apollomon.

"No. The Light's Orb chooses its own consequence, and that was it. There's no reverse, no deal." Said Koshoumon.

"They are only human girls though, isn't there an exception or something?" asked Dianamon.

"Those two accepted their fates before they actually did it, so there is nothing we can do." Said Uchuumon.

Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon looked down, disappointed at the news. The spirits smiled and kissed them on the cheek, returning back to the bodies of the statues. Taking a short rest, they made their way towards the Forest Terminal.

After days of flying, they reached the Forest Terminal, meeting with the Celestial Digimon in their rookie forms. Their discussion with them was short, coming to the conclusion on their partner digimon being protectors of the Digital World in their place. Takuya and Kouji returned back to the Flame Terminal, waiting for the arrival of Trailmon. Entering the Trailmon and taking the ride back to the Human World and Shibuya, they watched out the window as they disappeared from the world.


	28. Sequel: Amber Afterlife

Thousands of years passed in the Digital World, as the girls encased in amber, stood as a monument in the Dark Continent. The world was peaceful once again, and thrived upon the restoration of what was lost before. The amber started to chip and crack, breaking one of them free from her eternal sleep. Uchuumon coughed out blood as she struggled to stand up. When she finally rose up from the earth, she looks back at her comrade, and friend, still encased in amber.

"My friend, you will live much longer than I will, and shall serve a later time." She said bowing. "Here, I shall secure your sleep until a day you are needed, once more."

She held up her hand, as it glistened and began to glow. The energy from her hand expanded and wrapped itself around the amber, sealing it shut. Letting out a heavy sigh, she flew off out of the Dark Continent, and into the world that became unfamiliar to her. Her energy level began to decrease as she flew around more, causing her to land and rest.

"I am not as strong as I used to be. Being asleep for years must do this." She said as she closed her eyes.

Drifting off into sleep, her memories and past began to swim through her head. Slowly, she began to remember everything, who she really was, and what she had done to save the world. Quickly opening her eyes, she regained a new resolve. Gathering what energy she had left, she got up and began walking towards what she remembered, was the Forest Terminal.

Reaching the castle in the Terminal, she entered in, wary of being an unknown visitor. The Celestial Digimon, surprised at her presence, quickly got up to greet her.

"My goodness, you're alive? I thought you were destined for Eternal sleep." Said Ophanimon.

"I was. However my encasement broke, so here I am." She stated.

"Well, that's good to know you are doing well. Sleeping for thousands of years must've done a toll on your energy level." Said Cherubimon.

"Wait… thousands?" she asked.

"Yes, it's been at least three thousand years." Stated Ophanimon.

"I can't… believe it. Does that mean… I'm alone?" she asked quietly.

"Technically yes, however in our time. It's only been around... Four years in the Human World." Said Seraphimon.

"Can I returned back to the Human World?" she asked.

"Of course." Said Ophanimon. "Just take the Trailmon."

"Thank you." She said as she bowed, and took off out of the castle.

Flying down the stairwell, she reaches the Trailmon on time, and boards on. As it rides off in the distance, she began to see the world disappear. Her body began to change back into her human state. Due to her slumber, her human body had changed from the aging. She was now twenty years old; her hair had grown out long, her body was much thinner, and was much prettier.

On her ride back, she pondered at the thought of returning back to the Human World.

"Four years, no one would remember me. To be honest, my family probably thinks I'm dead. And… Takuya…" she said trailing off. "He's probably dating that Zoey girl. There would be no point to seeing him."

As the train slowed down to a stop, she hopped off and looked around at the empty station. The Trailmon, without warning, took off back to the Digital World. She got on the elevator and went back up to the main floor, preparing herself. Walking around, she comes face to face with crowds of people on the move. Trying to weave through the crowd, she manages to hop onto a train to head towards Shibuya. Arriving into the small town, the crowds of people also began to lessen, making it much easier to move around the city. She sight sees, as it was the first time she has ever been to Japan.

"I could use some food right now, I'm so hungry… But jeez not to mention I need new clothes…" she said as she looks at her current clothing, appearing to be too small for her.

She spots a clothing store across the street, and hurries over across traffic. Entering into the store, she gazed upon the mass amounts of clothing in the building. She walks around and looks at the clothing. She then spots a dressing room nearby, signaling her to grab as much clothing that interests her. Rushing into the room, she tried every combination of clothing that she found most appealing. It came down to a black lace long sleeve shirt, a grey tank top underneath, light grey skinny jeans, and fashionable black leather flat boots. Taking off the clothes and putting back on her old ones, she went to the counter and purchased her new outfit. She then hurried to the bathroom; cut off the tags, put her new clothes on, then took back off into the world. She looked at her hair in the reflecting window, and sighed at the sight.

"I definitely need a haircut…" she said trailing off as she looked around for a barber.

Finally finding one, she had cut her hair from being five feet long, to two feet. Her hair was layered beautifully, and some of her hair was dyed black, which was underneath her natural brown hair. She even had a makeover at the shop, where her eyes were defined with dark grey eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and her face cleaned and covered with foundation.

Stepping back out into the streets, she walks around in search of something familiar to her. She pulled out her cellphone, which had turned back into its form from being her D-tector. Her stomach groaned in hunger as she continued to walk around. Quickly she spots a restaurant, and dashed in. She notices that the restaurant was rather elegant and fancy, yet had a hint of casual taste. The waiter escorts her to a table, setting her menu and silverware on the table.

"Anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"Coffee, with sugar and cream please." She asked.

The waiter simply nodded and walked away, leaving her be to listen to the music and ponder on her thoughts. She looks around and sighs quietly. Her waiter returned back with a cup of coffee, and poured the cream and sugar in her cup. She smiled and sipped her coffee, amazed at the taste.

"This is amazing…" she said quietly.

"Why thank you miss. Can I get you started on any appetizers, or would you like to go straight to what you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I… uh…" she trailed off as she looked through the menu. "I could definitely go for teriyaki chicken with a side of rice." She said with a smile.

"Certainly, it'll be ready in twenty minutes." He said as he grabbed the menu and walked off.

She smiled and continued to drink her coffee quietly. Looking around, she spots a couple in the corner dining together. Squinting her eyes for a better look, the two became more familiar to her. They looked just like Takuya and Zoey. She gasps and sets her coffee down, quickly walking out the restaurant. On her way out, she hands her waiter money for the coffee, and bursts out the door.

The couple spots her leave, intrigued for her rush out. The man looks closely at her ponders at the idea of her familiarity.

She takes off out of the city, and towards a local park. She kneels down next to a pond in the park, and stares blankly at her reflection.

"It was him… with her…" she said quietly.

The weather drastically changed, where the clouds rolled in and began to rain. She got up and questioned the quick change of weather. Pulling out her cellphone, she realized it had changed to her D-tector.

"Did… my spirits change….?" She asked.

"Yes. You have gained the Spirit of Life."

"Well, thanks for the update." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Your emotions will cause the very earth you walk on to change."

"Oh goodie, I should be on my best behavior. Doesn't matter, I'll be returning back soon anyway." She said with a sigh. "And since when my D-tector start to talk back to me?"

"Since you got out of your slumber."

"Rhetorical question. What should I call you anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I am you in a way."

"I'm just going to call you Dryad." she said with a sigh.

"Seems fair and correct."

Putting her D-tector in her pocket, she began to walk back towards the city. Her body became soaked, as people ran through the streets, shrouding themselves from the heavy rain. She walked through the nearby neighborhood, observing the houses and scenery. Walking up to a fork in the road, she looks around to choose a path. Shaking her head, she sighs and closes her eyes, listening to the rain pound on her body and streets. Suddenly she hears a truck come closer to her, as she opens her eyes, her body freezes at the terror of how close the truck is. Suddenly, she's pushed out of the way, as the truck speeds past, and disappears. As she opens her eyes and looks up, she spots a figure above her.

"Kimi… is that you…?"

"Takuya….?" She asked.

"I can't believe it! It is you!" he said as he helped her up.

"How did you know it's me?" she asked.

"You were in the restaurant, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…" she said.

"I knew it. It's just a guess that you'd be wandering around." He said with a smile.

"I guess. But what does it matter, I mean, you were on a date." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's complicated..." he said while trailing off.

"It's not. You moved on, Takuya. It's as simple as that." She said as she turned around. "I need to move on."

"But… Kimi…" he said quietly.

"I'm not going to be the cause of a break up between you and your girlfriend. Take care, okay?" she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, don't go just yet." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me, let's go." He said as he started to walk down the street.

They walked together in silence, upon reaching to a house. Knocking the door, Zoey had opened the door. She spots Kimi next to Takuya, and sighs slightly.

"She's back, I take it." Said Zoey.

"Yeah. Look, Zoey…" he said nervously.

"No need to explain Takuya. You told me before hand if she ever came back, you would want to be with here. I understand." She said with a slight smile.

"That's not how it works." said Kimi. "I had to fulfill my duty, which so happens to ruin the relationship I currently had at the time. Besides, I'm technically dead. I mean, I disappeared from this world 4 years ago, no trace of my presence known. It'd be better off that way." she said as she walked away.

"Wait!" yelled Takuya.

"You can't chase ghosts forever, Takuya." she said as she disappeared in the streets.

He looked down in sadness as he watched her disappear. Zoey looked at him and smacked the top of his head.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"Go get her you fool! Are you seriously going to let her walk away?" she asked.

"No..." he said as he took off.

Kimi walked the streets she remembered to head back to the train. The rain continued to fall heavily on the streets, leaving the public to hide in their warm cozy homes. She walked into the train station and boarded the train, heading off towards the main station. Hopping off the train, she looked around and sighed, saddened yet relieved. Walking over to the elevator, she took it down to the lowest level. Entering the large underground station, she waited patiently for the Trailmon to enter.

"I wonder if the Trailmon will take me back to America..." she said quietly.

"It's quite possible, use that girl charm."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not by that comment, Dryad." she said with a sigh.

A Trailmon pulled into the station and looked at Kimi weirdly, then became excited.

"Oh, it's you! Where do you want to head to?" it asked.

"America, preferably where I used to live." she said.

"Well hop on! One way to Wisconsin." it said excitedly.

She started to walk over towards the Trailmon, when suddenly an elevator came down, opening the door to reveal Takuya breathing heavily.

"Takuya?" she asked.

"Don't... leave..." he said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm telling you, you can't chase me." she said as she boarded the Trailmon.

The Trailmon started it's engine and slowly began to take off. Takuya sprinted towards it and grabbed on, hopping on the platform as it left the station. He slowly walked through the carts, trying to find her. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, resting. Takuya reached to her cart and smiled lightly, and walked up to her. Kimi opened her eyes and looked at him, letting out a slight sigh.

"You can't take a no, can you?" she asked.

"No. I can't. I waited four years for you to come back, I'm not letting you slip away from me again." he said boldly.

"Takuya..." she sighed lightly.

"I'm sticking with you Kimi, no matter what." he said.

"Let me ask you then. How will I explain what happened to me those four years, if you are standing next to me, while I confront my family?" she asked.

"I... well... didn't think about that..." he said as he thought about it for a minute.

"That's what I mean Takuya. In all honesty, they will either think you kidnapped me, or I ran away with you. Which, will make you look like a monster to them." she said while folding her arms.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm heading back to show them I'm alive. I will have to make up a lie though." she said quietly.

"Not going to tell them the truth?" he asked.

"Hell no. You think I'm gonna tell them I went on an adventure in an unknown world, fought evil beings and enemies, died once, and was encased in amber for eternal sleep for thousands of years?" she asked.

"You should really tell the truth."

"Shut up Dryad." she said sighing.


	29. Sequel: Life Journey

They sat together in silence, as the Trailmon took them into the Digital World, and out to America. Kimi looks out the window and watches as the scenery changes between the worlds. The Trailmon had reached the station and let him off, making its way back to the Digital World. They go upstairs through the elevator and walks out of the station.

"Well this is definitely the station that Heaven and I took." She said as she looked around.

"Huh, who knew." Said Takuya.

"I bet my car isn't here anymore." She said as she scratched her head.

"How do you suppose we get to your home then?" he asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, we are in Columbus. Madison is about 30 minutes away." She said pondering.

"I'm assuming you mean by car." He said.

"Yeah. I wonder if there is a train to Madison." She said while walking over towards the desk. "Hi, is there a train to Madison?"

"Yes, it'll be here in ten minutes. Want to buy tickets?" The lady asked.

"Two tickets please." She said.

They grab their tickets and stood patiently by the door, waiting for the train to arrive. After ten minutes, the train arrived and allowed people to enter. Hopping in and grabbing their seats; they road towards the heart of Madison. They walk out of the train and the station and looked around to see where they are at.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are downtown. Sadly, my house is quite a distance away. But I know the bus routes here, if they haven't changed. Come on, the bus that drops us off closest to my house is this way." She said walking off.

They walk towards the bus stopped and patiently waited for it to arrive. After waiting for several minutes, the bus pulled in. Boarding on, they paid their fee, and sat in the back as it took off.

"So this is where you used to live?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mother used to work down here, but I have no idea if she still does." She said quietly.

After twenty minutes, they reached the closest stop and got off, then started to make their way to her house. The neighborhood had drastically changed since the last time she was there. There were more houses and streets than what she remembered. Walking up her street, they finally reached her house. The house appeared abandoned, the lawn not cared for, the plants and weeds not tended to, and looked ugly.

"Well… this is it, but, no one is here…" she said quietly.

"Surprising no one lives here when this is a quite populated neighborhood." He said as he observed the house.

"Better see what's up." She said as she broke inside.

Walking in, they see the entire house empty. The furniture and appliances were gone, and the home look like it was abandoned quite a long time. She walks up the stairs and sees her room locked out, unlike the other rooms which appeared open. Picking the lock, she opened the door to reveal her room completely untouched. Upon her bed, there was a letter. Takuya was still observing the house downstairs as she sat on her bed and opened the letter.

"_Dear Kimi,_

_I don't know what happened, but it's strange that you just disappeared. It was such devastation to us that we lost you, especially since it looked like you just vanished from the world. Your father passed away not too long ago, and since it's just me, I am moving out of this house. I'm not sure if you'll ever come, but I decided that since the house is paid off, that I would leave your room the way it is, until you came back. I hope you are doing well, and if you do read this letter, please come back and see me. I'm living in the apartments by the hospital, where I work._

_With lots of Love,_

_Mom."_

Tears began to fall down Kimi's face as she folded the letter back. She got up, wiped her eyes, and started to look at all the things in her room.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Dryad, I'll be fine." She said quietly.

"Will you being going to see her?"

"I don't know. She'd have a heart attack if she saw me again, but she'd be so happy. Yet I doubt I could leave again, she would want me to stay with her." She said as she looked back to the letter.

"You should do it, I mean, it'd mean so much to her."

"Yeah…" she said trailing off.

Takuya came up to the room and looked to see that her room appeared untouched. He looks at Kimi staring blankly at her bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I have to go see her." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the letter on her bed.

He quickly read the letter and rushed down towards her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Kimi, you do realize what could happen." He said quietly.

"She's my mother, I can't ignore her." She said moving around him.

"Well, we'll go together. Okay?" he asked.

"Better not slow me down." She said.

They walked back down towards a bus stop that took them back to the campus. They got off at the hospital, and made their way towards the hospital. After a half an hour spent searching, they find the apartment. Walking into the front door, they see her mother's name on one of the doorbells. She rung it, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me, mom." She said boldly.

Nothing but silence, until the door unlocked. They made their way up to her room and knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door, her eyes covered in tears.

"You're… alive…" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." She said quietly.

Her mother grabbed and hugged her tightly, crying loudly. Afterwards, she both let them in her apartment. She grabbed cups, poured coffee in them, and handed it to them.

"Tell me exactly what happened." She demanded.

Takuya looked at Kimi with concern, and back to her mother. Kimi sighed and closed her eyes.

"Heaven and I wanted to try out something. We both went to a train station, and we wanted to see if taking an elevator to the lowest floor would take us to a train station." She said.

"A train station?" her mother asked.

"Well it so happened to work. We arrived to a train station, and a train was sitting there. So we boarded the train, and went to this mystically world, filled with exotic creatures and adventures. To make a long story short, we met up with Takuya here, and his friend, and saved that world. In the process, Heaven and I sacrificed our lives to eternal sleep to protect the world. It was only recent that, I broke free of my sleep." She said boldly.

Her mother looked at her strangely, blinked a couple of times, and sighed.

"This is the truth?" she asked.

"I'm not lying, mom." She said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alive. But what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I feel obligated to return back there, I still have my duties." She said quietly.

"You want to go back, Kimi?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Well, you're twenty now, you're in control of your life." Her mother said with a slight smile.

"I promise to visit." She said lightly.

Kimi and Takuya got up and thanked her for the beverage, and took their leave. As they stood by the bus stop, Takuya looked at her with slight concern.

"What now?" he asked.

"We're going back to the Digital World. Why do you ask?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering." He said with a slight smile.

"You plan on staying with me, aren't you?" she asked.

"You know it." He said lightly.

"I'm surprised you are going to this much length to staying with me. I mean, we only knew each other for… a month, in the Digital World." She said looking at him.

"You're special." He said with a smile.

"We better catch this bus so we can get a move on." She said as she sees the bus coming towards them.

They boarded the bus towards the train station, where they took that train to the main station in Columbus. There they took the elevator back down, and boarded the Trailmon that waited for them.

Sitting quietly on the ride, they wait to arrive back to the Digital World. Takuya gently held on to her hand, and smiled at her. She looks up at him and smiles, causing him to lean in closely to her face. He presses his lips on to hers, kissing her lightly. She slowly pulls away, looking away from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to do." She said quietly.

"About?" he asked.

"Us." She said looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly.

"You're free; you get to do anything you want. I'm stuck with my duties in the Digital World." She said.

"We'll talk to the celestial digimon, maybe they'll cut you a break." He said with a smile.

"You really think they'll do that?" she asked in a slight sarcastic tone.

"I hope so." He said. "It's lonely in my apartment."

"You're selfish, ya' know?" she asked with a laugh.

"I just realized something." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well. That was the first time, we kissed." he said.

"Didn't we kiss before? You know, back in the Dark Continent?" she asked.

"That doesn't really count, it lasted for like, a half second. A digimon came and attacked us." he said with a smile.

"So what are you saying?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying this..." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lips deeply.

The Trailmon arrived at the Forest Terminal, where they got off and made their way to the castle. Upon arrival to the castle door, it magically opened, allowing them entrance. Walking through the crystal like halls, they reach a large, where opened the meeting room of the celestial digimon. They stood up and greeted the two.

"I see you're back." Said Seraphimon.

"Yes. I want to live in the Human World, I want to finish my life there." She asked.

Ophanimon looked at her comrades and smiled, then turning her attention to the humans.

"Of course. However, don't be surprised, if you're needed sometime in the future." Said Ophanimon.

"Thank you. It would be an honor to serve again when I'm needed." She said while bowing.

"You can always count on me as well." Said Takuya with a smile.

"I'm going to guess you already meet your spirit, am I right Kimi?" asked Seraphimon.

"Oh, you must be talking about the voice from my D-tector. I call her Dryad." She said while looking at her D-tector.

"Well, technically her name is Amaterasu." Said Cherubimon.

"What? Well why didn't you tell me this, Dryad?" she asked her D-tector.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Why you little…" she groaned.

"Anyway, she is your spirit. Overtime she had grown and become stronger. She resembles the Goddess of the sun, heaven, and universe. Or so says history." Said Ophanimon.

"Well now, that's pretty cool. I'm guessing my previous forms…?" she asked.

"Updated." Said Seraphimon.

"Well, nice to know." She said with a nervous smile.

"We probably should get going." Said Takuya.

"You're right." She said as both of them made their way out the door. "Thanks again!"

"Take care, young ones." They spoke in unison.


	30. Sequel: What Next?

After leaving the Digital World through the Trailmon, they took the elevator back up to the surface and headed back to Shibuya. Kimi stared off into the distance in silence, then back towards Takuya.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let's start living." She said with a smile.

Twelve years had passed since Kimi's awakening. Takuya proposed to Kimi, a year after she came back, and got married the same year. Together, they live in Shibuya, where they started their lives. Kimi gave birth to their two children soon after their marriage, a daughter named Amaterasu, and son named Masato. Takuya works as a Language Director at the University in Tokyo. Kimi works as a free lancer artist, painter, and designer. They live upper class, in a traditional but newly modern Japanese home, along with two cats named Mika and Mishu, and a husky named Hana.

Occasionally, Kimi takes trips between the Digital World and her mother back in America, however only Takuya knows of that.

It was a peaceful Saturday; Takuya was gone at a weekend meeting and training, leaving Kimi and the kids alone to take care of their things. Amaterasu, or Tera, who is nine years old, was playing with her little brother Masato, who was seven. Kimi sat contently on the couch as she read her book, while the kids played video games in the living room. Both the cats and dog slept near Kimi, despite the noise from Tera and Masato.

Their doorbell rung; causing a slight sigh to come from Kimi, she sets down her book and gets up from the couch, opening to door to see Kouji.

"Oh, Kouji, it's you. What's up?" she asked.

"Have you heard anything from her?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. I can probably try and communicate with her the next time I visit." She said quietly.

"Mommy, who's that?" asked Tera.

"It's just Mr. Minamoto." She said looking back at her kids. "I haven't told them yet." She whispered.

"You might have to." He said quietly.

"In due time." She said with a sigh.

"Anyway, where is Takuya anyway?" he asked.

"He's gone at a university meeting for the weekend. So I'm watching the kids." She said.

"Alright, well take care Kimi, I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

"Bye Kouji." She said as she closed the door.

"What did Mr. Minamoto want?" asked Masato.

"He just had a question about your father." She said with a smile.

"I hate that dad is gone all the time." Said Tera.

"I know sweetie. He'll be back tomorrow night." She said while patting Tera on the head.

The day continued on, and it soon became night time. Kimi tucked her kids into bed, and went downstairs to her office. There she sat at her desk, pulled out her D-tector, and her drawings. She began sketching, spending hours on that one particular piece. It was three in the morning, she had finished a drawing Ophanimon's castle and garden in the Digital World. Sitting back, she sighed with relief and looked out the window.

"I wonder how she's doing…" she said quietly.

Morning rose, with Kimi still in her office drawing. She hears a knock on her door, causing her to get up. Opening the door, she sees her two kids in their pajamas, appearing to just have woken up.

"Well well, I think you two are hungry, am I right?" she asked.

Both nodded sleepily as they started to make their way to the kitchen. Kimi made her way as well and started to pull out eggs from the refrigerator, and other ingredients. She starts cooking, soon spotting the dog and cats sitting nearby.

"Would you be a darling Masato, and get out the dog and cat food?" she asked as she started frying the eggs.

Masato jumped down from the chair and went towards the cabinet, grabbing the dog food first, and poured it in the dish. He continued to do that with the cat food as Kimi finished making breakfast. She had prepared scrambled eggs with toast, putting two plates where the kids ate. Tera and Masato started eating their breakfast, as Kimi worked on cleaning the dishes and kitchen. Looking back over, she sees Tera finish her breakfast first. Suddenly, they heard the door open. Kimi walks over to see who opened their door. Takuya gave a loud sigh as he placed his coat on the chair by the door. Tera and Masato jumped out of their chairs and rushed over to Takuya, cheering and hugging at his return. She smiles as the kids clung to his legs, him laughing.

"Welcome back." She said while laughing.

"Hey there." He said with a smile.

"We missed you daddy!" said Tera.

"Yeah!" yelled Masato.

"I missed you guys too." He said as he lifted them up, placing them on the couch. "You guys are getting too big to be carried."

"Takuya, I have to talk to you about something." She said quietly.

"Hm. Okay." He said as he started walking to his office.

Both walk in and close the door, he sits in his chair and looks at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Kouji came by yesterday. He still isn't over Heaven." She said with a sigh.

"Really? But he's married." He said while folding his arms.

"I know. But, I don't blame him. They both clicked well. I haven't felt anything from her, so she's still not ready yet." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "However, I've been feeling something. I felt… some urgency, like, something's not right."

"You think something is happening there?" he asked.

"Not sure. I was planning on making a trip this weekend. Maybe try and talk to her." She said as she looked out the window.

"You can't do that forever. We can't." he said.

"We're warriors Takuya, if we can't do the job, we have to pass the torch to someone." She said with a sigh.

"I wonder if the kids would be able to take the job." He said.

"Takuya, they are only nine and seven." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean when they get older. We were in our teens when we became warriors." He said while getting up.

"I know… but I have no idea if they'll be ready." She said, showing signs of concern.

"Hey now…" he said while placing his hands on her arms. "They are our kids; they'll be ready if it gets to that point."

"If you say so." She said with a slight smile.

He kisses her gently and pulls away, walking back to the door.

"We still have plenty of time." He said with a smile.

The rest of the week carried on, the weather had become ferocious and stormed throughout the seven days. Kimi was in her office, painting her drawing on canvas. It was getting late as she continued to paint. Music was playing in her office, causing her to sing along while painting. Takuya walks in, smiles and laugh to her singing. She quickly stops and blushes as he started laughing.

"You could knock, you know." She said with a slight smile.

"Sorry." He said as he walks up to her and hugs her. "What are you painting this time?"

"Ophanimon's castle and garden. Apparently a client really likes it, she wants a watercolor version of it for her daughter." She said as she examined the painting.

"Looks good so far." He said with a smile. "When do you have to finish it?"

"She wants it by Wednesday. So I have like, four days." She said with a sigh.

"Better finish it up!" he said as he kissed her cheek, making his way back out.

"Yeah…" she said as she continued to look it over.

Several hours passed, she had made more progress in the painting, but still stood there looking over for problems.

"Something is wrong here…" she said as she pondered.

Suddenly her body began to pulse. She gripped her head as she dropped her paint brush and palette, kneeling down to the ground. Groaning quietly in pain, visions and memories started to flash through her mind. Her D-tector on her desk began to flash, consuming the entire room in light.

Her eyes open, as she finds herself in the Digital World. Looking around, she finds that she is in the library of Ophanimon's Castle. There she spotted a mirror, and saw she was a digimon again. She had transformed into Uchuumon. However her form had changed. Her armor was white and light gold chrome digizoid, her shoulder pads were large and angel like, emitting angelic energy that formed wings. She sported a beautiful chest plate and defined her chest and stomach, and a silk satin cloth kilt, engraved with ancient digimon code. Her helmet covered her entire head, made of the same cloth, also engraved. In her hand, she held a long angelic staff, which also emitted angelic energy.

"What's going on…" she said quietly.

"Good, you got my message."

"Who said that?" she asked.

Ophanimon stepped out into the room, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, dropping her guard.

"Your journey isn't done. Something will be eating away at the Digital World in the future, a corruption we will not even begin to imagine." Said Ophanimon.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Come back, when we need you." Ophanimon demanded.

Suddenly the room became consumed in light. Kimi woke up on the floor, seeing Takuya hover over her, concerned. He smiles as she opens her eyes, sighing in relief.

"Kimi, what happened?" he asked.

"Ophanimon…" she whispered.


	31. Sequel: Moving On

"Ophanimon?" he asked, helping her up to her feet.

"Something is wrong…" she said quietly.

"Well for starters, yes. I heard you fall down." He said with a raised eyebrow. "And came in to see that you were unconscious."

"Ophanimon sent me a message. Something is going to kill Digital World." She said while trying to remember everything.

"Is going to?" he asked.

"That's all I remember…" she whispered.

"What are we going to do? You know we can't just get up to go save the world again." He said.

"But Takuya, we can't just ignore it." She said. "After all we been through, and the adventures we had…"

"I guess…" he said while scratching his head.

"But I'm not sure when it will happen… She just said 'is going to.' Doesn't make much sense to me." She said with a sigh.

"Well, at least it's not now. I think you should get some rest." He said, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine. My head is clearing up." She said while picking up her paint brush and palette.

"I seriously think you should get some sleep. I mean, look at the time." He said looking over at the clock. "It's 1:27 in the morning."

"It's that late?" she asked.

"Yes." He said with a slight smile.

"I should start paying attention to the time then." She said putting her brush and palette aside.

"Come, let's go to bed." He said as he held out his hand.

They walked upstairs to their bedroom, where they undressed and climbed into their bed, trying to drift off to sleep. As Takuya fell asleep, Kimi tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then turning over on to her stomach.

"I wonder what's going to happen…" she thought as she hugged her pillow.

The morning rose, and it was already a quarter until noon. Kimi groaned a little as she began to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she yawns and stretched out her arms. Looking over at the clock, she panicked at the time of the day.

"Oh crap! It's almost noon!" she said loudly.

Then looking next to the clock, she sees a note. Picking it up, she reads that Takuya had took the kids to school on his way to work, also mentioning that she should get her rest. She sighed with relief and laid back down.

"I'm glad Takuya took care of that." She said quietly. "Good thing for him…"

She looks up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Going to…" she whispered.

Seven years had passed, Tera was sixteen, and Masato was fourteen. Nothing has happened since the visions that were sent to Kimi. They continued to live their lives, they way they had, like nothing ever happened. Kimi's visits to the Digital World were slightly limited, and since her mother passed away, she had no real reason to visit America. Both Takuya and Kimi were much busier than they were before, juggling between jobs and taking care of their family. Kouji had given up on Heaven, as she had not shown any signs of waking. It was still unknown to Kimi of what bad, evil corruption that was bound to plague the Digital World.

Amaterasu, now being sixteen, had become much more mature. Between herself and Masato, she was smarter, and thought through on situations. Standing at five feet tall, she has medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and fair peachy skin.

Masato just had his fourteenth birthday. Like his father, he can be bull-headed at times, but caring other times. Being the athlete in the family, he enjoys working out and sports more. He equals his sister in height, is much braver than others, and has short brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly darker peach colored skin.

It was a peaceful Friday evening; Kimi sat on the couch and read her book, while it remained quiet in her home. The door swung open as Masato and Tera came rushing through the door, with Takuya behind them. She sighed and smiled, laying her book down on her lap as Takuya came up to her and kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Quiet." She said with a smile.

"You're very lucky." He said with a laugh.

"Did you guys find anything nice while shopping?" she asked.

"Well…" he said while scratching his head. "Masato got an Xbox… Tera got some clothing she 'really' wanted…"

"And you?" she asked.

"Nothing really for me. Those two pretty much wiped me out." He said with a nervous laugh.

"You guys ate at the mall, right?" she asked.

"Yup we did. You didn't plan on anything for us, did you?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I already ate, I had planned you would buy them dinner." She said with a smile.

"That's good then." He said with a laugh.

Masato rushed over towards the T.V., pulling out his Xbox from his backpack. He started to take the pieces out of the box, excited like it was Christmas. Tera has rushed upstairs to put away her clothing and hop on her computer. Takuya sat next to Kimi as they watched Masato put together the Xbox.

"So what did you do today?" he asked.

"I cleaned the house, did some laundry, vacuumed, took the dog on a walk, and went grocery shopping…" she said.

"Wow, you had time for all that?" he asked.

"Yup. Started right after you all left this morning." She said.

"I'm sorry you have to take care of all that." He said.

"It's what keeps me busy in the day." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you don't really have much you time, do you?" he asked.

"Some rare days I do." She said, thinking about it.

Masato finally hooked up his Xbox, putting in his game and started testing it out. Kimi looked at the time and yawned.

"It's 9:30. I'm going to head for bed. Make sure Masato doesn't stay up too late, okay?" she asked.

"Will do." He said.

She kisses Takuya on the lips and walks upstairs to their bedroom. She undresses and climbs under the sheets of their bed. Soon, she slowly drifts off to sleep. After what felt like a couple of hours, she senses Takuya climb into bed. Moving her hand over, she tries to feel if it was him.

"You're awake still, honey?" he asked.

"Just making sure it's you." She said quietly.

"You okay?" he asked while turning towards her.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." She yawned.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her forehead.

She moves over and rests her head by his, starting to drift back to sleep. She feels his hands on her side, slowly rubbing her skin up and down. Opening her eyes, she sees his face only an inch away. He presses his lips on hers, hugging her naked body close to his.

"Takuya…" she whispered between kisses.

"Something wrong?" he replied.

"No, not at all." She said with a smile.

He smiles and climbs on top of her, kissing her down from her neck, to her stomach. She shivers in delight as he kissed her bare skin. He climbs back up and kisses her lips, rubbing his body against hers.

"You don't seem that exhausted." He said quietly.

"We don't have times like this, that often. I'll make an exception." She said lightly.

He smiles and presses his cock on her vagina, slowly pushing in. She moans quietly in delight, as he rocks back and forth in her, holding and massaging her breasts. He motions for her to flip over, and continues rocking into her from behind. After several minutes, he finishes inside her vagina, letting out a sigh of relief and joy. Kimi lays her head on his chest, as they drifted to sleep together.


	32. Sequel: The Message

After an hour, Takuya slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at Kimi. He runs his fingers through her hair, causing her to wake up.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly.

"Takuya…" she whispered.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Something doesn't feel right…" she said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuously stroking her hair.

"I feel, like a storm is coming…" she whispered.

"A storm? Here?" he whispered.

"I…don't know…" she said as she placed her hand on her head.

"Just rest dear. You don't seem well." He said with concern.

"Yeah…." She said as she started to drift back to sleep.

Morning rose several hours later, Kimi still slept in bed as Takuya, Masato, and Tera worked outside. Takuya was mowing the backyard, as Masato and Tera were raking leaves in the front.

"Why is it that Mom can sleep in, when we are doing chores?" asked Masato.

"That's because everyday Mom cleans the house, and takes care of everything while we are gone at school." Said Tera.

"Still…" he grumbled.

"Besides, Dad said she is getting sick, hasn't been feeling well." She replied.

"Really" he asked.

"Alright you two, enough chatter." Said Takuya walking up to them, patting their heads. "You two aren't getting lazy on me, are ya?"

"No Dad…" grunted Masato.

"Takuya…"

"Hm?" he looked around him, with a raised eyebrow.

A faint image of Ophanimon appeared before the, appearing to show her as injured.

"Takuya… you must hurry…"

"What the hell is that?" asked Tera.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Masato.

"Kimi… Shit!" Takuya ran off into the house and upstairs to Kimi, experiencing a nightmare.

He shakes her body, causing her to wake up. Her energy remains weak even after waking up, forcing him to lift her up from the covers.

"Kimi, you have to get up. Put clothes on, we have to leave." He said while grabbing her clothes for her.

"Takuya…" she whispered.

"Come on honey, I know, but we have to." He said quietly.

She mustered her strength and put on her clothes, following Takuya as they rushed downstairs, grabbing their D-tectors, and outside. Masato and Tera still stood outside, confused of what happened. They spot their parents come outside, going up to them asking all these questions.

"Dad who was that, how did it know you name?" asked Tera.

"Seriously dad, what was that thing!" asked Masato.

"Was it her?" asked Kimi.

"It was." Said Takuya.

"Wonder what it is…" sighed Kimi.

"Let's move." Said Takuya as he made his way to the car.

They got in the car and sped through the town towards the train station. Masato and Tera continued to ask about the person they saw, with Kimi only delaying them of the answer they want. Rushing through the station, and down the elevator, they reach the basement, seeing a Trailmon wait for them. Hopping in the Trailmon, they anxiously await their arrival.

"Seriously, what's going on?" asked Tera.

Takuya looked at Kimi, causing her to nod. Kimi looks back at Tera, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"To put it shortly, your father and I were warriors when we were your age." She said calmly.

"Warriors?" asked Tera.

"Legendary Warriors. Well, I was." Said Takuya. "Your mother was a guardian."

"That's, kinda cool." Said Masato.

"Long ago, we were told that we would be needed again and well…" said Kimi.

"You're needed again… and you're bringing us for the ride." Said Tera.

"We don't want to. But we feel, as though you may have to take our spots some day. We don't want it to be a surprise." Said Takuya.

"It's not fair to us Dad." Said Masato.

"We know. However, it's not fair to their world, and our world." said Kimi.

"What do you mean?" asked Masato.

"There are times where both the Digital World, and our World, is threatened. We need to make sure that they are safe. I mean, its a choice between life or death." said Kimi.

"So what are these things that threaten the worlds?" asked Tera.

"They are called Digimon. Both your father and I can become Digimon, it's our power. Every creature in the Digital World is a Digimon, and all life is made of data. Some Digimon can consume the data, leaving the Digital World... empty." said Kimi.

"And our job to make sure they don't consume the data." said Takuya.

"So do we get some cool awesome power?" asked Masato.

"That's the plan." said Takuya.

"I want to be a cool ninja warrior!" said Masato.

"It doesn't work that way." said Kimi with a slight smile. "I've already decided for Tera with the Celestial's a long time ago. Your father here is slacking for you, Masato."

"Dad!" he yelled.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" said Takuya.

The Trailmon soon arrived to the Forest Terminal, where Takuya and Kimi lead them up the spiral tree stairway up to the castle. Masato and Tera looked around them, amazed at the scenery and the majesty of the castle. Opening up the door, they walk through and into the main room, where Seraphimon waited for them.

"Seraphimon, where are the others?" asked Takuya.

"They, have past on." he stated.

"You don't mean, we are too late?" asked Kimi.

"Sadly. They fought valiantly, now I am the last one left. I await for the next time to strike." he said.

"That's suicidal Seraphimon. Why can't you let us handle it?" asked Kimi.

"I will not back away from this, you should know better, Uchuumon." he stated. "Even you, Emperor Greymon, I know you would never give up."

"Emperor Greymon?" whispered Masato.

"Uchuumon?" whispered Tera.

"Who are these children?" he asked.

"These are our children. Masato and Tera." said Kimi.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.

"I never really had a choice, I guess. However, this is the fate of two worlds here." said Kimi.

"Are you two willing to risk your life to save this world? And home? Or are you going to take the Trailmon back home, and possibly not have parents?" asked Takuya as he looked at them.

"Takuya..." said Kimi.

"I'm serious. We risked our lives when we were younger, and we're Digimon at heart. So we would do anything for this planet. Our children will have to follow suit, and fall victim of their actions. If we don't return, they gave up their parents life." he said boldly.

"Well children, what will it be?" asked Seraphimon.

Masato looked at Tera and both nodded. A smile appeared on Kimi's face as she looks back at Seraphimon. He nods in agreement.

"Well then. What have you two decided." said Seraphimon.

"I'm giving up my spirit for Tera. I still have my celestial spirit." said Kimi.

"And you, Emperor Greymon?" he asked.

"Well... That's a tough one. I would need my spirit to be Emperor Greymon." said Takuya.

"What if we split my spirits?" asked Kimi.

"Like Human and Beast?" asked Seraphimon.

"Well if I recall correctly Seraphimon, you guys did change my spirits. They are separate." said Kimi.

"You have a point. I could forge it in a way that each spirit would go to each of your children, and there they would have a human and beast option." he stated. "However, it would take a little time. Your spirit please."

Kimi pulled out her D-tector and transferred her spirit to Seraphimon. Masato and Tera looked at each other with glee as Seraphimon started to forge the spirits for them.

"Now there is responsibility for having this power, I don't want either of you abusing it." said Takuya.

"Huh, why?" asked Masato.

"Because if you so much abuse your power, or become a bully, Mommy is going to give you a punishment you will never want to remember." said Kimi as she glared down at them.

Both swallowed nervously as they hid behind Takuya, causing him to laugh a little. He pats them both on the head.

"Your mother isn't that scary guys. She's just serious, because this place is like a second home to her. Try and behave." he said with a smile.

Seraphimon left off to finish the two spirit spirits, returning after several minutes. He had brought back two D-tectors, one green, and one yellow.

"Masato, I present you the spirit of Nature." said Seraphimon as he hands Masato the green D-tector.

"Tera, I present you the spirit of Life." he said as he handed Tera the yellow D-tector.

"Nature, life?" asked Takuya.

"Not too long ago, they changed my spirit to two different ones, nature and life. And combined powers, I would be Uchuumon. However, I've become adapt to Uchuumon, that I don't need those spirits anymore. My willpower is enough." said Kimi.

"Aren't you special." said Takuya.

"So... how does this work?" asked Tera as she was examining the device.

"Hmmm. Well you kinda hold out your hand, and focus your energy, and well, this happens." said Takuya as he got the data to stream around his hand.

The kids gazed in excitement as they tried to replicate the same thing. Several minutes gone by, but they haven't mastered it yet. Kimi smiled nervously as she watched them try over and over.

"Here, let me help." she said as she stood infront of them, holding out her hand. "Think of your hand, as your soul point. Where your center is. I want you to channel all your thoughts, and energy to the palm of your hand. Can you do that?"

They nodded and started focusing on their palm, causing the data to stream around their hand. They jumped in surprise and cheered at their success.

"So, what's the next step?" asked Tera.

"Your D-tector, you swipe the top part through the data stream." said Takuya, as he looked over to Kimi. "You wanna show them?"

"Of course." she said with a smile.

She pulled out her D-tector as she pulled out her other hand, swiping the D-tector across, causing the data to flow around her body. Her body began to transform, causing her to digivolve to her Celestial Spirit, Uchuumon.

Uchuumon, standing at nine feet tall, appeared more angelic than before. Her cloth attire was made of silk colored in a cream white, along with her chrome digizoid armor having golden engravings. Golden energy emitted from her shoulders, appearing and functioning as wings.

"Well well well. You obviously changed, you look a lot more beautiful than I remembered." said Takuya.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Takuya." she said with a smile.

"That's mom?!" asked Masato.

"Dad what do you look like?" asked Tera.

"Let me show you!" he said as he pulled out his D-tector.

He transformed into Emperor Greymon, where his armor still consisted of a Dark pale red, yellow, and grey chrome digizoid, and his long sword across his back. The kids gawked at their parent's transformation, cheering in excitement.

"That's so cool!" yelled Masato.

"As much of a show it is for them, we don't have time to waste." said Seraphimon.

"He's got a point." said Uchuumon.

"Kids, it's time for you to Digivolve." said Emperor Greymon.


	33. Sequel: Reunion

Masato and Tera looked at each other and nodded, replicating Takuya and Kimi's actions. They transformed into two different human digimon, representing their spirits. Masato's transformation looked to be an elf, where his skin was dark pale rose color, his eyes vibrant green and sported long ears. His hair was long and flowing, the color of arctic white. His armor was made of chrome digizoid, forged as shoulder pads, chest armor, leg armor, boots, and gauntlets. They were colored in shades of green and brown. A cape also colored in brown, hung long from his neck. Equipped in his hand was a staff, appearing to be a main source of nature energy. His name, Druantmon.

Tera's transformation appeared more like Uchuumon's, where she had an angelic form. Her skin was fair white, her eyes colored golden. She wore silk white garments that wrapped her body, mostly her chest, waist, and legs. Silk green ribbon wrapped loosely around her body, magically suspended from touching her. Also equipped in her hand, was an angelic staff. Her name, Inochimon.

Both stood tall, at seven feet tall. Emperor Greymon and Uchuumon smiled as they looked at them, walking up to them and patting their shoulders. Seraphimon nodded as he walked towards the window, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth.

"Now is the time to tell you what's been going on." He said.

"What's that?" asked Uchuumon.

"Remember long ago, when you fought Gran Dracmon?" he asked.

"Yes?" said Emperor Greymon.

"Well… when his digiegg flew away, something got to it. And let's just say, it's worse than it ever was." he said.

"That means…" said Uchuumon.

"Someone brought him back. And he's more powerful than he ever was. As you can tell, our world is in a mist of chaos." He said looking back at them. "He has an army of thousands; half of the world has been devoured."

"We'll do everything we can." Said Uchuumon.

"One can hope." He said quietly.

"I won't let him win, I promise." She said boldly.

"There is one thing that Ophanimon had asked me to do. Since her passing, she left this. It's her data." He said as he held out an orb of data. "You will need this."

"I… can't take her data. It's not right." She said with hesitation.

"Do it. It's the best chance to winning this." He said as he handed it to her.

She sighed and pressed the orb through her chest, cringing slightly. Emperor Greymon walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Said Emperor Greymon.

"What now?" asked Inochimon.

"We move along. We better head towards the Dark Continent, I'm sure we'll find something there." Said Emperor Greymon.

"We better put the kids through training. They wouldn't be ready." Said Uchuumon.

"You have to believe in us though!" said Inochimon.

"We will be strong." Said Druantmon.

Uchuumon looks at Emperor Greymon and nods, they started to make their way outside the castle. Emperor Greymon stops and turns around, looking back at his family.

"Whatever happens, we are here for each other. Got that?" he asked.

"Right!" said Druantmon and Inochimon.

Uchuumon nodded, looking over to the North. "We better get flying." She said.

Druantmon and Inochimon hopped on Emperor Greymon's shoulder, as they took off into the sky, heading north. As they flew, down below the planet looked destroyed, eaten, and rotten. A sigh escaped from Uchuumon's mouth as they continued their path. After several hours, they landed by a river side and de-digivolved back to their human forms. Kimi searched through the forest and grabbed some fruit, handing them out as their lunch.

Peacefully they ate by the river, watching and observing what was left of this area. Takuya looked over at Kimi, as she stared at the river.

"Having any visions?" he asked.

"No, they stopped. But now, I have this empty, dark feeling in my heart. Things aren't making sense to me." She said as she stood up.

"It'll make sense, eventually." He said as he looked up at her.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from the bushes behind them. Kimi quickly turned around and got into a battle stance, as they waited to see what was spying on them. Masato and Tera hid behind Takuya as he got up and stood next to Kimi. Out came Lobomon, a smile on his face as he sees Takuya.

"I can't believe you were going on an adventure without me." He stated.

"Kouji? What are you doing here?" asked Kimi.

"What do you think?" he said as he lifted his D-tector. "I got a message of course."

"When?" asked Takuya.

"Hm, about a couple of days ago." He said as he folded his arms. "I even found someone."

"Found someone?" asked Kimi.

"Damn Kimi, you've gotten sexier from the last time I saw you."

From the bushes, came out Koshoumon. She stood by Lobomon's side with a smile on her face. Her appearance mimicked Kimi's celestial spirit, but only with the colors changed from white to black, and yellow to dark blue. Kimi sighed with relief at the sight of her friend, walking up to her.

"Heaven. How was the sleep?" she asked.

"Eh. I'm pretty refreshed now, however I'm a tad bit sore." Said Koshoumon as she rolled her shoulders around.

"Kids, this is Koshoumon, but her name is Heaven. She was Kimi's friend at the time." Said Takuya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tera.

"Well, long ago, after we defeated Gran Dracmon, the toll of his defeat was for me, and Heaven to be encased in Amber for eternity. Thousands of years passed, and my amber broke me free. However, it wasn't the same for Heaven." She said looking back at Koshoumon.

"And here I am. Ready to kick some ass." Said Koshoumon as she cracked her knuckles.

"Not so fast Heaven. For one thing, we have no idea where Gran Dracmon is again. Not to mention, Masato and Tera are new to the whole digimon thing." Said Kimi.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute, you two got married? And you have kids? Damn, I was out for a long time." Said Koshoumon. "I knew you two would hook up. How's the sex life going?"

"Heaven…" sighed Kimi.

"Sorry, those questions later. But seriously, your kids have spirits now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just today actually. I gave them mine." Said Kimi.

"You sure about that? I mean, sure our celestial guardian spirits are great, but…" said Koshoumon.

"It'll be okay. I trust them." She said with a smile.

"More importantly though, where do we go now?" asked Lobomon.

"I know what we can do." Said Kimi.

"And what's that?" asked Koshoumon.

"Interrogate Jessie." Said Kimi.

"You mean that brat back in the day that kidnapped you?" asked Koshoumon.

"That's the one. And this time, I have to deliver a little payback." Said Kimi with a smile.

"Don't count me out on that. That boy has some ass whopping coming to him." Said Koshoumon.

"What is mom talking about?" asked Masato.

"I think something about a guy who was a complete jerk." Said Tera.

"Well, problem is, do we even remember where the Castle of Fate is? And if so, is it still intact?" asked Takuya.

"Worth the effort to go find." Said Kimi.

"Well Kimi, your call." Said Lobomon.

"Knowing Mom, she's always up for a challenge." Said Tera.

"Well then, let's go." Said Takuya, as he spirit evolved into Emperor Greymon.

Lobomon de-digivolved back to Kouji, and Koshoumon de-digivolved into Heaven. Heaven, had long flowing brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, light cream colored skin, black long sleeve shirt, dark blue denim skinny jeans, and black leather boots. They all hopped onto Emperor Greymon as they took off, making their way to the Castle of Fate.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" asked Heaven.

"Not really. I mean, just the whole marriage, have kids, and be adults thing." Said Kimi.

"What a drag. I missed about twenty years of my life in that amber." Said Heaven.

"It sucks. But my question is, what is going to happen after all this?" asked Kimi.

"What do you mean?" said Heaven.

"You and Kouji. He's married, you know. Even has a son." Said Kimi.

"We know. It'll be sorted out." Said Kouji.

"I feel it's unfair, however that's your choice." Said Emperor Greymon.

"So, Tera and Masato." Said Heaven. "I'm guessing Tera is short for something?"

"Amaterai." Said Tera.

"Cute." Said Heaven. "And it looks like Masato is the spitting image of his father.

"You know it." Said Masato with a smile.

"Your house must be chaotic, Kimi." Laughed Heaven.

"You have no idea." Said Kimi.

"But back to what I was saying earlier." Said Heaven. "The sex life."

"Dude…" said Kimi as she placed her hand over her face.


	34. Sequel: Next Step

"We're here." Said Emperor Greymon as he flew down to the ground.

The Castle of Fate was still intact, untouched by the corruption and consumption of the Digital World's data. They walked around the village outside, still seeing it as abandoned. Looking up to the castle, Kimi glares up at it, making her way towards the entrance.

"Honey, I'm not so sure about you doing this." Said Emperor Greymon as he followed her.

"Stay here. I can handle this." She said as she walked away.

"Hey Takuya, have you ever made her seriously angry, while you were married?" asked Heaven.

"Maybe a couple of times, why?" he asked.

"You're going to see her wrath soon." She said with a smile.

Kimi walks up to the door and kicks it down, looking around to see the castle abandoned. She walks up the spiral staircase and up to the floor where she remembered being thrown to. Still empty, she looks around in the weapon room to see it completely fixed from the battle.

"Well, look who it is."

"I know it's you Jessie. Come out of hiding." She said.

"You're gorgeous as ever." He said coming out from the shadows.

He claps his hand, causing the lights to go on bright, signaling his digimon to surround her.

"So you still have them as pets?" she asked.

"Of course." He stated.

"Look. I just want to figure out where Gran Dracmon is. I know you are in contact with him, so you may as well spill it." She said boldly.

"I can't do that. And why should I?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." She said.

His digimon pointed their spears at her, however not causing any fear in her. She smiled as she looked at the digimon, rolling her eyes.

"You see, they don't like it when you threaten me." He said as he walked up to her. "However, I would gladly tell you, if you would be my girl."

"Wrong answer." She said as she digivolved into Uchuumon, picking up all the digimon and throwing them against the wall.

The wall broke, sending the digimon to fall down to the ground outside. She held up Jessie by the shirt, over the ledge, with a glare on her face.

"Tell me. Where IS HE?" she yelled.

"I won't say." He said with a smile.

A bullet when through her shoulder, causing her to drop him over the ledge, she held her shoulder as it began to bleed, looking back to see a digimon with a machine gun. She casts a shield around her as she started to heal her wound. The digimon continued to shoot bullets at the shield as she fully healed herself. She disappears and reappears with double swords, coated in angelic energy, and slices the digimon. Jessie climbs back up to the room and dusts himself off.

"Are you going to tell me, or not." She said as she walked over to him.

"What do I get in return?" he asked.

"Your life." She said as she pointed her sword at him.

Emperor Greymon and the others appeared behind him, showing that he is cornered no matter where he went. Jessie sighed and raised his hands up.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He said with a sigh. "However, you must do something for me."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why you, of course. You're the most beautiful woman, and digimon in the entire world! I shall not let that slip from me." He said.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Heaven.

"You will be mine, if you want to know where he is." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, but that's a deal I refuse to make." She said as her blades turned back into her staff.

"Do you want to know? I can even tell you his plans." He stated.

"Don't do it Mom, it's a trap!" said Tera.

"I'd rather search the entire world for him." She said as she walked towards Emperor Greymon. "My time would be spent better doing so."

She started to fly off along with Emperor Greymon, when multiple bullets hit her arms, back and legs. She fell from the sky and crashed down into one of the houses, de-digivolving. They landed next to her, and looked back up to see Jessie had fled.

"What… a coward…" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" asked Heaven.

"Well he didn't shoot her with actual bullets, it looks like poison pellets…" said Kouji as he examines her wounds.

"Great. What are we going to do?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"There is an herb… that can kill the poison…" said Kimi.

"I know what she is talking about." Said Heaven. "However we can't find it here, it's an arctic herb, so only found in cold regions."

"It'll take days before we get there, who knows how well Kimi can hold up to." Said Emperor Greymon.

"We have to keep going. Knowing Kimi, she doesn't care if she deals with a couple of days of pain." Said Heaven.

They all hop on to Emperor Greymon's back and flew up north, with Heaven holding on to Kimi, making sure she does well. Several hours went by as they continued flying, with Kimi starting to get a powerful fever.

"Ugh, how close are we Takuya?" asked Heaven.

"I'm flying as fast as I can." He replied, slightly irritated.

Kimi looked over and sighed, closing her eyes as she tries to fight the pain.

"I know Kimi, I'm trying." He said.

"She didn't even say anything Dad…" said Masato.

"They are very connected, they know what each other is thinking, or at least when it comes to a dire situation like this." Said Kouji.

"Hey, look, I see snow here. We might be able to find them here." Said Heaven.

They landed on the snow, with Heaven jumping down and searching through the snow. Takuya de-digivolved and held on to Kimi as he waited for them to find the herb. Kimi looked over at Heaven, her face flushed red, looking around to see if she can spot the herb. An explosion erupted behind them, causing Takuya to be thrown into the snow. His grip on Kimi let go, causing her to be flown away from him.

"Where is that bitch?!"

Takuya looked up to see a group of Sangloupmon, growling at him, and looking for Kimi. One spots her and runs to her, sitting its paw on her.

"Good, we found her, bring her back."

"I won't you take her!" he yelled as he digivolved into Agunimon.

"Let us help!" said Masato, as he and Tera digivolved into Druantmon and Inochimon.

They tackled the digimon and started fighting with the digimon, Kimi looked around through the snow, seeing if she could find the herb. Kouji and Heaven digivolved and was also involved in the fight, distracting the Sangloupmon. Pushing the snow out of the way, Kimi spots an the herb and pulls it out, putting it in her mouth and started chewing it. She swallows the herb and looks back at the others, picking herself up. Her face cleared up as she regained some of her strength. Heaven digivolved into Gatmon, and came up to her and lent out her hand.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah." said Kimi.

Kimi grabbed her hand and stood up, wiping the snow off of her. A large digimon appeared from behind the Sangloupmon. It was coated in red and black chrome digizoid, appearing as a cyborg. They looked in awe are the size of the digimon.

"That's... huge..." said Druantmon.

The digimon looked over at Gatmon and Kimi, and pointed the cannon on it's shoulder towards them. The cannon fired off dark energy, causing Gatmon to pick Kimi up and move out of the way. The digimon continued to fire at them, with Gatmon dodging each one.

"Man that thing is resilient..." said Gatmon as she pulled out a gun with her free hand.

"Let me go, I got this." said Kimi.

"Alright, you're move." said Gatmon as she threw her up in the air.

Kimi pulled out her D-tector and digivolved into Uchuumon, hovering in the air with twin blades. Gatmon stands next to her, pointing her guns towards the digimon.

"You know what this thing is?" she asked.

"Chaosdramon. A nasty thing." said Uchuumon.

"Got a plan?" she asked.

"Not really to be honest. It's not like we encounter these types a lot, at this strength." said Uchuumon.

"I think we should fight fire with fire." she stated.

"Let's evaluate this." said Uchuumon.

Chaosdramon fired his cannons again at them, with Gatmon and Uchuumon easily dodging it.

"I think not." said Brokenmon as she started firing at Chaosdramon.

"Alright..." said Uchuumon.

Druantmon and Inochimon fought off a group of Sangloupmon around them, along with Agunimon and Lobomon. Uchuumon flew over to them, as they stood around in a circle, fending off the attacks.

"Feeling better Kimi?" asked Lobomon.

"I've been worse." she replied.

"At least you're up." said Agunimon.

"What now?" asked Druantmon.

"They seem endless..." said Inochimon.

"Stand back, it'll get a little bright here." said Uchuumon as she turned her swords into her staff. "Might want to get over here Heaven!"

"Alright alright..." she yelled as she rushed over to them.

Uchuumon stabbed the ground with her staff, causing an explosion of light. The digimon got blinded as the light appeared, their vision coming back after it disappeared. Uchuumon and the others had disappeared. The digimon growled with anger and walked back to their outpost. Uchuumon and the others arrived to a mountain campsite miles away from the attack. The others looked around in amazement to see that they were teleported, and free from harm. Uchuumon sat down on the ground, exhausted from the small amount of energy she had used.

"Nice work Mom." said Inochimon.

"You alright?" asked Agunimon as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, for now." she said looking up at him.

"Did you get enough of the herb?" asked Gatmon.

"Not enough, I still feel lingering poison, but it's not as dangerous. I should be fine for the time being, but I'll have to go out and search for more again." she replied.

"It's started to get dark out." said Lobomon as he looked at the sunset.

"Yeah. We should build a campfire and set up for the night." said Agunimon.

"Just because I teleported us here doesn't mean it's safe." said Uchuumon as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" asked Agunimon.

"I only teleported us temporarily from harm's way. I have no idea what is here though." she replied. "This place could be deadly as well."

"We can handle whatever comes our way!" said Druantmon. "Maybe with my new power, I can make it look like we aren't even here."

"Not even a full day of having his spirit, and he's already getting cocky." said Gatmon as she nudged Uchuumon in the side with her elbow.

"I know." said Uchuumon with a sigh.


	35. Sequel: Portal Jumping

Takuya, Kouji and Masato had gathered wood for the campfire, while Kimi, Heaven and Tera went off and grabbed food. The fire burned brightly as they ate their dinner in silence.

"So, Kimi, tell me. What was that thing you did that teleported us?" asked Heaven as she was chewing her food.

"Just a power I have. I can't use it too much though. It takes a lot out of me to even teleport myself away, let alone five others." She replied.

"It's still really cool though. I bet I can do something awesome." Said Heaven with a smile.

"I'm sure you could." Said Kouji.

"Still feeling a little ill?" asked Takuya.

"Slightly. It's progressively getting better. However, I shouldn't be reckless for a bit." Said Kimi as she ate her food.

"You shouldn't be in general, Mom." Said Tera.

Kimi looked over at Tera with a raised eyebrow, causing Tera to back out from the conversation. She smiles and continues eating.

"We should get our rest, be ready for tomorrow." Said Kouji.

"No kidding." Said Takuya.

"We are sleeping, on the ground?" asked Tera.

"I want our comfy beds…." Said Masato.

"You're kids are slightly spoiled, Kimi." Said Heaven.

"We were the same way. I know we complained about sleeping on the ground." Said Kimi.

"Point proven." Yawned Heaven.

"What are we doing about blankets? We'll get cold!" said Tera.

"That's why there are leaves on the tree." Said Takuya. "Use those."

"You got to be kidding me." Replied Tera.

"Sorry kiddo." Said Kimi.

Masato and Tera got up and laid down next to a tree, trying to get some sleep. Kouji, Heaven and Takuya followed suit. Kimi sat by the fire, staring into it, as hours went by. Her eyes began to close as she sat close to the fire for warmth. Takuya opened his eyes to see her by the fire, getting up to sit next to her.

"Why are you still up?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." She whispered.

"Come on, you need your sleep." He whispered as he stood up.

"Yeah… you're right." She replied.

He walked back over to his spot and fell back asleep; Kimi looked around her and got up, moving over to Takuya and laid down. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She spots Tera getting up and walking out of the campsite, causing her to follow quietly after her. Tera walked over to a nearby lake, and started to drink out of it. Kimi stood behind a tree and watched here, dropping her suspicions down. Walking out towards her, she pats Tera on the head.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Kimi.

"I was thirsty." Yawned Tera.

"It's best to get back to bed, it can be dangerous out here." Said Kimi.

"I know, I know." Replied Tera.

"Let's go-" said Kimi, as suddenly something popped out from the bushes.

Unknown of what is near them, Tera hid behind Kimi as they try to find out what is nearby. Suddenly, a force pushed them into the water. The splash alerted Takuya and Kouji, causing them to rush over to the lake. But there was nothing there.

"What was that noise?" asked Kouji.

"Either something came out of the water, or went in." said Takuya.

"Wait, where is Kimi?" asked Kouji.

"I don't know…" said Takuya as he looked back. "Tera isn't here either!"

"You don't think…" said Kouji.

"I'm just going to go ahead and say, yeah, they are in the water. But that was no ordinary splash; this was like a giant rock hitting the water. Something pushed them in." said Takuya.

"What's going on out here?" asked Heaven as she yawned.

"Kimi and Tera are missing." Said Kouji.

"Seriously? Kimi's always causing something…" she replied. "I'll go get Masato…"

Heaven ran back and woke up Masato, bringing him back towards the lake. "Alright kiddo, you have the nature spirit from your Mom. Can you tell if she's in the lake?" she asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." He said as he placed his hand in the water. "I don't feel anything. However this doesn't feel like normal water. It's like, a portal of some sort."

"A portal?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. When you first touch the water, it seems normal. However going deeper, it feels airy." He replied.

"We better go through." Said Kouji.

Kimi and Tera popped out from the water, landing in a place unknown to them. The land was more alive and vivid, appearing to be day time, rather than night. They stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where they are.

"I have no idea where we are…" said Kimi.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tera.

"Start walking." Said Kimi.

They walked around for what seemed like hours, not finding anything that resembled civilization. All around them was forests, and grassland. Tera sat down on the ground after a couple of hours, showing fatigue in their walk.

"We can't stop now." Said Kimi.

"I'm so tired Mom. I barely got sleep." Said Tera as she yawned.

"Alright. Hop on." Said Kimi as she kneeled down for Tera to climb on her back.

Tera climbed on her back, with them proceeding to move on. They reached upon a small village, which appeared to be inhabited by Floramon. Kimi stopped by the sign, and squinted her eyes to read it.

"Breezy Village." She said.

"Is it safe here?" asked Tera.

"Yes. The Floramon are very friendly, I'm sure we could get something to eat here." Said Kimi as she made her way up to the village.

The Floramon greeted them with kindness and took them to one of the huts. There they provided both of them food, and company. Tera chowed down to the food as Kimi made conversation with the Floramon.

"Do any of you know what's been going on?" she asked.

"Yes. Gran Dracmon has been terrorizing the digimon any where he goes." Said one of the Floramon.

"Well that sounds like a joyous time." Said Kimi.

"So far we've been safe here, yet we don't know when he'll attack. He does it so quickly, we have no idea what to do." Another Floramon said.

"Well, I'll be sure that I stop him." Said Kimi.

"Mom, not to burst your bubble, but do you think you can take him on alone?" asked Tera.

"No, I can't. However not doing anything, is worse." Said Kimi as she ate her food.

"You should get your rest now, you must've been walking for a long time." A Floramon said.

"No kidding." Said Kimi as she stood up. "Mind showing me where your beds are?"

"Of course!" they all said in unison.

The group of Floramon took Kimi and Tera towards the bedrooms, letting them climb in to get some sleep. Tera fell asleep quickly as Kimi started to drift asleep.

Takuya, Kouji, Heaven, and Masato jumped into the lake, and appeared at a village covered in snow. They looked around for foot prints, but not showing to have any luck.

"I wonder if they came through here." Said Heaven.

"Unlikely, it's not snowing, and there isn't any sign of tracks but our own." Said Kouji.

"You don't think there is multiple portals in that lake, do you?" asked Heaven.

"It's quite possible there was. And if so, we went in the wrong one." Said Takuya.

"Well how are we going to figure out where they are now?" asked Masato.

"That's the one great thing about D-tectors." Said Kouji as he held up his. "It's like a walkie-talkie."

"Might as well try." said Heaven as she tried getting in communication with Kimi.

"Really? How do you know?" asked Masato.

"We've used it before." said Takuya.

Heaven sighed and put away her D-tector. "We're too far out, I'm not getting anything."

"So how will we know where she is?" asked Masato.

"I'm not sure." said Takuya. "You're technically connected with Kimi, aren't you Heaven?"

"Well, technically. Just like Kouji with his twin brother, we're bound to each other. So I can, "feel" her presence." said Heaven.

"Can you work some magic then?" asked Takuya.

"Alright alright..." said Heaven as she lifted her hands up. "I'll try."

Heaven spirit evolved into Koshoumon, floating up into the air, trying to concentrate on the energy waves. Several minutes passed, with Heaven finally picking up a faint energy wave down south. She lands down on the ground and pointed to where she thinks Kimi is located at.

"I believe she's down that way. The energy signal I got is very faint, but it's the only thing I picked up." said Koshoumon.

"How far away are we talking?" asked Kouji.

"Miles. It's at least a day, if we walked." said Koshoumon.

"Alright, I get it." said Takuya as he digivolved into Emperor Greymon.

They all hopped onto his shoulders as he took off south. Kimi opened her eyes after napping for a couple of hours, and sat up as if she heard something. Looking around, she sees nothing, but stands up regardless. She grabs her D-tector and walks out of the room, and outside, to see the sun starting to set.

"I wonder where they are." she whispered.


	36. Sequel: Captured

She looks around and sighs, putting her hands on her hips.

"Something troubling you?"

"Well Dryad, where have you been?" asked Kimi.

"I've been here the whole time. You just don't call out for me. By the way, why do you still call me Dryad?"

"Well my daughter is named after you. It'd get confusing." She said with a smile.

"Well that's an honor! Anyway, where is Takuya?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Tera and I were pushed into this lake, and we came out here. We found this town, so I'm trying to figure out what to do here." She said with a sigh.

"May I be of assistance?"

"How so?" she asked.

"I sense a wave of energy coming this way, its pattern is similar to ours, maybe it's Koshoumon?"

"Good call. I'll go wake up Tera." She stated walking back in, to see her missing. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"She's not here…" she whispered as she looked around.

"There's another digimon in here, Kimi."

"On it." She said as she digivolved into Uchuumon. "Come on out!" she yelled as she stabbed her staff to the ground, causing a ball of light to erupt and brighten the room. Hiding in the corner were several Sangloupmon, holding Tera hostage. She growled as she pointed her staff at them. "Let my daughter go."

"We'll make an agreement with you." One said.

"Talk then." She stated.

"We'll let her go, if you come with us." They said.

"Don't do it Kimi!"

"My daughter is being held hostage. I'm not risking her life." She stated.

They let go of Tera and pushed her away, grabbing a hold on Uchuumon. They made their way out into village. Looking back, she sees her daughter standing at the door.

"Stay safe." She said with a smile as they disappeared.

Tera ran out into the open, as the Floramon stood around her. She looks around to see if anyone could help.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the Floramon.

"I… don't know…" said Tera.

Suddenly Emperor Greymon flew into the village, concerned at only seeing Tera. Heaven, Kouji and Masato jumped off and hugged her.

"Where's Kimi?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"They took her away…" said Tera.

"Who did?" asked Heaven.

"The Sangloupmon took me hostage, and Mom gave herself up for me." Said Tera.

"Those Sangloupmon…" said Emperor Greymon.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tera.

"Well, did you see where they took off to?" he asked.

"No, they teleported out." replied Tera.

"Well, that gives us no lead." said Kouji. "Do you think you can try and find her Heaven?"

"It's worth a shot. Let's just hope that they didn't go far." said Heaven as she digivolved into Koshoumon.

"It's not your fault sis." said Masato as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"But Dad..." said Tera as she looked over.

"It's okay. We'll find her." said Emperor Greymon.

The Sangloupmon walked her through the abandon town and held her still before a platform. A figure walked towards her on top of the platform, looking down at her with a smile.

"What do you want Jessie." asked Uchuumon.

"Oh my dear, dear Kimi. Don't you know?" he asked.

"I'd rather not know." she mumbled.

"I'll tell you, whatever you want. All I just ask, is you be my wife." he stated.

"You're really persistent, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course, so you're answer?" he asked. "And you may want to choose the right one."

The Sangloupmon, equipped with weapons, placed them near her neck. Jessie smiles as she glares up at him, and looks around her.

_"If I make any sudden movements, there goes my head. But I don't want to be with this pushover." _she thought.

_"I suggest a tactical distraction. Are you able to cast a sunbeam?" _

_"Yeah. I could. Good call Dyrad."_ she thought.

She bows her head down, causing Jessie to smile widely. A slight smile appears on her face as the Sun's rays cause a beam to erupt upon all of them. As they became blinded, she quickly kicked away the Sangloupmon that held her, and flew up to the sky.

"I would get back to Tera. You can plot your revenge later."

"Good call. You're really talkative today." she said as she flew off.

As she flew back towards the village, she looks around to see if anyone was nearby. While not paying attention to her flight, a figure flies up in front of her, causing them both to crash into each other, and fall towards the ground. She rubs her head as she gets up from the ground, looking around to see what she crashed into.

"What did you crash into?"

"Ugh, I don't know. What ever it was, it's gone." she said as she looked around.

Something rustled in the bushes behind her, causing her to quickly turn around and pull out her staff. Grunting and mumbling whispered in the bushes, making her grow suspicious. She slowly walks up to the bushes, to see Dianamon lay there, rubbing her head.

"Lunamon?!" asked Uchuumon.

"Kimi?" asked Dianamon as she opened her eyes.

"I can't believe it! You're alive still!" said Uchuumon.

"I could say the same thing, it's been years, Kimi." said Dianamon as she got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I got separated from Takuya and the others." she replied.

"Well that's too bad." said Dianamon as she grabbed her spear. "Let's go find them!"

"Good call." said Uchuumon as they both took off into the sky.

As they flew, they discussed what had happened in their lives for the past several years. They laughed amongst themselves as Uchuumon described how her life started when she returned back to the Human World, and how Dianamon and Apollomon remained good friends. Uchuumon described the events that have been happening up to now, and how her children has gotten involved. Dianamon nodded, understanding the current situation.

"You'll help us, right?" asked Uchuumon.

"Of course." said Dianamon.

"Hey, Kimi! Over here!"

They stopped and looked over to see Koshoumon waving to them. They flew over and landed at the village, with everyone letting out a sigh of relief. Emperor Greymon embraces Uchuumon, causing Koshoumon to react in her normal way.

"Um... mom?" asked Tera as she walked up to her.

"Hm?" Uchuumon looked back towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't careful. I didn't hear them come in." she spoke quietly.

"It's alright, just be more careful." said Uchuumon as she patted Tera's head.

"Hey Mom, who is that?" asked Masato as he pointed towards Dianamon.

"That, is Dianamon. She was my partner back when I first came to the Digital World. I bumped into her when I was flying here." said Uchuumon.

"Literally." said Dianamon. "Your mother hits like a truck when shes flying."

"Oh hush." grumbled Uchuumon.


	37. Sequel: Hazard

"Regardless." Said Uchuumon. "We shouldn't stay here. Jessie and the Sangloupmon are around here, it'd be best if we started moving.

"He's persistent with you." Said Koshoumon.

"You know how annoying that is, in my position?" asked Uchuumon with a sigh.

"Wouldn't it be better to face him head on? He's only human." Said Koshoumon.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Said Kouji.

"Well let's get going either way." Said Emperor Greymon.

Koshoumon turned back to her human self, hopping on Emperor Greymon's shoulder along with the others, as Uchuumon and Emperor Greymon flew back towards the castle. Dianamon held on to the kids as they flew through the sky at a fast pace. As they arrived at the Castle, they see that Jessie and his digimon had packed up from their event outside.

"How's your strength level?" asked Uchuumon, as she looked at Emperor Greymon.

"I'm fine, what about you?" he replied.

"I'll be alright for now." She said as she looked at the castle.

"Let us handle it." Said Heaven as she rose up her fist.

"What are you waiting for then?" said Uchuumon with a smile.

Heaven nodded and digivolved into Koshoumon, both of them flying up to the castle. Dianamon smiled and sighed in relief at the sight of her human friends, acting the way they used to. Masato looked up at Dianamon and tilted his head, somewhat confused.

"So, Aunt Heaven and Mom are like, twins?" asked Masato.

"You could say that." Said Dianamon.

As they flew up, they inspected the castle, looking through the openings to see for anything suspicious. Koshoumon let out a sigh as she came out empty handed. Uchuumon folded her arms as she ponders.

"Looking for us?"

They looked up to see Jessie standing at the top of the castle, with his digimon behind him. Koshoumon smiled as she split her staff to her swords, getting into a battle stance. Uchuumon glared up at him, as he stood there un-amused.

"I am done, only getting negative answers from you!" said Jessie as he pointed to Uchuumon.

"What did you expect, you're a complete nutcase." Said Koshoumon as she shrugged.

"Well I hope you're expecting this." He said as he held a relic with a symbol on it.

"What's that…" said Koshoumon.

"That's the Digital Hazard! How does he have that?!" yelled Uchuumon.

"Prepare to die." He yelled as he held up the relic, causing him, along with the digimon behind him, to fuse together. The evolution emitted energy waves, pushing Uchuumon and Koshoumon back.

"What's going on?!" asked Koshoumon.

"He has the Digital Hazard! He's trying to evolve into an ancient, evil digimon!" said Uchuumon.

Down below them, Tera and Masato evolved into their human spirits, while Kouji evolved into Magna Garurumon. They flew up next to Uchuumon and Koshoumon, as they watched the transformation. As the light disappeared, there stood a large serpent like digimon with demonic wings. His armor was blood red chrome digizoid, his face resembling a ferocious dinosaur.

"What is that thing?" asked Inochimon.

"Megidramon…" said Uchuumon.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Magna Garurumon.

"Megid Flame!"

The beast opened its mouth, unleashing a breath of fire towards them. They quickly moved out of the way, startled at its speed. Emperor Greymon looked over at Uchuumon and motioned for them to land. She nodded and looked at the others.

"I'll distract him down. All of you get down there." She said looking back up at Megidramon.

They nodded and flew down to the ground, hiding in the village for an assault attack. Uchuumon looked up and smiled, starting to tease the digimon to get down. The beast growled and started breathing out fire again, easily missing Uchuumon as she danced in the air. She flew out a little more, provoking him to jump off to crash on her. Smiling slightly, she flies down towards the ground, quickly avoiding it as she changed direction from a couple feet from the ground. Megidramon crashes on the ground, the shockwave causing Uchuumon to crash into one of the broken down houses. As she rubs her head, she looks up to see the beast stand in front of her, starting to breathe fire on her. Koshoumon flew into the beast, pushing it away and to crash into another building. She helps Uchuumon up as they stand battle ready towards Megidramon. The beast roars in anger, causing several shockwaves to emit from its body. Magna Garurumon flew above them, and started firing missiles down at the digimon, giving the girls a chance to get away safely. Emperor Greymon charged his sword, and unleashed a blade like crossbow bolt upon Megidramon. Druantmon stood by and stabbed his staff to the ground, binding Megidramon to the earth with nature vines. Inochimon casted a dark spell, causing the shadows on the ground to suck away the life of Megidramon. All of the attacks caused a giant explosion, causing them to wait on guard for the smoke to clear up. As it disappeared, Megidramon stood there, barely damaged. They gasped at his strength and stamina to their blows, as he looked at each of them. Megidramon focused on Druantmon and Inochimon, quickly charging for them with his claw. They stood in fear as the beast charged towards them, Uchuumon quickly got in front of them, casting a barrier around them. The beast slashed away at the shield as the kids sighed with relief. Koshoumon appeared behind the digimon, and started slashing away at his back. The beast roared and bashed her away like a fly, causing her to crash down on the rooftops. Magna Garurumon and Emperor Greymon charged into Megidramon, only receiving the same reflex response like Koshoumon.

"Run!" yelled Uchuumon.

"But Mom…" said Druantmon.

"Just get out! I'll distract him." Said Uchuumon.

The two nodded and took off from her shield, causing the beast to follow them. Uchuumon stabbed her staff to the ground, causing a beam of light to cage the beast. It thrashed and slashed the cage, roaring in anger as Uchuumon walked in front of him.

"A human, completely corrupted with power… Now a beast, unable to control himself." Said Uchuumon.

"He sure knows how to hit…" said Koshoumon as she walked up to her, rubbing her neck.

"No kidding. He's like an angry gorilla in a cage." Said Emperor Greymon.

"How did he turn into this, thing?" asked Magna Garurumon.

"He had the ancient relic, which symbolized the Digital Hazard." Said Uchuumon. "And turned into Megidramon, which is one of the four great dragons."

"Great Dragons? Shouldn't he be, good or something?" asked Koshoumon.

"Megidramon wasn't pure of heart; it was a devil, an evil being. His powers were sealed away, to make sure that the Digital World was safe." Said Uchuumon.

"I still don't feel safe with him in a cage." Said Inochimon.

"No kidding…" said Druantmon.

"I must applaud you for your efforts. However, it's lacking."

"That voice…" said Dianamon.

"Ah, good to see you Dianamon. Not to mention, you found the Legendary Warriors."

A vision appeared above them, showing them to be Gran Dracmon. Both Uchuumon and Koshoumon growled as they see him. The digimon laughs at their reaction, clapping to their performance.

"I'm glad I don't have to go too far to find you, thank you! Now, I don't appreciate you caging my pet."

"Your pet? Do you even know what you have done? This beast was never meant to be released." Said Uchuumon.

"I know that very well, Uchuumon. Now, let me take him back, but, a parting gift!"

Gran Dracmon destroyed the cage of light, causing the beast to roar out in freedom. It smashed on the ground with its fists, causing a shockwave to blow them back into the buildings. Druantmon and Inochimon de-digivolved back to their human states, with the others struggling to get up from the rubble. The beast took off into the sky, letting out a final roar, causing the earth to shatter. Nearby forests began to erupt in flames, and earthquakes began to split the world. As it flew away, Gran Dracmon disappeared. Uchuumon gets up and walks over to her kids, making sure they were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"I'm really sore…" said Tera.

"I can't really move…" said Masato.

Uchuumon looked at Masato, to see his arm wounded. She picks him up in her arms, along with Tera, and walked over to the others.

"We have to find a safe place for the night. Masato is hurt, and he needs his rest." Said Uchuumon.

"I know a place." Said Dianamon as she got up. "There's a sanctuary south of here, it'll be a perfect place to go."

"Well, look at this place! It's on fire, not to mention areas around it. Will that sanctuary still be intact?" asked Koshoumon.

"Worth a shot to go look, I don't want to put the kids in anymore danger when they are feeling weak." Said Uchuumon.

"Let's move then." Said Emperor Greymon.

Dianamon nodded as she led them south, on their path only seeing fire and destruction. Uchuumon sighs as they hurry, hoping for the best of the sanctuary.


	38. Sequel: Sanctuary

As they made their way south of the town, they spot the flames consuming the area by them. Emperor Greymon looked over at Masato, as he grunted in pain from his arm. He walks over to Uchuumon, and lends out his hand.

"Let me take Tera." He said gently.

Uchuumon nodded and handed Tera over to him, giving more space to cradle Masato. Emperor Greymon held Tera close as they got closer to the Sanctuary. Koshoumon walked over to Uchuumon, placing her hand on Uchuumon's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My body is tired. But I can keep going." Said Uchuumon.

"What about him?" asked Koshoumon as she looked down at Masato.

"His arm is burned. I didn't feel any broken bones or dislocation. So it's treatable. However, we haven't given them proper training yet to being a Digimon." Sighed Uchuumon.

"It'll be okay. We never had any proper training when we started out, and neither did Takuya and Kouji. It was just instinct to them." Said Koshoumon.

"That's true. But… I still feel awful." Said Uchuumon.

"Over there!" said Dianamon as she pointed in the direction.

Out in the middle of the plains, was a giant town surrounded by grassy plains. Megidramon's flame couldn't get towards the sanctuary, leaving it safe and peaceful. They rushed over towards the town, which was surrounded by a semi large wall to barricade intruders. The guards noticed them running towards the town, and stepped in the wall of the entrance.

"Halt. State your business." One said.

"It's me, Dianamon. I need to get inside, we have injured children." Said Dianamon.

The guards looked over at Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon, instantly shocked. They stepped out of the wall, allowing them to get into the town. Several minutes passed, as they reached towards their destination. It was a large house, filled with different digimon inside. They de-digivolved back to their human forms, and entered in the house. Out came Coronamon from a side room, with Gaomon and Dobermon behind him.

"It's Takuya!" yelled Coronamon as he ran up to him.

"It's good to see you again, Kouji." Said Gaomon.

"I can't believe you two are alive!" said Dobermon.

"It's nice to see you guys as well." Said Takuya. "But we have a slight emergency here."

"Oh, oh! These little guys…" said Coronamon as he looked at Tera and Masato.

"Can you help them?" asked Kimi.

"Of course. This way!" said Coronamon as he led them back to the room he came from.

Inside were several large beds, and a bookcase. Kimi walked over and set Masato down, with Takuya setting Tera down on a different bed. Gaomon walked over and tended to them as they others sat down to rest. Kouji explained to Coronamon and Dobermon what has been going on up until them, explaining their situation. The two nodded and agreed to join their cause, to take down Gran Dracmon once more. Gaomon walked back to them, finished with his tending to the children.

"They'll be fine. I applied medicine on his arm, and wrapped it up. He should rest for at least a day. And your daughter will be fine, I gave her some medicine to dull down her muscle pain, and all she needs is a good night's sleep." Said Gaomon.

"Thank you Gaomon." Said Kimi with a smile.

"So what are their names?" asked Coronamon.

"That's Masato over there, and the other is Tera." Said Takuya.

"I knew you two would get together." Said Coronamon with a wink.

"What can I say? I love her to death." Said Takuya as he wrapped his arm around Kimi.

"That brings me up to my question. How did you two break free?" asked Gaomon.

"Well, after thousands of years, my amber started to crack, and broke me free. It wasn't until another some thousands of years that Heaven broke free." Said Kimi.

"You missed out on a good portion of your lives." Said Dobermon.

"Well, Heaven did. I think she was asleep for… 20 years?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah I think so." Said Heaven.

"Well I'm glad you two are alive, especially at this time. Gran Dracmon has been terrorizing all of us." Said Coronamon.

"We'll take care of it. This time, for good." Said Dianamon.

"But for now…" said Kouji as he looked over at Masato. "We have to rest and regain our strength.

"Right. We don't want to exhaust ourselves anymore." Said Heaven.

"Not to mention, I'm hungry." Said Takuya with a nervous laugh.

"We have a bunch of food, come on!" said Coronamon as he walked out the room.

Everyone got up and walked out, with Kimi looking back at Masato and Tera. She walks back towards their beds and sat against them, closing her eyes as she slowly drifts off to sleep. After a couple of hours, she feels someone shaking her. Opening her eyes slowly, she sees Dianamon standing next to her with food in her hands.

"Here, you need to eat." Said Dianamon as she handed Kimi the cabbage.

"Yeah. Meat Cabbages, it's been awhile since I had one." Said Kimi as she looked back at Masato and Tera. She split the cabbage into three pieces, and sat next to Masato. He opens his eyes and looks at her strangely.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

"Food. Now eat." Said Kimi as she held the cabbage by his face.

He ate away at the cabbage for a couple of minutes and sighed to the satisfaction of being full. As Kimi got up to go feed Tera, he drifted back to sleep. After feeding Tera, she ate what was left of her cabbage, yawning from being exhausted. She got up and laid down on the bed next to theirs, and started to fall asleep. Dianamon got into her own bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. As night fell, everyone climbed into their beds and fell asleep, content with sleeping in a bed again.

As the morning rose, Kimi was the first to get up, trying not to wake anyone else. She walked out of the house and into the city, stretching out her muscles. Letting out a loud yawn, she started to walk and explore the city. All the digimon were still sleeping in their cozy homes, unaware of Kimi's presence. Approaching a large statue, she saw that it resembled both Apollomon and Dianamon. Down below, a plague stood at the base of the statue. Kneeling down, Kimi reads what the plague says.

"To the brave Digimon and Humans that saved our world from destruction. Let their courage be an inspiration." she said quietly.

"It's to commemorate you guys, for saving us."

Kimi looked back to see Dianamon walk up to them, placing her hands on her hips as she looks up at the statue. Kimi looked back at the statue, pondering at the thought of why it's not them.

"No one knew what you two looked like, or had any pictures. So instead they did us, however I wanted the plague to say that we all saved the world." said Dianamon.

"It's much appreciated." said Kimi.

"We should be thanking you. I mean, if it wasn't for you and Heaven, we wouldn't be here." said Dianamon. "Neither would Takuya and Kouji."

"I highly doubt that. I think Takuya and Kouji would've been called back." said Kimi.

"Well it doesn't matter at this point. Right now, we need to get back into the fight." said Dianamon.

"Yeah." said Kimi as she sighed. "Never a dull moment here."

"Did you ever want it to be a dull moment?" asked Dianamon.

"Would be nice to know what it's like to live as an average human." laughed Kimi.

"That's too boring." said Dianamon.

"That's true." said Kimi as she looked over at the sun. "Looks like it's time for everyone to wake up."

"We better head back then." said Dianamon as she began walking back.

She looked over towards the horizon and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Looking back at Dianamon, she turns towards the entrance of the city, and made her way out. As Dianamon made her way back, and into the room, she looks behind her for Kimi, but to see she wasn't there.

"Ugh, Kimi. You never know when to stay put." sighed Dianamon.

"What's going on..." grumbled Takuya as he woke up.

"Yeah, what's happening." yawned Heaven.

"Kimi disappeared somewhere. She was right behind me." said Dianamon.

"That's like her to get up and go somewhere." said Takuya as he sat up.

"Really?" asked Dianamon.

"She's impatient at times. Megidramon must be bothering her mind." said Takuya.

"But she shouldn't run out there alone..." said Heaven.

"Knowing her, she'll be fine." said Kouji.

"She's strong willed. We'll probably just meet her somewhere up the road." said Takuya.

"I don't get either of you." said Heaven as she placed her hand on her face.

"Either way, we better catch up with her." said Takuya as he walks over to the kids. "Come on, wake up you two."

"Ugh... Ten more minutes dad..." groaned Masato as he turned over.

"Yeah..." whispered Tera.

"Alright, you two asked for it the hard way." said Takuya as he grabbed both of them. "We are out of here regardless of how sleepy you are."

As they walked out of the building, they began to make their way towards the entrance of the city. Masato and Tera grumbled as they walked behind everyone, yawning to their exhaustion. Coronamon, Dobermon and Gaomon walked close by them as they made their way out.

"So, Takuya. Kimi isn't her normal, perky self. Any reason why?" asked Dianamon.

"Kimi hasn't been feeling well. She fell sick before we came here, and has been feeling... soulless." said Takuya.

"Aren't you concerned?" asked Coronamon.

"I am. I have been, the thing is. This world is very precious to her, she would do anything for it." said Takuya with a smile.

"Awhile back, she started having these visions, and nightmares. They all tied with the Digital World. At that point, I knew something was going to happen. I just didn't know when. And well, its now. Kimi is determined to fix this world, no matter what. And I'll be there every step of the way." said Takuya.


	39. Sequel: Burdens

"Well then we best get going then?" asked Coronamon.

"Right." Said Takuya with a smile.

Far up ahead, Kimi scouted out the area, destroyed in flames. She had digivolved into Uchuumon to get more area covered out up in the sky, only showing her disappointing results. Flying over to the castle, she spots that it is still intact, but some parts were wreathed in flames. A sigh escaped her lips as she landed on the top of the castle, where Jessie stood as he became, that beast. She shuddered at the thought of him, and then looked down towards the burning earth.

"I see you've returned to me…"

"What?!" she yelled.

A hand grasped over her mouth and pulled her into a cloud of darkness, itself dissipating from the sky. What felt like mere moments later, she opened her eyes, seeing Megidramon stand in front of her. She hissed as she tried to lunge out to attack him, finding herself chained to the wall. The beast laughed as she attempted to break free from the chains.

"Now now, my dear. Don't hurt yoursssself." It laughed.

"You beast! What do you want from me?" she growled.

"Don't you ssssee?" he asked as he placed a clawed finger on her soft cheek. "I sssstill want you."

"You will never have me." She barked. "My heart will always be with Takuya."

"Issss that sssso?" he asked. He created an orb in front of her, a portal looking at the others. "Sssshouldn't he be looking for you?"

"They don't know at the fact you kidnapped me." She mumbled.

"But don't you too have a closssse connection?" he asked with a devilish smile. "Sssshouldn't he feel that you've gone missssing?"

"That I could not tell. But he will come get me." She said with a grin.

"What about the timessss, that he was gone? He would alwayssss leave. Aren't you a little concerned?" he asked as he paced around.

"He, had work…" she said hesitantly.

"Ahh, or do you know if it issss work? What if he'ssss with another woman?" he asked.

"No! He wouldn't do that!" she yelled as she looked back into the orb.

"Ssssee. He'ssss laughing and ssssmiling. Not looking for you." He said with a smile, as he started to cast a dark cloud over her. "Give into desssspair…"

"No, no! Takuya would never be the way you are portraying him! He waited years to get back with me!" she cried out.

"But what if he'ssss tired of you…" he said.

"No….!" she yelled as the cloud consumed her body.

"_He would never…"_

"_Oh? And what makessss you think that?" _

"_He loves me…"_

"_And what if he doessssn't?" _

"_He does! You have no idea what goes on between us!"_

"_Oh but I do. I ssssee the lonelinessss in your heart, the pain you are ssssuffering. He'ssss gone all the time, and you barely get to sssspend time with him."_

"_NO!"_

A burst of light erupted from her body, clouding the beast's vision. He roared out in pain as her shackles broke free from the wall. She grabbed her staff, and lunged at the beast, causing them to crash out from the room, and out into the air. She floated there, staff pointing, a glare on her face. The beast laughed at her expression, and motioned down towards the ground. Looking down, she spots Takuya and the others walking.

"Why do they mean sssso much to you?" he asked.

"They are my friends, and family. I will do anything to protect them." She growled.

"Can you ssssave them from death?" he asked.

"What-?" she asked as the beast disappeared. "Oh no!"

Megidramon flew at great speed towards them, his claw readied. Uchuumon quickly stands in front of them, her arms out for protection. The beast stabs his hand into her, causing the feathers of her wings to fly out. Tera and Masato stood, in terror, as the beast impaled their mother. She grunted and flinched, as the beast threw her off to the side, causing her to fall into the ravine. He laughed as he looked over towards the ravine, and back to the group.

"I guessss sssshe would do anything to protect you. It'ssss too bad it wassss sssshort lived." He growled.

"You… bastard!" yelled Takuya.

Kouji placed his hand on Takuya's shoulder, and looked over towards the ravine. Takuya nodded as Heaven and Kouji digivolved, trying to cause a distraction. He ran over to the edge, to see Uchuumon lying on her back, injured, on the slope. He climbed down towards her and placed his hand over her wound.

"Kimi! Are you okay?" he asked.

"T-takuya…" she whispered as she looked over at him. "You… must… keep going…"

"Not without you! Is there any way for you to get better?" he asked.

"No… I must return… back to the Realm of Light… it is there that I can recover…" she coughed.

"There… has to be another way…" he said.

"Takuya… you must continue. Save the Digital World… our world… keep… the children safe…" she said as she lifted up her hand towards him. He grasped her hand with his, holding it tightly. "Take… Ophanimon's data… it will give you strength…"

"Kimi…" he said as the data entered into his D-tector. "I love you…"

"I… love you too…" she said with a smile as her body began to dissolve and blow away in the breeze.

Takuya stood up, and clenched on his D-tector. He digivolved and flew back towards Megidramon, he sword readied. The beast spots Emperor Greymon flying towards him, letting out a loud laugh. He merely dodge's the sword's impact, pushing the digimon aside.

"I ssssee you ssssaid your final goodbye, little human." He laughed.

"You'll pay for this, you monster!" yelled Emperor Greymon.

"Another time, perhapssss." The beast said as he flew off.

Koshoumon went up to Takuya and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is, she gone?" she asked.

"Yes and no." She said… she is going to the Realm of Light, to recover." He replied.

"What's the Realm of Light?" asked Tera.

"Yeah, is it a good place?" asked Masato.

"She did what?" asked Koshoumon. "That woman is crazy."

"What do you mean?" asked Magna Garurumon.

"The Realm of Light is different dimension, different reality that runs parallel to the Digital World. It's a one way ticket." Said Koshoumon.

"How will she get out?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"The only way out is if someone lets her out, from the Realm of Darkness." She replied.

"That's you I take it?" asked Dianamon.

"Indeed. Our true purpose is to protect those realms. I protect the Realm of Darkness; she protects the Realm of Light. For either of us to get out of our realms, the other must permit it." She said.

"Can you go get her then?" asked Emperor Greymon.

"Of course. But how long, I have no idea. It could take days. Weeks, months for her to recover. What seems like only minutes in our Realms, can be a lifetime in the regular World." She stated with a sigh as she scratched the back of her neck. "But I will find her. Promise, you two will be patient."

"We promise!" said Coronamon.

Koshoumon walked over and grabbed Magna Garurumon's hand, giving him a nod. He nods back to her, and she disappeared.

Bathed in light, this world appeared to only show the colors of white and gold. The land was covered in grass, yet there was no other life besides it. There was no sky, only light. Uchuumon walked through this empty land, letting of a sigh, showing signs of relaxation. The wound on her chest slowly began to heal, repairing her silk robe that was damaged. Looking around, she grew anxious at being alone, and wanted to get back to the real Digital World.

"You are such a handful sometimes."

"I had anticipated that you would follow me, my dear old friend." She replied.

"You know that you need me here."

"I did not want to put this burden on you, Koshoumon." She said.

"But you already did, but not on just me." Replied Koshoumon.

Uchuumon looked over, as a part of her world was split, the other side revealing darkness. Koshoumon stood at the edge of her realm, her arms held out. Her realm was of gray tones, and dark blue. Life appeared to prosper in the Realm of Darkness, as it wasn't Darkness of the heart, but of the shadow from the light.

"The horror your children saw, was unmatched. I fear for what they think." Said Koshoumon as she looked away.

"I know. They must be devastated. I entrusted Takuya to keep them safe, no matter what." Replied Uchuumon.

"But what about him? Kouji, Dianamon, Coronamon, and Dobermon?" asked Koshoumon.

"It is a price to pay, to be a Guardian." Said Uchuumon as she looked away.

"I sense fear and depression in your heart. You're the being of Light, what could cause your own eternal light to fade?" asked Koshoumon.

"Megidramon is a beast. He forced me into listening to his nonsense. However, what he said wasn't wrong." Said Uchuumon.

"What could that possibly be?" asked Koshoumon.

"It's about Takuya. Yes, I do love him to death. He means everything to me. But… yet…" mumbled Uchuumon.

"Do you find him unfaithful?" asked Koshoumon.

"Back in the Human World, he's very busy. I see him only at night during the week, and maybe every other weekend. I entrust him its business only, or friendly outings. However, I feel as though there is more than just that. I fear… he is with someone else." She replied.

"Oh, dear. You are the being of Light, nothing is ever false. However, it's the shadow's in your heart that's causing this doubt. My dear Uchuumon, do you truly think that's what he's capable of. That all he will ever do, is harmful things?" asked Koshoumon.

"Of course not! He is my husband, the father of my children, and the love of my life." Replied Uchuumon.

"Then what is there to worry?" asked Koshoumon.

"What, if it's one sided? That, is what I worry." Said Uchuumon.

"There is nothing to worry about. If he really wanted to be with another woman, he wouldn't go so far to risk his life here in the Digital World." Said Koshoumon.

"Point proven." Said Uchuumon as she sat down on the golden grass.


End file.
